


Sit Down Gavin

by KenzieLovesGingerAle, Surprise_Beta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Allergies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android jizz, Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Bathrooms are gross, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Bragging, Breaking the Bed, Breathplay, Bunny Ears, Cancer, Cats, Choking, Chris Finds Gavin's Underwear, Cigarettes, Coffee, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Connor's theme song is I am not a robot and you can't convince me otherwise, Coughing, Crazy cat man, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Emotions, Face-Fucking, Facial, Failed interfacing, First Time, Gavin listens to Taylor Swift, Guilt, Hacking, Hickies, Hospitals, Jealous Connor, Kissing, Kittens, Kneeling, Leashes, Let Gavin Eat, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Mary-Dean's, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Peanut allergy, Pet Names, Petty, Post-Game(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Blow Jobs, Public Scene, RK900 is named Conan, Reboot, Rimming, Roleplay, SPOILER TAGS FOR AFTER CHAPTER 10, Safewords, Scars, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensitive Gavin Reed, Sex Toys, Sexual Interfacing, Shower Sex, Sobbing, Spanking, Spoiled cats, Subspace, Talking, Teasing, Wet & Messy, Yoga, cum slut, interfacing, mentions of branding, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieLovesGingerAle/pseuds/KenzieLovesGingerAle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: Gavin Reed was a stubborn man, but Connor was a stubborn android. He knew that if he kept teasing Gavin, that eventually he would snap and give in, Connor hadn’t accounted for Conan, and how he would change the dynamics between them. Connor hadn’t accounted for falling in love.(Here's our fan discord: https://discord.gg/dcdea4y)





	1. I'm Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so me and Humble are too lazy to make another separate discord, so if y’all want sneak peeks come join the Tasting You discord, and become a Taste Tester. Here’s the link you sinful bastards:  
> https://discord.gg/HGXMHV9  
> Also this fics song is Self Control by Bebe Rexha, and it’s also this chapter’s theme song.

Conan held his head high as he entered the precinct that he would be working at. He caught a few stares, but considering his predecessor worked here, he could understand. The resemblance between himself and Connor was rather uncanny, though anyone with half a brain should be able to tell them apart from each other. He briefly scans the room before identifying Captain Fowler’s office and making his way to it, briefly knocking on the glass before stepping inside.

 

Connor was standing leaning over Gavin to look at the detective’s computer screen, making sure to press close enough that it would force Gavin closer to the desk. He couldn’t help but grin above the man, when his heart rate accelerated, and his grip on his chair tightened. “Ah, Detective, I can’t help but notice you’re a little behind on your case work, you should really be doing better than this, to avoid punishment.” Connor heard Gavin’s breath hitch, and the tips of his ears turned red as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The android lowered his voice, “you wouldn’t want that, would you detective?” There was a weak almost whining sound that escaped Gavin before Connor finally relented, stepping back and sitting across from Hank.

 

Hank held back a chuckle as Connor sat back down with a familiar smirk. “You are a cruel mistress, Connor.” Connor gave Hank a slow deliberate wink as he turned on his terminal, “I’m not quite sure what you mean Hank, I was simply… checking the detective’s progress.” Hank rolled his eyes as he sent over the files he thought were relevant, “good, someone needs to keep him… _in line._ ” Connor shrugged and grinned cheekily, “at the rate he’s going he will face disciplinary actions, I was simply reminding him that if he continued at this rate that he would be punished.” The lieutenant grinned, “we wouldn’t want that, would we? Not one bit.” Connor smiled with false innocence, “of course not lieutenant.”

 

            Conan stepped out of Fowler’s office and made sure his jacket was smoothed out before descending the stairs and looking around. His LED swirled yellow as he began to contact his predecessor.

 

[ _Requesting Interface with Connor… Interface Request Accepted.]_

_RK900: Could you please direct me to the location of Detective Gavin Reed?_

_RK800: Gavin? He’s the red-faced detective over there._

 

            Connor looked over at Gavin, who appeared to be cursing under his breath, before drinking his coffee. Conan nodded in gratitude and made sure his back was straight before walking over to the desk of the detective. Before getting too close, Conan performed a quick scan on the detective. He had an accelerated heart rate and temperature. Hm. Conan closed the distance, standing next to Gavin, looming over him. “Greetings-” The detective coughed into his coffee, “what the hell Connor? Do you just enjoy harassing me?!” Gavin hissed lowly, before he finally looked up at Conan, “you aren’t Connor.” Conan blinked before continuing, “no, I am not. I am RK900, his model’s successor. My name is Conan. I am sorry if I startled you, Detective Reed.” Conan allowed his information to be absorbed by Gavin since he seemed a bit startled. Gavin took a moment to process the fact that there were now 2 RKs roaming around, before the ridiculously tall android spoke again, “I have been assigned to be your partner. I will be working with you-”

 

            Gavin practically jumped out of his chair as he cut Conan off, “excuse you?! Why the hell would I want to be your partner!? We already have one Connor, we don’t need 2.” Gavin pressed his finger to Conan’s chest, wondering how the android would respond to being challenged, “besides there’s no way you could be better than Connor, successor or not.” Conan tightened his jaw as Gavin’s finger wrinkled his jacket. He took Gavin’s hand and pushed him off, “I am not Connor. I am Conan. And I did not ask if you wanted to be partners. What you want doesn’t factor into this. I simply told you we were partners. If you truly insist on talking about this further, detective, then we can speak outside.”

 

            Gavin wondered what would happen if he kept pressing, if this was how he responded to being challenged once, then what would happen the second time. Gavin felt his tongue flick out to lick his lower lip before he sneered. “Fine, let’s take this outside prick!” Gavin said making sure to bump Conan with his shoulder as he stormed towards the back of the building. Connor watched the exchange curiously, updated his files to state that Gavin showed a similar response to Conan as he had shown towards himself. Hank raised an eyebrow as he got a notification that the file on Gavin had been updated and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Damn man was trained to respond to androids.

 

            Conan felt his nose crinkle in distaste as he followed the detective to the alley behind the precinct. He thought he was so tough… Conan would put him in his place. Gavin spun around to face the android, grabbing the android’s shirt as he got in Conan’s face, “what did you want to discuss asswipe?” Gavin could feel his heartbeat accelerating, it didn’t help that Connor kept winding him up, hinting at a punishment he was craving, but never following through with it. Conan snapped as the man grabbed him, grabbing the detective by the front of his shirt and shoving him up against the wall, pinning his hands above his head with one hand, the other pressed against the wall beside Gavin’s head. The human was much weaker, he wouldn’t stand a chance against Connor, let alone Conan. “You are being a pathetic, unprofessional child, Gavin. I will not stand for this blatant disrespect and insolence.”

 

            Gavin felt his chest rise and fall faster, this android was stronger than him. There was no way he was going to be able to break out of his hold, but he tried anyways, tugging his arms against the android’s hold, and feeling himself start to respond when he realized he couldn’t. Gavin couldn’t just submit to him now though, so he kicked at him, knowing full well it wouldn’t do anything, “who the fuck are you calling a child?! You fucking hunk of metal! I’ll show you insolent!” Gavin couldn’t resist tilting his head back slightly, exposing his throat to the android, fuck he wanted this so much, the android’s hands were so big, they could easily wrap around his throat.

 

Conan leaned in closely, pressing closer to the writhing human, forcing his knee in between the detective’s legs, drawing a soft whining noise from Gavin. This stopped the human’s pointless kicking. He took his hand off the wall and wrapped it around the human’s throat, not squeezing, just holding it enough that he felt Gavin gulp under his hand. There was another soft noise from the detective. “Given your inability to function properly on your own, you will obey my orders, and submit control to me from now on. Is that understood, detective?” Conan leaned in closer when he said detective.

 

Gavin felt himself getting hard in his pants, much to his annoyance, but in his defense, it was like his wet dreams had come to life. His hand was so big, and if _he would just tighten his grip_. Gavin wanted him to tighten his grip, Gavin felt his eyes fall half lidded as his head started to get a little fuzzy. He felt like he almost slurred the first word he spit out, trying to get Conan to tighten his grip, “I’m not going to submit to an android prick like you-.” Gavin whimpered when Conan tightened his grip on his throat, just enough to make it harder to breathe. He felt his cock twitch as he pressed more against the wall, while his hips shifted downwards to meet the firm knee spreading his legs. _Please- please- just a little more- just squeeze a little more._

 

“My name is Conan, you will refer to me as such. And yes, you will submit to me.” Conan released the man, ignoring how he slid down the wall slightly, and fixed his shirt and jacket as best as he could. He once again held his head high as he walked back into the precinct, leaving Gavin to come inside on his own time. Gavin lightly hit his head against the brick wall, _fucking androids and their damn blue balling!_ Gavin couldn’t help but look at his crotch at his aching erection. “Fuck me.” Gavin cursed softly as he shut his eyes and thought of Hank, if there was one thing that asshole was good for, it was killing boners.

 

Connor had to admit that he was a bit distracted, as his gaze kept flickering to the hall leading to the back of the precinct. He wanted to know how Conan responded to Gavin’s attempts to rile him up. Connor wondered if Conan finally gave Gavin what he wanted, and whether or not that would interfere with his goals as of now. His current objective was to see how hard he had to push Gavin for him to finally ask for what he wanted. Conan finally walked back in, but without Gavin. He needed to cool down, he didn’t like being this riled up. He made his way over to Connor, LED stuck on yellow. Connor looked around Conan checking for Gavin, before looking at the other android, “where is detective Reed?”

 

Conan huffed, “he agreed with my proposition to take our disagreement outside, and he has yet to follow me back in.” Connor narrowed his eyes, walking over to his successor, “what happened while you were outside? I have an objective relating to the detective, and I thought perhaps what you were doing may affect it.” Conan tilted his head curiously, “I pinned him to the wall when he grabbed my shirt and when he persisted in the same manner, I put my hand around his throat to intimidate him. Why?” Connor felt a surge of not exactly jealousy, rather something closer to want, “it’d probably be easier for me to show you.” Connor offered his hand to his successor, his skin fading away. Conan did the same, reaching out and meeting Connor’s hand. Connor watched as their hands glowed orange, and he searched Conan’s memories of the detective while sharing his own.

 

**_Uploading memories… Uploading… Upload complete._ **

**_Downloading memories… Downloading… Download complete._ **

 

            Connor didn’t realize how much desire, want, and lust he was sending to Conan with his memories, but he knew that he felt it when he saw how desperate Gavin had looked with Conan’s hand around his throat. Connor noticed the way he had barred his throat, how he was _asking_ for Conan to grab his throat. Connor’s LED flickered between red and yellow as he continued flooding Conan with his desires through their connection. Conan was caught off guard by the… intensity of what Connor was sharing with him. He felt something new to him as he saw how Connor made the detective squirm with his own interactions with Gavin. He _wanted_ to make him writhe like that.

 

Conan glanced over a document stating all the reactions Connor had gotten out of Gavin, but more interesting was the references page. It was Gavin’s search history, and Conan finally understood what Connor had been doing. How he had been trying to get the detective to submit openly, the way he’d been silently begging for. Interesting. He compared Connor’s results with what he had found on his own, and his LED flickered red as he saw how Gavin had been pushing him to do what Connor never did. The thought that Gavin was begging for him to do this made him _want_ more.

 

Connor wanted to press his hand to his mouth as he shut his eyes, feeling lust get sent through him from Conan as well. It felt like a fire spreading through his processors. Connor knew his legs trembled slightly as he tried to calm himself down, which wasn’t easy with a steady flow of need rushing all of his sensors relentlessly. Connor forced himself to open his eyes and look at Conan to see if his face matched his own, overwhelmed and mildly desperate. Conan was flushed blue and his lips were parted, eyebrows furrowed as he took in the same rush of emotions from Connor. Connor felt his own face turn blue as he saw Conan’s face, it made another wave of need radiate out of the android to Conan, along with a flood of thoughts: _‘I want to see your face more-’ ‘You look so desperate-’ ‘Please.’_ Connor wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted from Conan, but something in him was screaming for more.

 

Hank blinked, looking to either android as their expressions grew more and more... something. It was… awkward for him to watch. He felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t. Like this was intimate. “Uh… Connor? Conan? You good?” He wasn’t comforted when the LEDs on the androids began to occasionally flicker red among the constant yellow. He didn’t know whether he should try to stop them or if he should just let it happen. He paled as their faces turned blue and it became clear just how lustful these two were. He quickly stood up and placed a hand on Connor and Conan’s left shoulders, gently shaking them to try and get them to stop doing whatever the hell they were doing.

 

Conan blinked as Connor’s voice disappeared and Hank’s grew louder. The precinct reappeared, and Conan immediately tried to regain the composure he knew he didn’t have anymore. He pulled his hand away from Connor’s, trying to ignore the way Connor’s fingers had twitched and followed his hand for a second, and instinctively adjusted his jacket. Connor managed to stop himself from making a desperate noise when Conan pulled away and he lost their link, but then he realized where they were, and he cleared his throat as he let his hand drop to his side before stepping back away from Conan. He started to adjust his tie, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking. Both androids were still very blue in the face.

 

“I don’t know what the hell that was, but keep that shit in private or something, Christ.” Hank’s own cheeks were flushed as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and it didn’t seem like anyone had. Thank god. “Anyway, uh, I’m gonna get back to work. You two behave.” Hank sat back down and glared into his terminal, trying to let the twins figure that shit out. Connor couldn’t help but look into Conan’s eyes searchingly, trying to see a sign that he still felt that desire Connor had felt. Connor felt his lips move as he tried to figure out something to say to Conan about what had just happened. Conan’s eyes met Connor’s and he opened his mouth, then shut it. How did he explain the feelings he barely understood?

 

           Connor let his gaze flicker over to Hank, to see if he was watching the two of them. The only way he knew to show Conan that he understood would be to do what had caused this problem in the first place. Connor moved his hand slowly to grab Conan’s giving him time to pull back if he wanted. Conan noticed Connor slowly move to touch his hand again, and quickly met his palm with his own. Connor let out a soft relieved sigh as the connection was back on, _it felt right._ Connor let his thoughts flow through to Conan, _‘I- I didn’t know how to handle your feelings, it was- it was like my processors were on fire.’_

 

Conan sighed as they connected, responding to Connor, ‘ _I know. I was so surprised. I didn’t know how to explain. I’ve never felt this way before. Ever._ ’ Connor smiled and when he saw that no one was looking, he pulled their joined hands to his face to press a soft kiss to Conan’s knuckles, letting a wave of appreciation flow through them. Connor looked up at Conan with a happy crinkle in his eyes, _‘it’s a nice feeling.’_ Conan shivered as he felt Connor’s lips brush against his hand, smiling in the most genuine way. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to. ‘ _Very. It’s refreshing… almost… clear._ ’ Connor heard Gavin cursing as he rounded the corner, the android quickly sent a wave of appreciation through their connect, before finally breaking their connection and letting his skin return to normal.

 

            Gavin was agitated, more wound up than he had been in forever. He cursed as he sat down at his computer and for the first time in a long time, he genuinely considered going to _Down and Up_. He had stopped going when he realized that he had to eventually stop going around to strangers and letting them choke him. That was mostly due to one too many hospital visits from idiots choking him improperly, but these androids were driving him insane! He was spending more and more time at the precinct trying to hide a boner, and after a while, that gets even more difficult. Gavin grumbled under his breath as he worked at trying to get something down.

 

            Conan watched Gavin walk- stomp to his desk, examining him in a new light. He had been aroused by being choked. He likely had to take a few minutes to sort himself out. _Hm_. Conan’s icy eyes switched to look back at Connor. He had an urge. An itch deep inside of him, that only served to further worsen the _need_ he felt. Connor turned away from staring at Gavin, the urge to rile him up only getting worse, before he looked over at Conan, their eyes meeting. It helped to see the desire Connor felt reflected in the other’s blue eyes. ‘ _May I join you in your experiment on Detective Reed?_ ’ Conan asked, feeling a smile stretch across his cheeks.

 

            Connor’s eyes fell half lidded as he responded, ‘ _I’d like nothing more.’_ Connor winked at Conan as he moved to stand above Gavin, watching the detective stiffen again. “I’m glad you are back finally detective. You still have so much work to catch up on. Who knows perhaps you might be rewarded if you were to catch back up. I assume you’d prefer that to a punishment?” Connor moved to take the detective’s empty coffee mug off the desk. “Though you do seem rather messy, perhaps the cleaning androids might punish you in retaliation.” The android turned to look back at Gavin, who looked openly desperate thanks to all the teasing he’d endured, “I’ll get you another coffee, Gavin.” Connor watched as the detective shivered at the sound of his own name, and smirked when he felt Gavin’s gaze fall on his hips as he left.

 

            Conan watched Connor close in on Gavin, smirking and allowing his demeanor to fall as he leans against Connor’s desk. Even from here he could see Gavin’s struggles with the androids’ pestering and he loved it. Conan watched Connor grab the detective’s coffee mug and make his way to the break room, smirking and throwing Conan another wink. Conan turned to Gavin and felt something deep in his gut as he caught the man staring at Connor’s ass. He added that to the file Connor had on Gavin.

 

            “What are you two up to now?” Hank sighed, and Conan regained his composure, “simply getting the detective a new coffee, lieutenant. We’re not causing trouble.” Hank chuckled at the smirk on Conan’s face. “Of course not. We all know he… misbehaves without his coffee. Starts acting up,” Hank smiled as he turned back to his computer screen, “at least you two are being helpful. He should be grateful.” Hank found it easier to work now that the awkward moment had passed and even more so since his least favorite person was in hell.

 

            Connor came back and set down the refilled coffee mug as he gripped Gavin’s shoulder firmly, pressing him down into his chair more as he spoke, “I made it how you like it, full of cream. You really should stop pretending to like black coffee.” Connor let his hand linger as Gavin breathed out of his nose in a frustrated gesture. When Connor finally let up, Gavin angrily started to drink his coffee. Asshole made a perfect cup of coffee. Connor could easily tell that the detective enjoyed the coffee without even needing to scan him.

 

            Conan brushed his hand against Connor’s as they passed each other, walking back to his desk across from Gavin’s. He stood over him, looking into his coffee cup as the man tried to hide its contents. “I see that you like a lot of creamer in your coffee, detective. I cannot say I expected that,” he remarked, grinning as Gavin’s breathing grew heavier. He sat down across from Gavin, sitting perfectly straight in his seat. Gavin started cursing under his breath as he quickly chugged the coffee before glaring at Conan, “I like black coffee, it’s not my fault that your twin thinks I like creamer.” The detective practically hissed what he said. He felt so on edge that he was tempted to punch something.

  
  
            Conan tilted his head slightly, looking down at Gavin as he frowned, “you are a terrible liar, detective. I wouldn’t recommend trying to deceive me, lest you pay the price.” Gavin felt heat rise in him as he glared at him, “I don’t like creamer, prick.” He looked directly into the android’s eyes, pissed off enough that it wasn’t even him wanting to challenge Conan, he just didn’t want to give the asshole any satisfaction. Conan immediately placed one foot on Gavin’s and the other between the detective’s legs, glaring into his eyes, “I believe you have no hearing problems, detective. This is not an option, this is an order, submit. If you keep defying me, you will lose.”

 

            Gavin felt his foot get trapped by Conan’s, and his heart rate picked up, Conan’s shoes pressed firmly on his crotch, and Gavin hated how quickly he got an erection as a response. Gavin felt his cheeks heat up and he looked to see that no one was looking at the two of them, though knowing the connection these two assholes had, Connor was likely watching. Gavin looked back at Conan, his chest rising and falling. He didn’t have much of a choice, but if he submitted now then this asshole wouldn’t let it go, and Gavin ignored the part of him that said, _‘if I submit now he’ll get what he wants and never do it again.’_ Gavin shut his eyes briefly before looking back at Conan, “I stand by what I said, asshole.”

 

            Conan maintained eye contact with Gavin, glaring firmly as he slowly and carefully used his shoe to caress Gavin’s bulge firmly. He watched as the detective’s hands spasmed as he tightly gripped his chair with one hand, the other grabbing the desk as he had to take a shaky breath, pressing his face into the desk. _Oh, fuck me, this asshole’s-_ Gavin couldn’t focus as he shuddered trying to regain his composure. Conan smirked, “I am above you. I am stronger than you, and you know it. So why don’t you make this easier for both of us, submit, Gavin.” Gavin let out a soft desperate whining noise as he looked up at Conan, his face above the table slightly.

 

            The detective knew his face looked desperate, and his eyes fluttered shut when Conan shifted his foot again. Gavin had to bite his lip to avoid letting out a desperate please as his underwear started to get slightly slick. Gavin watched as his breath fogged up his desk. _He couldn’t submit to him._ Gavin felt tears well in his eyes as he pressed his face to his desk in defeat, no longer defying Conan, but not submitting either. “There is no other option, Gavin,” Conan leaned into his desk, “you know this. And yet you still continue to defy me. Give up and obey me. Tell me the truth.”

 

            Gavin hated the fact that his head was starting to get fuzzy. He felt his body heating up, it didn’t help that he was horribly aroused. Gavin knew that he was trapped, but he tried to stand up, his chair shifting slightly. Conan immediately lifted his foot from between Gavin’s legs and pressed it firmly into the man’s stomach, keeping him from standing, “I don’t understand how you refuse to accept that I am stronger than you. You cannot win. Tell me the truth, I want to see you submit.” Gavin finally couldn’t take it anymore, whining in his throat lowly, as he pressed his face into the desk, mumbling in response “-like creamer.”

 

            Conan turned his head so that his ear was facing Gavin, “I cannot hear you, louder.” Gavin whimpered slightly louder this time, his mind going fuzzy as he spoke again, “creamer ‘s- creamer-.” Gavin realized that he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to say. He whined softly, looking up at Conan with half lidded, glazed over eyes, slurring what he was trying to say “s’rry.” It’d been such a long time since this had happened, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to care that he was still at the precinct. Conan removed his feet from Gavin, smiling, “that’s it, I knew you could be good for me.”

 

           Gavin let out a soft appreciative hum against the table, “‘s good. S’ good.” Gavin’s face was flushed a deep red, and he was completely relaxed in his chair. Connor noticing Gavin’s situation and stood up moving to let Conan know what was going on and moved to place a hand on Conan’s shoulder, sending him a quick message, ‘ _detective Reed appears to have entered a sub-space, we should move him to a secluded area and work on bringing him out of it. It would be… unfortunate should Gavin snap out of it too quickly. I recommend we take him somewhere where he can come back to his normal self.’_

 

            Conan nodded, taking a moment to research the foreign term.

 

**Searching for term… Term: Subspace… Searching… Definition located.**

**“Subspace is a reaction that is a response to intense stimulation and is at least partly related to biochemical changes (endorphin release, for example) triggered by physical and emotional stimulation. The sub is very aware, in general, of how they got there and that something major happened, though they may not be able to recall details and generally don't remember much of what occurred while they were in subspace.  
Subspace is an altered state of awareness, one that varies from person to person but in which one's awareness is changed considerably. Some submissives become so wrapped up in the feelings, to the point that they become unaware of anything else (their surroundings, their individuality, time); others shut off completely, entering a dreamlike state in which they are no longer in control of their actions.”**

 

            Connor took a moment to look around and make sure no one else was paying attention before gently running his hand through Gavin’s hair, causing the detective to sigh softly and melt more into his desk. Connor was incredibly proud of Conan for successfully calming the detective, though the android was a little disappointed he hadn’t been the one to do it. Connor sent Conan another message as he softly toyed with Gavin’s hair, _‘if he snaps out of this too quickly, he could experience what is referred to as a sub-drop. It can cause many adverse effects. We need to make sure that he is taken care of properly.’_ Connor had spent a significant amount of time researching BDSM to ensure that he knew how to properly handle Gavin.

 

**Searching for term… Term: Sub-drop… Searching… Definition located.**

**“Drop (sometimes called sub drop, dom drop and "The Mondays") is an experience with similar characteristics of depression that occurs after an intense SM scene. It is caused by adrenaline and endorphin crashes after the adrenaline and endorphin spikes that may occur during a scene.”**

**“The symptoms of drop will generally set in within 24-72 hours after an intense scene in which endorphins and adrenaline received a spike commonly associated with sub/top space, and thus will result in a crash with symptoms reminiscent of depression which may include:**  
Difficulty concentrating, remembering details, and making decisions  
Fatigue and decreased energy  
Feelings of guilt, worthlessness, and/or helplessness  
Feelings of hopelessness and/or pessimism  
Insomnia, early-morning wakefulness, or excessive sleeping  
Irritability, restlessness  
Loss of interest in activities or hobbies once pleasurable, including sex  
Overeating or appetite loss  
Persistent aches or pains, headaches, cramps, or digestive problems that do not ease even with treatment  
Persistent sad, anxious, or "empty" feelings  
Thoughts of suicide, suicide attempts  
Severity of drop and symptoms, if they occur, will vary widely between those that experience them.”

 

            Conan’s eyes widened. Connor was right, it was best that they prevented Gavin from snapping out of this abruptly. He looked around to look for a way to escort the detective out of the precinct and somewhere safe. While Conan spent time looking around, Connor focused on taking care of the detective, gently tugging on Gavin’s hair as he carded his fingers through it. When the android lightly tugged on the detective’s hair, he let out a soft breathy moan, his whole body lax against his desk, his body temperature remaining elevated, though his heart rate was slow and even. Conan glanced back to Gavin as he moaned and watched Connor gently play with his hair. ‘ _We could take him to the alleyway behind the building. No one will find us._ ’

 

            Connor looked around and nodded, sending Hank a message, _‘Gavin finally cracked, I need you to distract everyone while Conan and I get him to the back alley.’_ Hank sighed and looked over to the trio in bewilderment before realizing what Connor meant. Gavin was very… not Gavin. His face was red, and he was melting under Connor’s touch, so whatever they did, they fucked him up. While he was watching, Connor tugged lightly again, causing Gavin’s mouth to fall open as he let out a soft groan, the detective’s eyes fluttering shut as he lost the ability to think through the haze. Hank chuckled as he gave Connor an understanding nod and pulled up a video on his computer. Nothing brought his coworkers over like a good video of stupid people.

 

            “Hey, guys! I found another dumbest criminals compilation!” Hank called, smirking as people turned and began to walk over. If there was one thing they loved, it was dumb criminals. Conan wasted no time walking to Gavin’s side and helping Connor gently pull him out of his seat. Connor gently spoke to Gavin, “I need you to stand up for me, you’re doing so good for me.” When they started to pull him up, Gavin stumbled, his legs too weak to fully stand up, he kept babbling the word up over and over again. Connor let out a soft pleased chuckle as they managed to move the detective, despite how he could barely walk.

 

            Conan was diligently scanning the room to navigate the room in the safest way, leading Gavin towards the exit in the back. Connor carefully opened the door and once they were outside Connor lead the detective to a bench they had in the alley. Once Gavin was sitting down, Connor carefully moved so that the detective was sitting in his lap. Gavin let out a soft pleased noise as he buried his face in the android’s shoulder, “mmm, thank y’ sir.” Connor chuckled as he gently started to rub circles on the sub’s back. Conan sat down next to Connor, tilting his head as he watched Gavin.

 

            Connor carefully dragged his hands down Gavin’s back, pressing enough to leave red lines on his back, causing him to let out a strangled groan. Connor chuckled softly when Gavin was slurring, “ _please- please- pleaseeee._ ” Connor knew that Conan didn’t know as much about this as Connor did, so he pulled Gavin’s hair to expose the detective’s throat. Gavin tried to open his eyes, but his eyes just rolled back in his head before they fluttered shut again. Gavin gulped desperately, his head spinning until all he could feel was Connor touching him. Conan smiled and gently reached out, tracing a finger over Gavin’s Adam’s apple, causing the detective to whimper, tears welling in his eyes, _“yesyesyes- oh please sir- please.”_ Gavin whined the last word desperately as Connor made sure to maintain the tight grip on the detective’s hair.

 

            Connor saw Conan go to squeeze the detective’s exposed throat and grabbed his hand to stop him for a moment as he spoke sternly to Gavin, “you have to tell us what you want. What do you want Bunny?” Gavin let out a desperate wailing sound, his face wet as he got desperate. Gavin tilted his head back more, not speaking just yet, not quite able to figure out how to say it. Connor leaned in to bite gently on Gavin’s pulse point, causing it to speed up, before Gavin finally managed to figure out what to say, “ _choke m’. Choke me pl’ase.”_ Connor bit down a bit harder for a moment before pulling back,' letting go of Conan’s hand.

 

            Conan placed his hand around Gavin’s throat, pressing firmly on Gavin’s carotid artery, cutting off the blood flow carefully avoiding cutting off oxygen. Gavin’s lips curled up into a smile as he let out a desperate shaky noise, letting out a shaky desperate ‘thank you.’ Connor felt that surge of lust rise through him again as he watched Gavin surrender so completely to the 2 of them. Conan smiled, feeling himself warm up as he thought about how Gavin was begging for this. He wanted Connor to feel this too. Conan held out his hand and let the skin fade away, moving it to hold Connor’s hand. He looked into Connor’s eyes, asking for him to do the same. He wanted to share this need with him.

 

            Connor met Conan’s eyes, and let his skin fade away as he held Conan’s hand, linking their hands together, letting out a desperate noise. He knew he was sending a flood of lust, satisfaction, and pride straight into the other android. He had to tear his gaze away from Conan’s eyes to make sure to focus on Gavin, tugging his hair again before letting up to slide his hand up the back of Gavin’s shirt, to drag his nails down the detective’s back drawing a loud noise from Gavin, as he shivered desperately. Conan shivered as he felt Connor’s emotions, sending his own as he moaned softly.

 

            Conan tightened his grip briefly, watching as Gavin spasmed slightly, before letting his grip loosen up, letting the blood flow back properly. Gavin was swimming, and when Conan tightened his grip again, the detective started to shiver, twitching as he felt himself start to fade away until all he could feel was Conan’s hand on his throat, and the nails scratching down his back. Connor noticed that he was starting to get twitchy and knew that it was time to start to bring him back out of it, at least slightly. Connor sent his thoughts to Conan, _‘he’s really far down, we should bring him back up slowly, till he can think again. Then Gavin can decide whether or not he wants to keep going.’_ Connor stopped digging his nails into the detective’s back, and instead started to gently massage Gavin’s back, moving to his shoulders.

 

            Conan nodded as he let go of Gavin’s throat after one last firm squeeze, moving his hand up into the detective’s hair, carding his fingers through the surprisingly soft brown locks. Gavin felt the haze lift slightly as Connor spoke softly to him. “You did so good for us bunny. You listened to us perfectly. You were such a good pet for us.” Gavin couldn’t bring himself to feel annoyed by what Connor was saying, instead it felt nice, knowing that he’d been good for them. Gavin tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t get them to focus, they just kept rolling back in his head, and he finally gave up again, shutting his eyes. He didn’t have to focus right now. Gavin felt this warm peaceful feeling in every fiber of his being.

 

            Conan’s breathing grew shaky as he saw how far away Gavin seemed to be. Pride swelled in Conan’s chest as he thought about how he had a hand in this reaction. “You listened so well. You were so good for me.” Gavin let out a soft hum of appreciation as he nuzzled closer to Connor. The android was so warm, and the hand in his hair was so gentle. Gavin heard the sound of a bird nearby as he started to refocus, still unable to open his eyes. Connor couldn’t hide the surge of affection that flooded out of him from Conan, they were completely linked, Conan could hear all of his proud thoughts, how he gushed about the detective’s obedience, how he should always look like this.

 

            Conan sighed blissfully as Connor continued to send Conan everything he felt, and Conan felt his own affection flood the other android. He couldn’t help but agree that he very much preferred Gavin like this instead of ruining Conan’s pressed jacket. Conan loved these new feelings and he smiled as he couldn’t help but let Connor know that too. Connor felt a surge of desire rush through his processors as he thought about pressing his lips to Conan’s as Gavin’s heart rate and body temperature started to go back to normal, his eyes opening lazily, his vision still hazy. Conan’s eyes turned back to Gavin as he slowly started to come back. He felt conflicted as he felt Connor’s desires and watched Gavin started to refocus. He wanted to kiss Connor too.

 

            Connor felt Conan reciprocate his desires, and while Gavin was still in a daze, surged forward, careful to avoid jostling the detective, to kiss his successor. Connor felt his processors burning as he kissed him, his mind a steady stream of _‘this is perfect- fuck I want you- I’m so happy with you- don’t ever leave.’_ Gavin let out a soft confused noise when he was sandwiched between the 2 androids, blinking slowly as he realized he was outside. Conan heard Gavin but was perfectly happy to ignore him in favor of the heat in his processors and the feeling of Connor’s lips on his. Connor gently carded his fingers through Gavin’s hair to keep him calm, as he slowly licked Conan’s lower lip, begging for entry with a flood of, _‘I want to taste you. Let me taste you. Fuck Conan, please.’_

 

            Conan shivered as he opened he parted his lips, losing himself in the feeling of Connor’s tongue as he sent back a flurry of, ‘ _I want this too. Please don’t stop._ ’ Connor growled lowly in his throat as he let his tongue slip into Conan’s mouth, trying to get Conan to meet his. Gavin blinked a couple of times, his mind still hazy. He felt more at peace than he had in a while, and he was content to ignore his mind trying to protest for a while, letting himself relax against the android, bitterness could wait. Connor sent a flood of need through their connection as he ignored the pop ups that were trying to analyze Conan. After a moment of kissing Conan, he heard Gavin mumble a soft, “fuck me.” Connor always found it amusing that he could never manage to actually say the word fuck correctly.

  
            Conan was briefly distracted by the weird attempt by Gavin to curse and felt Connor’s amusement at the detective flow through him. He had to admit that it was endearing. He pulled apart from Connor, ignoring the string of analysis fluid that connected them for a second before looking down at Gavin, “What the hell was that?” Connor managed to not laugh externally, but Conan could hear the RK800 laughing internally, _‘be nice we did just shatter his pride.’_ Gavin looked up at the two of them, and wanted so badly to get pissed off, but his head was still swimming with bullshit feel good chemicals, stupid fucking dominant android bastards. Gavin just let out an irritated huff before burying his face back into Connor’s shoulder, the tips of his ears turning red out of embarrassment. Gavin shuddered and felt his face get a deeper red when he hazily remembered Connor calling him bunny, how did that damn bastard know about that?!


	2. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sent warmth through the connection, before he paused remembering the strange texture of Gavin’s back, sending a wave of concern through to Conan as he moved his free hand up under Gavin’s shirt. Gavin squirmed and attempted to wiggle away, but realized rather quickly that he couldn’t, with Connor pressed against his front and Conan pressed against his back, “get your damn hand off my back you fucking android!” The last thing the detective wanted was the android analyzing the scars on his back, so he squirmed relentlessly. Conan sent his own worry to Connor and used his free hand to hold Gavin’s shoulder to keep him still, “hold still Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian and Lupe Fiasco
> 
> Here’s the discord: Here's our fan discord https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> In case you’re wondering, yes this does have a plot, yes we do hope it is sad, and yes we will not pull any punches.
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From GhostBuisness42:  
> Yes! Looking forward to more!! Get fucking wrecked Gavin lmao :D  
> From Wiesswitch:  
> Excuse me, but how many chapters did it take to get smut in the other one? I wasn't expecting to be thrown in the deep end here. I'm shook. But it was a great chapter and I can't wait for more

           Connor sent warmth through the connection, before he paused remembering the strange texture of Gavin’s back, sending a wave of concern through to Conan as he moved his free hand up under Gavin’s shirt. Gavin squirmed and attempted to wiggle away, but realized rather quickly that he couldn’t, with Connor pressed against his front and Conan pressed against his back, “get your damn hand off my back you fucking android!” The last thing the detective wanted was the android analyzing the scars on his back, so he squirmed relentlessly. Conan sent his own worry to Connor and used his free hand to hold Gavin’s shoulder to keep him still, “hold still Gavin.”

 

           Gavin glared angrily over Connor’s shoulder as the android ran his hand over the whipping scars across his back. He bit back further protest when he grazed some of the newer ones, around 7 months old. Gavin accepted that he couldn’t wiggle away and resigned himself to glaring angrily at the wall. Connor clicked his tongue as a surge of anger rushed over him as he realized that the scars were from improper whipping. Connor sent a wave of frustration through to Conan, _‘there are scars from a whip all over his back, ranging from around 4 years old to 7 months.’_ Conan flooded Connor with his own anger as he felt Connor run his hand over the scars, ‘ _someone hurt him very recently, then. He won’t tell us directly._ ’

 

            Gavin only got more uncomfortable with all the silence and started to squirm again. He hated that it felt good to have the gentle caresses over the scars and started mumbling curse words. Connor couldn’t help but feel a flood of frustration when he realized Conan was right, _‘someone was hurting him up to a month before I came to the DPD.’_ Conan clenched his jaw tightly as he thought of someone hurting Gavin, and gently rubbed his thumb into Gavin’s shoulder to try and calm him. Gavin went completely still when Conan’s thumb grazed over the thing Gavin hated most about himself. Gavin couldn’t stop his mind from screaming, _‘please don’t notice, please don’t notice. Move your damn hand you bastard!’_

 

            Conan sent a wave of concern to Connor as he felt a different kind of scarring on Gavin’s shoulder, ‘ _I don’t think those are from a whip._ ’ Gavin shoved at Connor’s chest when he felt the android move his hand to inspect the name carved into his shoulder, “alright, that’s enough! Get off me! I’ll fucking fight you both! Now get off of me!” Connor removed his hand from beneath Gavin’s shirt, and breaking his connection with Conan before lifting Gavin off of his lap and setting him on the bench, both androids holding him down when he instantly tried to get away. Connor did his best to look into Gavin’s eyes, “Gavin… These whipping scars are very alarming. Even more so is the name carved into your shoulder.”

 

            Conan nodded in agreement, looking at the detective in concern, “these scars aren’t healthy, Gavin.” Conan was about to say more when Gavin cut him off with a furious snarl, “oh what, really? I didn’t fucking notice. Thank you so much for enlightening me with your years and years of experience with living.” Conan huffed, ignoring the part of him that found this endearing now that he knew how soft he could be, “very funny, Gavin. But we are being serious. We’re worried about you.” Connor nodded, placing a hand on Gavin’s thigh, before the detective moved his thigh to dislodge the android as he turned to glare at Conan, “what’s it matter to you!? You literally met me today,” Gavin said poking Conan in the chest, before spinning to face Connor, “and you just enjoy giving me shit. For all intents and purposes, you shouldn’t give a shit about me or my ‘ _wellbeing’_.”

 

            Connor’s eyes softened, “Gavin, just because I mess with you doesn’t mean I want you to be hurt in any way. Even if we haven’t gotten along in the past, I do care about you.” Gavin growled under his breath, getting irritated, he moved to get up again, not wanting to deal with this bullshit. They had their fun, he went down, whoop-de-doo, it would make everything easier if they would just move on with their lives now that they scratched their itch, instead of pretending to give a damn. The androids didn’t let up, and Conan huffed as he realized this would be as hard as he thought, “Gavin, you are not moving until we talk about this.”

 

           Gavin snarled at Conan when he said that, “what if I don’t want to? Are you going to make me?” Gavin realized after snarling that to the android that that was more provocative than he was going for, and he quickly went to respond, “listen, I know okay? That’s why I stopped going to strangers for this! It happened over half a damn year ago! So just fucking drop it!” Connor sighed softly, and exchanged a look with Conan, before looking back at Gavin, “if you really want us to stop, then we will, but we would like to do this again if you’ll allow us to.” Conan nodded, “Yes, I did find this to be rather... enjoyable. I would like for us to do this again if you’re willing.”

 

           Gavin had started to stand up before stopping in his tracks, sitting back down in something similar to shock as he looked at the duo incredulously, “the hell do you mean you want to do this again?” Gavin couldn’t help but admit that he would absolutely love to go down for them again, they had been good to him. Though the aftercare was a bit lacking, in their defense they were in public and it wasn’t a super intense scene. Conan blinked, raising an eyebrow, “it means we enjoyed giving you what you wanted, Gavin. You were so good for us, perfectly obedient.” Gavin hated how his cheeks flushed under the android’s praise.

 

           Connor looked at Gavin and smiled softly, noticing how he responded to Conan’s praise, “the reason I’ve been messing with you is, so I could see how long it would take before you finally asked for what you wanted. I wanted to care for you. That is why I did so much research about caring for subs, like yourself. I wanted to do this right.” Gavin groaned softly, moving to run a hand through his already messed up hair, there was no way to hide how messed up it was from anyone at this point, “I don’t understand you two, didn’t you already get what you wanted? I went down, _hooray_! Why the heck would you stick around for the rest of this?” Gavin very carefully made sure he didn’t gesture to himself at the end, knowing that wouldn’t go over well.

 

           Conan tilted his head slightly, “I want to see it again. You are wonderful when you finally submit.” Conan moved to rest his hand on the side of Gavin’s neck, feeling his heart rate accelerate, “I like seeing you tell us what you actually want, I like it when you let us take you apart like you’ve been needing. I want to do that again.” Connor nodded, “Yes, seeing you finally give into your desires is very satisfying. Seeing you gasp when Conan choked you, made my processors burn. If we had been in private… I would have liked to have done more to show you just how good I can be for you.”

 

           Gavin rubbed the side of his throat that wasn’t being held dominatingly by Conan. _That… that sounded nice._ Gavin sighed shutting his eyes tightly and leaned his head back against the wall behind the bench, “... how’d you know that I like being called bunny?” Connor chuckled shyly, “I may or may not have gone through your search history upon noticing that when we fought in the evidence locker, that you became erect. I wanted to see if I could do that to you again, without the beating of course. I was satisfied when I saw that you enjoyed being dominated. It was… interesting to me. I wanted to do that for you.”

 

           Gavin flushed red as he thought about that day. He had tried to get back at Connor for the little “bromance” bullshit and Connor had kicked his ass barehanded, it had been so good, especially with how wound up he had been, he hadn’t gone down for anyone in over a month, he was getting desperate. “Why the hell would you go through my search history? That’s kinda, I don’t know, illegal…”, Gavin knew he had fallen through on that, but he couldn’t help but be oddly grateful that Connor had done that for him. That way he didn’t have to ask, Connor just knew. Gavin bit his lip, fuck he wanted Connor to use everything he had learned on him.

 

           Connor shrugged with a smile, “Oops. Too late now. Besides, it came in handy, didn’t it?” Gavin groaned lowly, his face flushed, “yeah, yeah it did.” Gavin remembered from the haze how Connor had forced him to beg for Conan to choke him. Connor knew he liked being forced to beg for it. Gavin knew his eyes fell half-lidded as he realized that if Connor knew everything, he would do so much to him. _Fuck Gavin wanted him to do everything to him._ Conan smiled as he watched Gavin’s react to what Connor said, “Besides, we enjoyed being together as well. I could feel what he felt, the way he desired you, the way he desired me.” Connor flushed blue as he met Conan’s blue eyes with his own, “Yes, I never considered using interfacing in such an intimate way.”

 

           Gavin looked between the two and chuckled softly, “Jesus Christ you two want to fuck each other.” It took Gavin a moment to realize that the android likely knew about Gavin’s special purchases, and he felt his face heat up and he groaned burying his face in his hands. Conan raised an eyebrow as he broke eye contact with Connor and turned to the detective, “are you okay, Gavin?” he asked, and Connor smirked. “Probably thinking about just how much I know from his search history. Sorry, bunny, it’s a lot.”

 

           Gavin shuddered hearing the android call him bunny, “did you check my purchases too?” Gavin asked nervously, as he ran his hand through his ruined hair. Connor shrugged, his LED turning yellow, “actually, no, but I am now.” Gavin hopped out of his seat and grabbed Connor’s jacket his face turning bright red, “no! Stop digging into my purchase history! There are things there! Things Connor! Things!” Connor burst into laughter as his LED turned blue, “Just kidding, I did look not long after I finished examining your search history. It’s too late, I rather enjoyed your collar detective. And having them engraved was a smart choice.” Conan bit his cheek to keep from laughing as well. Gavin groaned and let go of the android’s jacket, “you’re an ass.”

 

           Connor smirked, “But I assume it’s been awhile since the leash was used. I could remedy that.” Gavin hated the surge of want that caused, he felt a stirring in his crotch, which he decidedly ignored, _fuck it would be nice to be lead on his leash._ Gavin decidedly didn’t beg the androids to come home with him and please follow through with that delicious promise. Conan felt his cheeks warm as he noticed Gavin’s reaction, “as much as that excites all of us, we should get back to work. I haven’t even begun work today.”, Conan stood up from the bench, adjusting his jacket as he looked down at Gavin. He leaned over and began to pat down Gavin’s jacket, “But you should think about our proposition, Gavin.”

 

            Gavin felt another surge of want when he saw how much bigger Conan was than him, before getting distracted by Connor attempting to fix his hair. It was nice being taken care of. Gavin bit his lip and let himself relax as Conan tilted his head up to check to make sure that he hadn’t left any marks on the detective’s throat. Gavin let out a soft noise at that, craving more, despite knowing that couldn’t happen. Once they were all presentable, they walked back into the precinct. Gavin was seriously considering inviting the dynamic duo home with him.

 

           Hank raised an eyebrow as he saw all three walk back in. Gavin seemed to be fixed, however they did that, and he watched as Conan and Gavin walked away and Connor rejoined him. “So, I guess you fixed him?”, he asked the android, going over a case file. “It took a while, but yes we managed to get him back to normal.” Connor bit his lip realizing that if anyone would know more about Gavin’s scars, then Hank was the next best bet. He sent a message to Hank’s computer, ‘ _Do you know where or when Gavin got the scar on his nose?_ ’ Hank raised an eyebrow before responding, ‘ _He got it like two years ago, never explained why. Why? Is something wrong?_ ’ Connor bit his lip and tried to decide how to let Hank know about the scars on Gavin’s back, the whipping and the name.

 

           It took Connor a moment, before he sent another message, ‘ _Gavin has whipping scars ranging from 4 years to 7 months ago, and though I couldn’t see what it said, there is a scar of a word on his shoulder. It doesn’t bode well.’_ Connor said looking over at Gavin who seemed much more at ease as he worked on his files. Conan across from him also seemed to be hard at work. Hank’s eyes widened, ‘ _Yeah, that doesn’t sound good. I take it he wasn’t keen on telling you about it?_ ’ he asked. Connor shook his head, ‘ _He’s defensive about it. He also couldn’t understand why we would care about him. It makes me worried._ ’

 

           Hank looked over to Gavin. He turned back to his computer, ‘ _I would know a thing or two about that. And I have seen him with a lot of bruises in the past few years, especially around his throat. I thought he was just so annoying that someone finally snapped, but I guess I was wrong._ ’ Connor bit his lip and sent the contents of Hank and his conversation to Conan. Connor sighed, this description sounded similar to the signs Connor had been trained to look for in a domestic violence situation. Connor lightly bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Hank as he sent another message, ‘ _was Gavin in a relationship when all this was going on?’_ Hank took a moment to think about it, ‘ _I overheard him mention a boyfriend a few years ago, but not much else. Chris would know more about that._ ’

 

           Connor sent him a thank you, before sending a message to Conan, ‘ _Hank says that Gavin mentioned a boyfriend a few years back but that he suggests talking to Chris, Gavin’s close or even best friend. He probably knows I’ve been messing with Gavin and won’t say anything. If you ask him as Gavin’s new partner, he might say something that could help._ ’ Conan nodded, his LED swirling yellow as he glanced at Gavin before looking back at his computer. He couldn’t help but worry about the detective. Someone had hurt him, and Conan could hear his fans turn on to help him cool down as his body grew hot. The idea of someone hurting the man he had seen in the alleyway, so open and trusting, filled him with rage. He sent a message to Connor, ‘ _When it is acceptable to take a break, I will speak to Chris in person. I’ll work and keep tabs on Gavin until then.’_ He saw Connor nod out of the corner of his eye and reserved himself to focusing on his work.

  

           The opportunity arrived faster than Conan thought when Chris got up to get a cup of coffee. Conan sent Connor a quick message before following after Chris, _‘the opportunity has occurred, we will be talking in the break room. I’ll let you know what Chris says.’_ Chris had a cup of piping hot coffee in a Styrofoam cup, and was adding an unhealthy amount sugar to it. Once he was done, Chris turned to look at Conan, and smiled softly, “so you’re the new detective. Welcome to our unit.” Conan smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Conan. Officer Miller, right? I’m Gavin’s new partner.”

 

           Chris chuckled, “yeah, just call me Chris, and I’m sorry you’re stuck with him, he’s more troublesome than Damian and he’s barely a year old.” Conan rolled his eyes, “he hasn’t been too much trouble yet. But I wanted to ask you a few questions about him so that I can work with him better, since he is still a bit closed off.” Chris smiled and took a sip of his coffee before responding, “of course, I’m more than happy to help you. He could use a good partner.” Conan nodded, “Yes, he really could. Do you know how he likes his coffee? I’m thinking of a peace offering.” Chris laughed rolling his eyes, “he likes it with a ridiculous amount of creamer, don’t let him try to convince you otherwise.”

 

           Conan raised an eyebrow, faking innocence, “Really? Noted. So… has he always been unable to say fuck?” Chris almost dropped his coffee when he burst into laughter, “he’s never been able to say it right. It’s always been hilarious too! Used to make him say it around the men he’s had the hots for and watch them burst into laughter. Gavin might have been unhappy about that.” Conan grinned as he thought about poking fun at Gavin for that, “Does he have any pets?” Chris seemed to relax taking another sip of his hot coffee before responding, “Mittens and Gloves, two twin cats, they’re little terrors, but they love Gavin.”

 

           Conan smiled softly. That was adorable. “What hobbies does he have?” Chris smiled softly into his cup, “he likes video games dating simulators, don’t let him know I told you, he loves going for runs, and also yoga, another thing he will not admit to.” Conan bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about how flexible Gavin must be, “Does he have any… allergies?” Chris raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, “he’s allergic to peanuts, but it isn’t super severe. He still keeps eating Reese’s despite his allergy.” Conan made a mental note to check any ingredients of any food he might give Gavin, and to hide any peanut butter candy. “Any places he likes to go out to eat?” Chris thought about it, “we usually hit up Five Guys and Panda Express. He really likes the orange chicken from Panda Express, so if you’re trying to butter him up, that’s what you should get him.”

 

           Conan nodded, making sure he remembered to tell Connor this, “when does he usually arrive for working hours?” Chris bit his lip, seemingly thinking back on something, “he used to arrive late a lot, which stopped him from advancing in the ranks, but lately he’s been arriving on time, at around 8:55 am.” Chris took a drink of his coffee, glad it was staying hot. Conan’s LED switched to yellow for a moment before settling back to blue. That didn’t sound promising. “How large is his workload? I’ve noticed he’s a bit behind.” A warm expression crossed the human’s face, “he’s usually on top of his work, but when Damian was born he started taking on some of my work, so I could see my son more often. Of course, he won’t admit to that, and if you mention it he gets pissy. He doesn’t even like that _I_ know what he’s up to.”

 

           Conan felt affection bubble up in him, “do you work with him often?” Chris thought about it, taking a long drink before responding, “not super often, but we see each other often enough.” Conan nodded, taking a moment to word his next question, knowing this was a sensitive subject, “you have known Gavin for a long time, and I am aware that you two are very close to each other. I have noticed something, and it concerns me. I realized you would likely be able to help me understand what I am trying to figure out.” Chris blinked, “Sure, what is it? Is something wrong?” Conan tried to think of the easiest and most gentle way to say this, and finally just settled on saying exactly what Connor found, “Gavin has scars on his back from improper whipping, ranging from 4 years to 7 months ago.” Conan paused giving the officer time to react.

 

           Chris visibly tensed, opening his mouth before shutting it again, clearly debating whether or not to answer, “look, everyone has their turn-ons, he just had a few bad incidents with his, I’m sure.” Conan narrowed his eyes slightly, the need to defend himself rising in his chest, “please don’t mistake what I’m saying for anything other than concern, the fact that someone has carved their name into his shoulder is mostly why I am expressing concern.” Conan jumped as Chris crushed the Styrofoam cup in his hand in a shocked rage, gasping as he burned his hand. The android rushed over to the human, quickly grabbing some napkins to get the scalding liquid off of his hands before leading him to the sink to run cool water over it.

 

           “I apologize, I was under the impression you would have been aware of that detail.” Chris’ heart rate had accelerated significantly. “Shit- I didn’t- fuck…” Chris seemed distraught as his shoulders went slack. He seemed defeated, and Conan could almost swear his eyes were watering. “He- I didn’t know, _I didn’t notice_ … There was a guy, Hawke, he was an ass. I don’t know why Gavin stayed with him, but I didn’t think it had gotten that bad, that he had-…” Chris sighed, but then he seemed to realize something, and he turned to Conan. “Wait a minute, how do you know he has scars on his back? Or on his shoulder?”

 

            Conan felt his processors stall and, in his panic, immediately messaged Connor, ‘ _Chris is asking me how I know about the scars and the name what do i do??_ ’ Connor looked over to see coffee on the floor and his partner in crime talking to Chris, ‘ _do we want to lie or not? Also, who spilled coffee?’_ Connor was confused and made sure to check that Gavin was still distracted. He seemed fully focused on his work. Conan sighed, ‘ _I don’t see a reason to lie._ ’ Conan looked at Chris, a light blue blush appearing on his face, “I am sexually attracted to Gavin, as is Connor and Gavin was recently… intimate with us. Connor and I discovered the scars, much to his chagrin. We wanted to see if you knew anything about it.”

 

           Chris stared at Conan blankly for a moment, “alright… Uh, I guess I should ask what your intentions are?” Conan’s eyes softened, “Connor and I are worried about him since these are signs of domestic abuse. We want to make sure he’s okay. We care about him.” Chris smiled softly at that, relaxing again, “Hawke is gone, he left a month or so before Connor arrived. He finally came to me for help. We moved him into a new house, changed all his contact information so the asshole can’t find him. I had wanted to check him for injuries, but... “Chris took a moment, taking a slow breath, “when I touched him he would flinch, I’m guessing that Hawke tore into him one last time before finally leaving.” Conan felt his body heat up as he processed this information, some part of his processors screaming at him to protect Gavin from Hawke, even though he was gone, before finally turning the water off when Chris removed his hand, “thank you for your help, Chris. Connor and I appreciate this.” Chris nodded, taking a deep breath, his face swimming with emotion, “anything for Gavin. I’m glad he’s got someone looking out for him. He needs someone to help him.”

 

            Gavin grinned quite satisfied with the work he had managed to finish, once he was caught back up, he took a moment to look off into the distance, remembering the hazy memories from the alley, how it felt to be in Connor’s lap, _man that had been so good._ Gavin felt a bit of heat spread through him. Conan split off from Chris as they left the breakroom, walking over to Connor as he thought about what he had just learned. He glanced over and saw Chris walking over to Gavin, probably to have a word or two with him. He wasn’t really concerned about that right now. Connor reached out to grab Conan’s hand wanting to see what had just happened, letting his skin fade away, waiting for Conan to agree or pull away. Conan met Connor’s hand with his own, his skin fading away.

 

**_Uploading memories… Uploading… Upload complete._ **

**_Downloading memories… Downloading… Download complete._ **

 

            Connor had to force his face to stay straight as he felt Conan’s rage, fear, and concern as he looked at their discussion. Connor knew he was sending the same emotions to Conan as he watched their discussion. Connor knew Conan could overhear his thoughts as they flooded his processors, _‘how dare Hawke hurt Gavin? Had he not seen how good Gavin was? How perfectly obedient he is?!’_ Conan clenched his jaw as he felt Connor’s rage and heard his words, ‘ _I know! He was so good for us! But that’s not important right now. Hawke is gone, we need to focus on helping Gavin now. Show him what it should be like._ ’ Connor sighed, relaxing slightly, sending a soft wave of appreciation to Conan, _‘we’ll be the best dominants in the world. And if we ever somehow find Hawke, then we will show him how it feels to be whipped improperly._ ’ Conan grinned darkly, ‘ _Without a doubt._ ’

 

            Gavin bit his lip as his eyes fluttered shut, _Conan’s hand was big enough to wrap around his throat with just one hand, and the feeling of Connor’s teeth on his pulse. Fuck what would it feel like to have that mouth between his-_ He snapped out of it as he heard a familiar, damning chuckle, “Hey, you know I’m not one to kinkshame, but you sure aren’t hiding it. What if Hank saw you?” Gavin blinked out of it, when Hank stepped into view, and _oh please no he’s naked._ Gavin glared at Chris, “I just saw a naked Hank in my fantasies I hope you are happy.” Chris snorted, “very happy. Thanks for asking.” Gavin flipped him off petulantly. Chris’ face then dropped, swimming with worry, “Hey, uh… I wanted to talk to you about something serious.” Gavin raised his eyebrow as he smiled curiously, “what’s got your panties in a twist?”

 

            Chris took a deep breath, “Did Hawke brand you before he left?” Gavin stared at him for a moment, before spinning to look at Connor and Conan with as much rage as he could manage, while a feeling of dread filled him. He had managed to hide that for a year, and these android assholes had ruined it. Gavin then turned back to Chris and tried to decide what to say. He didn’t want to tell Chris, but he already knew, lying to Chris any more wouldn’t do anything but strain their relationship after he finally got it back. Gavin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruining it again, “it was a month or so before he left.” Chris’ face contorted with worry, “why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve helped you. I would’ve been there for you, Gavin. You’re my best friend.”

 

            Gavin sighed angrily, letting out a bitter huff before looking up at Chris, “hey! You’re my best friend and I’ve been ignoring you for like 2 years! But my boyfriend just carved his name into me you mind helping me, oh and here, take the remaining shreds of dignity while you’re at it.” Gavin took a shaky sigh before continuing, “I wasn’t ready for you to help me yet, best friend or not.” Chris sighed, pulling Gavin into his arms and hugging him tightly, “shut up. From now on, tell me if shit like that happens, okay?” Gavin couldn’t help but melt slightly into the hug, before he mumbled a, “I hope I don’t have anything to tell you,” into Chris’ shirt. He didn’t feel like pulling away, not when it had taken such a long time to get back to this. Chris chuckled, “Well, you’ve got Connor and Conan, and if Conan is half the good person Connor is, I think you’re good. Good luck with that, by the way.”

 

            Gavin loudly groaned, turning to glare at them again, “is there anything they _didn’t_ tell you?” Chris snorted, “they didn’t mention your choking thing, if that makes you feel better.” Gavin chuckled and rolled his eyes, “anything that you didn’t already know.” Chris shook his head, “Nah. But I did give away your coffee secret.” Gavin groaned and broke the hug with a light shove, “why am I even friends with you? Fucking asshole.” Chris smirked, “I don’t know, figured you would ditch me after I started calling you ‘bunny’ in high school, but you were unstoppable.” Gavin managed to hide his flush when Chris mentioned his sex name. Sex name? Why would he call it the sex name? Gavin shook his head, “go back to work so you can go home to the little terror, and his dad.” Chris nodded, “Alright, take care of yourself, Gav.” Gavin shooed him away.

  
            Connor knew they were in trouble when Chris left, and Gavin glared at them for a third time. Connor knew he couldn’t even get mad at Chris for ratting them out, because they had kinda brought it on themselves. Connor sent a wave of bitter acceptance into Conan. Conan winced as he caught Gavin’s gaze, ‘ _We are definitely in trouble now. We may have to wait until tomorrow to see if he wants to try again._ ’ Connor knew he was disappointed beyond belief, but he looked up at Conan pleadingly, _‘we still have each other, right?’_ Conan’s eyes lit up, ‘ _Absolutely. We’ll make do. He’s the one out of luck._ ’ Connor bit his lip and sent a wave of excitement to Conan. Conan smiled warmly, bringing Connor’s hand to his lips and peppering his knuckles with kisses. Suit yourself, Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humble: What’s Chris’ last name?  
> Surprise: Miller  
> Humble after a moment: What’s Chris’ last name?  
> Surprise: Miller!  
> Humble after another moment: What’s Chris’ last name?  
> Surprise: MILLER YOU CUNT!


	3. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the shift finally ended, Conan stood up from his desk and adjusted his jacket, smiling down at Gavin, who gave him a deadpan look. “Oh, don’t worry. I am fully aware that you are not in the mood to spend some time with us tonight. We don’t mind, we have each other to please tonight.” Conan said, smirking as a blush grew on Gavin’s face. Connor walked over, gently leaning into Conan, “Our shift is over… Hank is going to be done in approximately 3 minutes. So let’s go wait for him.” The android smirked down at Gavin, blushing blue, “We’ll see you tomorrow… bunny.” The two androids chuckled, holding hands as they walked away and left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Neighbors Know My Name by Try Songz
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to someone from our discord (which you can join here: https://discord.gg/dcdea4y)  
> Here’s to you The Hero We Don’t Deserve, thank you for your service.
> 
> HEY! WHERE’S THE COMMENTS FAM!  
> Our only funny comment:  
> skiiish367 said:  
> I really reaally REALLYYY want to torture Hawke in the most cruel way possible.
> 
> Humble is sad. (You disappoint me.)

            When the shift finally ended, Conan stood up from his desk and adjusted his jacket, smiling down at Gavin, who gave him a deadpan look. “Oh, don’t worry. I am fully aware that you are not in the mood to spend some time with us tonight. We don’t mind, we have each other to please tonight.” Conan said, smirking as a blush grew on Gavin’s face. Connor walked over, gently leaning into Conan, “Our shift is over… Hank is going to be done in approximately 3 minutes. So, let’s go wait for him.” The android smirked down at Gavin, blushing blue, “We’ll see you tomorrow… _bunny._ ” The two androids chuckled, holding hands as they walked away and left the building.

 

            Gavin watched them go and sighed softly, worrying his lip as he nibbled on it, _‘it’s probably better this way.’_ Gavin couldn’t help but think that the pair would probably be better off without him there, though he couldn’t deny the heat that had spread through him when Connor had called him bunny. These two were going to drive him insane at this rate. Gavin sighed and put his face on his desk, he had another hour left in his shift, because he had showed up late. This was going to suck, not only was he at work an hour later than usual, he was going to be stuck thinking about what the two androids would be doing to each other.

 

            Hank finally logged out of his computer and stood up, stretching as he began to walk out the door. He strode past Gavin’s desk, smirking as he saw the man’s forehead on the desk. He walked outside and immediately spotted the androids, “Gave him one last tease before you left?” Connor chuckled warmly, “well yeah, if we want him to want us, we have to plant the idea.” Conan grinned, “so we just gave him something to think about for the rest of his shift. He’ll probably be antsy tomorrow.” Hank laughed as he unlocked the car and got into the driver’s seat, “You two are quite the team. He might not even sleep tonight.” Conan frowned, “Well, I hope he gets at least 8 hours of sleep. Otherwise it could be detrimental. I will make sure to ask him about that tomorrow.”

 

            Hank rolled his eyes as he turned the car on, “It was a fucking joke, damn. Chill. I swear, you two are ridiculous.” He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Connor shrugged, and sent Conan a message, _‘Gavin’s health is no joke.’_ Connor looked at Hank in the front of the car, and seeing that he couldn’t see their hands, reached over to take Conan’s. It was addicting to feel what Conan felt, to share everything with someone else. Conan smiled and met Connor’s hand with his own, tucking them under his leg before the orange glow gave them away. Connor shivered happily as he made himself look out the window, to hide the blue blush that he knew would rise on his cheeks, _‘I’m excited to explore your body more.’_ Connor admitted through their connection.

 

           Conan felt his cock twitch and turned to hide his own blush. He had never been told that by Connor before, and the idea was exciting. He shivered slightly, ‘ _I am excited as well. I would love to see more of you. I want to see the face you made when we first interfaced. I loved it._ ’ Connor shuddered when he felt Conan’s desire, it caused a stirring in his pants, he had yet to fully explore that part of his anatomy and couldn’t help but imagine Conan being the first to handle and touch him. That would be… Connor couldn’t decide the word for it, but he _wanted_ that.

 

           Hank’s grip on the wheel tightened as he noticed the soft blue light from either android turn yellow with the occasional flash of red. He briefly looked at them through the rearview mirror, “I don’t know what you two are doing back there but knock it off. Keep that shit where I can’t see it, okay?” Connor let a rush of disappointment flood out of him into Conan, Connor felt a surge of bitterness add into it. He was going to replace all his coffee with decaf, move all of the furniture over an inch, and hide all of his left socks. Conan smirked as he felt these emotions. ‘ _Maybe Hank would find his drawers rearranged? How would he get dressed then?’_ Oh, and Conan was thinking of rearranging the kitchen and living room.

 

            Hank grumbled when he saw the smiles on the twins, “I mean it, that’s weird. I will stop the car.” He threatened them, relaxing as they seemed to get the message and held their hands in the air. “Thank you.” Connor sent a message to Conan, ‘ _After our fun, we will strike._ ’ Conan leaned back into his seat, ‘ _Sounds good to me._ ’ Connor may have pouted the rest of the drive, until they finally got to the house. Connor was excited beyond belief, he desperately wanted to feel Conan, and as soon as the car was pulling into the driveway, the deviant grabbed the other android dragging them out of the car and towards the room they were currently sharing. Hank jumped as they hit the ground running, “Wh- _Why!?_ ” He finally stopped the car, turning it off and getting out. They didn’t even close the door. He huffed as he closed the open doors and walked into the house, deciding to grab a drink and go to bed as soon as possible.

 

            Conan laughed as they slammed the door behind them, immediately linking hands as they held each other close and fell into Connor’s bed. Connor couldn’t help but burst into laughter as he fell onto the bed, Conan on top of the smaller android. He bit his lip as he looked up at Conan, _‘I’m happy you’re here.’_ Conan leaned in close, nibbling on Connor’s neck, ‘ _You and I both._ ’ They broke the connection just long enough to remove some of their clothes and toss them away before rejoining, unable to keep away for too long. Connor couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh when he nibbled on his neck, as he tilted his head back. He whined when the connection broke, and he pulled off his jacket and shirt quickly, before practically tackling his successor in desperation to get that addictive connection back.

 

            Conan growled as he pressed his lips to Connor’s, licking at his bottom lip, trying to urge the other android to let him in. As soon as Connor felt Conan’s tongue slide along his lip, he let his lips part, making a desperate noise when Conan’s tongues slide into his mouth. Connor felt his skin fade slightly where they were connected, desperate to interface everywhere he could with Conan. Conan moved his free hand to tug at Connor’s belt, undoing it and eventually pulling it through the belt loops and tossed it aside, ‘ _I want to see more- to feel more. Please._ ’ Connor let out a desperate whine into their kiss, pulling off Conan’s belt, _‘you can see everything- I want you to see everything.’_ Connor untucked Conan’s shirt so he could slide his hand up under the other deviant’s shirt, feeling the muscular back. Connor let out a shaky noise when he desperately wrapped his legs around Conan’s hips, needing to press closer, _feel more_.

 

            Conan moaned as he felt Connor wrap himself around his waist, using his hand to unbutton Connor’s pants and pull down the zipper and doing his best to pull them off Connor’s waist. Connor begrudgingly released his legs from Conan’s hips, so the other android could pull off his pants, leaving Connor in just his underwear. The android tossed his head back, chest heaving, his face a dark blue, “ _Conan, please._ ” Connor was desperate for contact, the front of his underwear slightly wet from the contact. Conan unbuttoned his own pants as well, kicking them off before pulling Connor close, kissing the android’s neck. Conan palmed the bulge in Connor’s underwear, growling deep in his throat.

 

            Connor let out a loud desperate noise when Conan touched his cock, his mouth falling open as he flooded the android with a wave of _‘touch me- please touch- fuck I need you- you look so good-’_ Connor tilted his head back more, giving his partner better access to his throat, as messages flashed in front of his eyes warning about his temperature, warning about his processors getting overwhelmed. Conan slipped his hand under the waistband of Connor’s underwear, wrapping his hand around the smaller android’s slick erection. Conan groaned as Connor’s words flowed through him, ‘ _you’re so fucking pretty- you look so good like this-_ ’ Conan moved to the other side of Connor’s neck, kissing and nibbling at his skin before biting the android, growling lowly as he thrust his hips.

 

**Warning Skin is Damaged! Thirium is gathering to fix the areas!**

 

            Connor let out desperate gasps as he rolled his hips, trying to get more contact from Conan’s hand. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, wondering if Conan could feel how good this felt. Connor moved his free hand to desperately grab hold of the android’s shoulder, scratching Conan’s skin as he did so. Connor let his lips part, “ _fuck Conan, please!”_ Connor didn’t care about how loud he was getting, it was so good, but it wasn’t enough yet, _he needed more._ Conan let go of Connor’s erection and grasped at the android’s underwear, yanking it, grinning as the sound of ripping fabric filled the room as he tossed them away. He let go of Connor’s hand, pulling his legs from around his waist and lifted him before flipping him onto his stomach.

 

            Connor couldn’t hide the vicious thrill that ran through his processors when Conan ripped his clothes to get more access to him, and then he let out a desperate noise when he flipped him over onto his stomach. Connor scrambled to bring his knees under him, lifting his ass up, before he went to get on his hands. Conan growled, pushing Connor down with one hand, leaving the smaller android’s face laying on the bed, “Like this.” Connor felt his cock twitch desperately, and he buried his blue face in the sheets, as he spread his legs wider for Conan, trembling as his processors screamed at him, that he was overwhelmed.

 

            Conan licked his bottom lip, shivering as he remembered some of Connor’s research. He wanted to fuck him until he became a desperate mess. He gently pressed a finger into Connor’s tight hole, drawing a desperate whining noise from Connor as he buried his face in the sheets again, pouting as he realized he didn’t have any lube, and Connor was too tight for Conan to do what he wanted without it. But… he was made to adapt to desperate situations, and he happened to have plenty of analysis fluid on hand. Connor let out a desperate squeal when he felt something firm and slick glide over his hole. Connor bit the sheets as his legs trembled, hand reached desperately for Conan’s to try and let him understand how desperate he was, how he _needed_ Conan to do that again.

 

            Conan pulled away, taking Connor’s hand in his own and moaning as the smaller android flooded him with need. He leaned back down, his tongue slipping out and slowly drawing it across Connor’s entrance, grinning as Connor squirmed under his touch. He slowly circled the rim, and when Connor was relaxed enough, he began to slip inside. Connor shivered as he grasped the sheets, feeling himself slowly stretch as Conan stuck something inside. The trembling deviant let out desperate noises, practically mewling when Conan’s tongue dipped further inside of him. “ _Oh please- deeper- get deeper- feels so good Conan-.”_ Connor begged loudly, blinking back cleaning fluid as he got more and more desperate.

 

            Conan let out a muffled chuckle, the vibrations drawing another desperate noise from Connor, his grip on Conan’s hand tightening. Conan finally felt Connor’s hole loosen enough for the larger android to push his tongue all the way in. Connor let out a noise that was half squeal- half moan as he desperately shoved his ass back more, trying to get more from him. Conan brought his free hand beside his mouth, gently tracing around his tongue before beginning to work in a finger alongside it. Connor bit the blankets as a blue blush spread over his shoulders, his legs trembling as his neglected cock throbbed desperately, _‘touch me-please touch me- Conan-.’_ Connor let out a desperate wailing sound into the blanket when Conan’s finger started to spread him out.

 

            Conan felt his face burn as he stretched Connor, moving his finger around his tongue until Connor was loose enough for him to slide in another finger. Conan groaned as he heard Connor’s moans, spreading his fingers. Connor felt his face turn a darker blue, the dark blue hickeys starting to fade due to it, then suddenly Connor felt Conan spread his fingers holding him open, as the android’s tongue slid in between them. Conan moved his tongue around his fingers, growling as Connor’s legs trembled, analysis fluid sliding down the crack of his ass. Conan pulled his head back, moving to bite the curve of Connor’s ass as he worked a third finger inside Connor, spreading him out determinedly. Connor felt his legs give out, only staying up thanks to Conan’s fingers inside of him as his processors whited out, a staticky scream of pleasure escaping him as a white strain of Thirium covered the sheets below him.  

           

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Connor opened his eyes shakily, his legs still trembling as he panted, mouth hanging open as he tried to recalibrate his systems. He barely noticed the loud bang from behind the wall. He couldn’t care less. Conan trembled, panting as his processors nearly overloaded as he felt Connor reach his limit. His dick was throbbing desperately, and Conan wanted nothing more than to finally get inside of Connor, feeling how tightly he gripped the android’s fingers. Conan moved his fingers inside of Connor, drawing a desperate whine from the android along with a babbled string of, “ _I can’t- my processors are overwhelmed Conan.”_ Conan hummed, stopping for a moment, “I think you can, but if you don’t want to, I’ll stop.”

 

            Connor lets out another desperate whining noise when the fingers in him stopped moving, “ _don’t stop- please don’t stop- you’re so mean-._ ” Conan chuckled, moving his fingers again as he began to stretch Connor even more, the tips of his fingers grazing a sensitive bundle of sensors that caused Connor to have to grasp the sheets, not even registering the sound of them tearing, as a loud desperate staticky noise escaped the android. Conan shivered as Connor flooded him with pleasure, finally working in his pinkie finger. Connor let out another staticky scream of desperation when he was suddenly stuffed even more full his mind flooded with a thought of, ‘ _I can’t fit anymore- it’s too much- please give me more- I can’t take much more of this- processors are screaming at me-.’_

 

           Conan pushes his fingers in a bit deeper before pulling them out to the first knuckles, and then pushing them back in again, pressing against the cluster of sensors as he shuddered, feeling the overwhelming wave of pleasure radiating from Connor. Connor was a mess as Conan pressed firmly on his sensors 4 more times, until finally Connor snapped at him, “I can’t take much more! If you want to do something, then fu-,” Connor’s voice cracked on another firm press, going lax in response, “ _please._ ” Conan finally pulled his fingers out, ripping his underwear off and throwing it across the room before grabbing Connor’s hips, pressing firmly enough to leave blue bruises, he held Connor’s hips steady as he pressed the tip of his dick into the desperate android.

 

           Connor’s mouth fell open as he felt a rush of pleasure from Conan as he finally started to sink inside. Conan made it halfway in before grunting desperately and slamming the rest of the way in, drawing a loud scream from Connor, “ ** _OH FUCK-!_** ” Hank growled in frustration as the androids were so loud that Sumo, the dog who slept through anything, began to bark loudly. Hank looked for something else to throw at the wall. He had already chucked the alarm clock, so he grabbed a shoe from the floor next to the bed and hurled it at the wall, “Shut the fuck up!”

 

           Conan huffed as he heard Hank yelling in the next room, seemingly having found something else to throw. He looked around, squeezing Connor’s ass until he could find something to retaliate with. He scanned the bedside table, immediately spotting and grabbing Connor’s bobblehead dog and chucking it at the wall, as he pulled out half way, before slamming back in till their hips met, drawing another loud cry from Connor as he slammed into the bundle of sensors inside of Connor’s entrance. Hank growled as he heard one of them- he didn’t fucking care which- throw something at the wall in response, while one of them let out an irritating pornographic moan. He defeatedly grabbed one of his pillows and his blanket and walked over to his closet and closed the door behind him, laying down as he turned up the music in his headphone and put them back on.

 

           Conan felt his processors screaming as he began to thrust into Connor, the android beneath him screaming static, pulling out and pushing back in and grazing the sensors several times. Conan’s chest was heaving as he shuddered through wave after wave of pleasure from the feeling of Connor’s tight ass, and from Connor whose prostate was being pounded. Conan was letting out low desperate groans, as his mouth fell open, a blue blush spreading over his shoulders. He pushed Connor further down on the bed, gasping for air as he felt himself throbbing as he got close. Connor was tightening up around him on each thrust, the desperate static getting more warped as he got closer and closer to the edge. There was a loud snap as the headboard of Connor’s bed snapped in half.

 

           Conan moaned loudly as he came inside Connor, thrusting deep inside as his body went numb, filling the android beneath him up with Thirium. Connor spasmed around him, letting out a silent scream as he more white Thirium stained the sheets below the android’s hips. Connor heard their fans whirring loudly as their systems both popped up the same message.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

           Conan panted as he came to, sitting up and easing himself out of Connor, who whined lowly at the sudden emptiness, and collapsing next to him. He glanced over at Connor, noticing the broken headboard. Oh well. Connor breathed heavily as his blush started to fade, leaving behind countless bite marks on his neck and shoulders, he shivered and made an embarrassed desperate sound as he felt Thirium trickle out of him. Conan smiled, pulling Connor to his side and kissing his temple, “sorry about your bed.” Connor blinked lazily as he moved one of his legs to rest on Conan’s hip, smearing Thirium on the other android as he looked at the headboard and shrugged, “your bed’s still fine.” Conan smiled into Connor’s hair, “not if you keep that train of thought.” Connor grinned cheekily and looked up at Conan through his lashes as he flooded the other android with naughty thoughts through their connection. Conan raised an eyebrow, “again? Well, let me check my schedule… I’m free.” Connor snorted at the awful joke and rolled over to get up and cross the room.

 

            Hank groaned as he stretched, his neck stiff. He blinked in confusion before remembering that he had to sleep in the closet because the damn androids couldn’t keep it down. He lumbered out of the closet, making his way to the dresser. He gasped and swears loudly as he stubs his toe on the bed. He shakes his head and opens his underwear drawer- and found pants. He opened his pants drawer and was met with shirts. He opened his shirt drawer and finally found his underwear. “What the hell…?” he looked around, noticing that the only thing left was a ripped sheet. There were black marks all over it, and he walked over to look closer. He froze as he saw the message written in perfect CyberLife Sans, ‘Here Lies Connor’s Virginity.’

 

            Hank’s nose crinkled in disgust as he backed away. That was absolutely disgusting. He shakes his head, making his way out and into the kitchen, finding a mug of coffee already waiting for him on the counter. He took a sip and gagged. Decaf. This had Connor written all over it. He set the mug in the sink, walking into the living room and sitting down on the- He grunted as he fell on his ass. He looked around, finding only carpet and Sumo’s bed, and 2 broken headboards, as a song played from the ceiling, “ _Soon as we get started makin' love goin' harder hear. (Knock knock) knocking on the wall. And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again there's a (Knock knock) knocking on the wall. Girl your legs keep shakin' I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard. And the love we made it feels so good girl. You know I'm proud lookin' in your lovely face scream my name you do it so loud._ ”

 

            He looked up and his eyes widened. Smirking down at him were the devils themselves, laying on the couch that was suspended from the ceiling. _With every other piece of living room furniture._ “Good morning, Lieutenant,” they spoke in unison, clearly proud of themselves. Connor was laying his head on Conan’s lap, his neck, shoulders, and arms covered in blue hickeys, _is that a fucking hickey on his hand?_  Conan was simply smirking like as asshole. Hank took a deep breath before asking his first question, “How the fuck did you get a hickey on your hand?” he asked, and Connor flushed blue. “I don’t know Hank; how do you think I got a hickey on my hand?” Hank shuddered as Conan pulled Connor’s hand to his lips, biting down to leave another mark.

 

            Hank grumbled, getting up and walking to the fridge to get something to eat. He opened the door and growled in frustration as the only thing he found was fucking blue blood. He glared at the androids as they dropped from the couch, and only then did Hank realize that his missing pillows were stuck to the couch. “Why are you doing this to me?”, he asked, and Conan rolled his eyes. “Oh, I _wonder._ ”, he teased, and Connor smiled devilishly. “Hell, hath no wrath like a cockblocked android, Hank.”

 

            Gavin sighed as he glanced at the door again. The damn androids hadn’t shown up yet, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t think about them last night when he was laying in bed. They had been so good to him, but they were better together. He was only more certain of this thought when they walked into the precinct, despite Connor wearing his suit like always, it didn’t cover the hickeys on his throat and jaw line. The blue stood out on his skin, and Gavin felt a surge of jealousy rush through him. Conan looked well put together like usual, while Connor looked like he’d been absolutely destroyed last night. Hank looked stiff, clearly uncomfortable. Gavin assumed that whatever those two had been doing last night had kept him up.

 

            Gavin watched as Hank walked past, mumbling, “Need t’ sleep in my own fuckin’ bed… without the fuckin’ sex sheets…” Gavin raised an eyebrow at that but was distracted when the two androids stood next to his desk, Conan looming over him as he firmly grabbed Gavin’s shoulder, pressing just firmly enough to hold him down. “Good morning, bunny. Did you get enough sleep last night?” Connor asked, but Gavin was left speechless as he saw the obscene amount of hickies Connor had. Conan seemed to notice this and smirked, “Do you like them? I loved marking him up. You should see the rest of him.” Gavin felt his face flush red as he thought about what Conan must’ve done to Connor. He decided to change the subject, “What the hell did you do to Hank?” The androids glanced at each other with a glittering in their eyes before Connor spoke up, “Well he came out of the closet this morning, so take that how you will."

 

            Connor chuckled as he noticed Gavin’s blushing, “Gavin, out of curiosity, how strong is your headboard?” Gavin jumped as he heard an annoyed groan come from Hank’s desk, turning just in time to see the older man put on his headphones. Conan smirked as he sent Hank a message, ‘ _Now that didn’t really do much to help you last night, did it?_ ’ Gavin raised an eyebrow as Hank turned to glare at Conan before turning back to his work. Connor walked to the other side of Gavin, leaning over as he looked at Gavin’s computer, casually placing his hand on the back of Gavin’s throat, carefully tracing his thumb over his Adam’s apple. He felt his pulse accelerate more. It was obvious that it was affecting the detective. Gavin tilted his head back to expose himself more, hoping it wasn’t too obvious. Connor smiled as he felt the detective’s heart rate accelerate, gulping as he leaned his head back.

 

            Conan firmly squeezed Gavin’s shoulder, “So, we noticed you had looked up some… interesting videos last night. Such as ‘ _Extreme Twink Deepthroating Thick Android cock’_ , _‘Choking on Thick Android Dick’_ , oh and my personal favorite _‘Choked While Face-Fucked by Big Dicked Android’_. Really, _bunny_ ,” Conan leaned in to whisper in Gavin’s ear, loving how he twitched, “you could have just asked.” Connor pressed his thumb firmly on Gavin’s Adam’s apple, feeling him swallow nothing, as his face flushed, and his eyes went half-lidded. _Fuck Conan probably has a big dick, damn he’d love to choke himself on it-_ Gavin blinked himself out of that fantasy, embarrassed to realize he was half-hard just from the thought of it.

 

            Conan growled lowly into Gavin’s ear, “I want to try that today since you’ve been good and caught up on your work. Good behavior deserves rewards.” Gavin let out a desperate whine, which he quickly tried to cover with a cough. As much as he wanted to say that he didn’t want to do that, he really really wanted to. He desperately wanted to see Conan’s dick. Given how confident and big the android was, he was hoping that his dick would match with that. Connor released Gavin’s throat, and whispered in Gavin’s other ear after making sure no one could see them, “he had to use all 4 of his fingers to stretch me out so I could take him.” Gavin felt his breath hitch in his throat, looking at Conan’s hand instinctively.

 

           Conan chuckled and held out his hand for Gavin to see, “meet me at lunch in the restroom, pet, if you think you can take it.” Gavin couldn’t help but shudder, the android’s hands were so damn big, and then he gave Gavin an order. The detective let his eyes fall half shut, glazed over slightly, before he looked at Conan, “y-yeah, yeah I can take it. No gag reflex.” Gavin said, his voice scratchy, his hands falling into his lap to cover his hard-on. Conan smirked, “I look forward to it.” The androids finally let up, Connor adjusting his tie, “see you later, bunny.” The shorter android left to sit across from Hank while Conan simply sat across from Gavin, smirking as he began to work.

 

            Gavin realized that since he had plans for lunch now that he should eat his lunch now, no one would care. Gavin pulled out a lunch box, it had a strap, and was plain black, though if you looked closely, it had a bunny on it. He pulled out a bag of carrots, chips, and a sandwich. Gavin opened the bag of carrots and started to eat them, he had a habit from when he was younger of quickly chomping down on it until he had it all in his mouth before chewing and swallowing. He rolled his eyes as he heard Chris laugh from across the precinct, flipping him off as he moved onto a second carrot.

 

            Conan chuckled watching Gavin go through the carrots quickly, “that has to be the most unattractive yet endearing thing I have ever seen anyone do. I sent a video to Connor.” Gavin shot them a pout, his cheeks puffy from the carrots. Connor smiled, chuckling as he watched the video. Hank raised an eyebrow, and Connor began to pull the video up on his hand, “want to see a cute video of a rabbit eating?” Hank shrugged and nodded, laughing as Connor showed him the video of Gavin. Gavin turned beet red as he heard Hank laughing, glaring at Conan. The android shrugged, “oops.”

 

           Gavin kicked the android under the table, even though he knew it couldn’t do anything. He would cancel their lunch date, but damn he wanted it so bad, and the damn android probably knew it. Conan smirked. Yep, bastard definitely knew it. How on earth did this android already have him wrapped around his pinkie finger? Gavin finished off his carrots, and moved to pull out his sandwich with mayo, turkey and cheese. Gavin bit into it and was rather disappointed. It tasted okay, but it wasn’t like a great sandwich. Conan blinked as he noticed the dissatisfied face Gavin made, and scanned the sandwich.

 

**Scanning… Scanning… Sandwich scanned:**

**Bread expiration date 2 days from now**

**Mayo expired 3 days ago**

**Turkey expiration date 4 days from now**

**American “cheese” expiration date 1 day ago**

 

            Conan stood up and quickly reached over the desk, grabbing the sandwich from Gavin’s hands and dropping it into the trash can. Gavin finished the bite in his mouth while staring at Conan with a bitter expression, “is there a reason you stole my sandwich?” Conan raised an eyebrow, “you call that a sandwich?” Gavin looked up at him incredulously, “I get that it only had like 3 ingredients, but it was in between 2 slices of bread, so yes.” Conan shook his head, “I call that expired food. You shouldn’t eat it.” Gavin pouted looking at the trashcan, “it didn’t taste bad.” Conan rolled his eyes, “I won’t have it, Connor’s already on the way out.”

 

            Gavin looked up and saw Connor leave the precinct, before looking back at Conan, “it’s not like I was going to pull it out of the trashcan.” Gavin started to bitterly eat his chips, staring at Conan as if saying, just fucking try and take my chips. Conan chuckled and gave Gavin a smile, “as long as it isn’t expired and doesn’t contain peanuts, I won’t take it.” Gavin’s face fell for a moment, as he pulled his lunch bag closer to him, continuing to eat his chips. Conan narrowed his eyes, “Gavin. What’s in the bag?” Gavin pulls the bag closer to him, “my tampons, it’s that time of the month.” He tossed the empty chip bag into the trash-can.

 

**Mission Objective:**

**Get the fucking bag**

 

            Conan stood up, beginning to walk over to Gavin. The detective’s eyes widened, and he hauled ass towards the bathroom, like a bat outta hell. “Fuck off Conan! You already stole my sandwich!” Conan sighed, calmly walking to the bathroom, sending a message to Connor, ‘ _Please buy Gavin some nut-free chocolate._ ’ He could hear Hank laughing loudly and Chris shouting, “run, Forrest, run!” Gavin managed to get into the bathroom, locking one of the stall doors, before popping like 3 Reese’s into his mouth. He didn’t have much time, if he wanted them, they had to be gone now. Conan pushed open the bathroom door, immediately hearing the sound of wrappers. He walked to the stall where Gavin was hiding, “Gavin. Open the door.”

 

            Gavin worked on chewing on his candy, grunting his disagreement in response. The android wouldn’t break the stall, he works here, so Gavin would be able to eat his damn candy in some semblance of peace. Conan sighed, turning to the hinges of the stall and quickly pulling the nails out, pulling the door off without a scratch. Gavin’s eyes widened, and he swallowed some of the candy in his mouth as he stared up at Conan holding the stall door in shock. Conan set the door and nails down, glaring down at Gavin, his LED a glaring red, “ ** _Spit. It. Out._** ” Gavin glared up at him defiantly and kept chewing, enjoying the taste of the Reese’s, he had Benadryl in his desk drawer. Conan walked towards Gavin, grabbing Gavin’s chin forcing his head to look up at him.

 

            Conan pressed his fingers to the stubborn detective’s lips, “open.” Gavin glared at him defiantly and swallowed a bit more of it just to spite Conan. The android gave the man a deadpan look as he pinched his nose shut, “really?” Gavin squirmed, trying to pull his nose out of Conan’s grip, before Conan grabbed his hair firmly with his other hand. Gavin tried to hold out, but had to open his mouth, and he whined when Conan shoved two of his fingers into Gavin’s open mouth, letting go of his nose to do so. Conan shook his head, “you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble. I have already messaged Connor to bring you a safer alternative.” Gavin spoke around Conan’s fingers, a strange heat spreading through him as Conan held his mouth open with his fingers, “tsat cahndee dothn’t hawth peabut budther.”

 

            Conan grimaced as his fingers were covered in drool, chocolate, and peanut butter. Humans were gross. Gavin couldn’t help but try and stop the wet mixture from sliding down his face, and swallowed, closing his mouth around Conan’s finger, there was still chocolate and peanut butter stuck in his mouth. Conan bit his lip as he felt Gavin’s tongue wrap around his fingers, and then shut his mouth to swallowing, sucking on the digits. The android sighed, “this would much more attractive if you weren’t trying to die.” Gavin spoke petulantly around Conan’s fingers, “ith nod gowing tho kiwl meh oo ath.” Conan growled in frustration, “allergies worsen with repeated exposure. Continuing to eat them will eventually be life-threatening.” Gavin growled around his fingers, drool sliding down his chin, “whad arew dyoo by thad?”

 

           Conan finally pulled the glob of candy out of the man’s mouth and dropped it in the toilet. Gavin started to lick the roof of his mouth trying to dislodge the peanut butter stuck to it, making a loud slurping noise despite trying to be quiet about it. Conan’s fingers had pressed the peanut butter firmly on the roof of his mouth. Conan sighed, removing his hand from Gavin’s hair and grabbing Gavin by the back of his jacket, dragging him to the sink, “I don’t understand why you insist on eating food that will kill you. You are allergic to peanuts, Gavin.”

 

           Gavin flailed slightly as he was dragged rather ungracefully by his shirt, causing it to ride up, exposing more scars on his stomach, “well maybe I didn’t know that eating it would make the allergy worse!” Conan lifted Gavin up, “you should have done more research.” His LED turned yellow as he noticed the scars on Gavin’s stomach, “yeah well- Fuck you! And my eyes are up here!” Gavin yelled kicking at Conan when he noticed the android staring at long methodical scars that ran lines across his stomach, some were ragged, as though he had been struggling against them, others were smooth lines. None of the injuries had been reported aside from a gunshot wound on his side that he got in the line of duty. Conan sighed as he made a mental note to tell Connor about the scars as he set Gavin down on the counter, holding his head under the sink. The detective glared up at Conan, “don’t you fucking dare.” He planted his hands on the sink, pushing off of it, like when a dog spreads it’s legs against the wall to avoid falling in a bath.

 

            Conan pushed Gavin back down, flipping him over as he used one hand to hold his mouth open and the other to turn on the faucet. Gavin yelled in aggravation as he got soaked, his hair getting ruined as he flailed. It certainly dislodged the peanut butter, and he swallowed some due to swallowing the water, but most of it got washed out. Luckily not too much water went down his nose, Gavin was starting to feel like a drowned sewer rat. Conan finally turned off the faucet, ignoring his dripping jacket sleeve as he picked the man off of the counter bridal style, “all of this. For some candy.” Gavin coughed and swatted the android upside his head, “what the fuck, dick!?” Gavin couldn’t deny that it was rather attractive just how easily the android could pick him up, but he ruined his hair!

 

           Conan rolled his eyes as he gently set Gavin down on his feet, “I couldn’t risk you having an allergic reaction. Besides, as I mentioned, Connor is bringing you both a sandwich and chocolate.” Gavin glared up at him petulantly, dripping water on the floor, his shirt and jacket soaked at the top, along with his sleeves, “I have Benadryl in my desk.” Conan growled deep in his throat, looming over Gavin, “our lunch break is now for me. You should do your best to please me after being so disobedient today. At lunch, you’ll be a good bunny, and let me fuck your throat till I’m satisfied.” Gavin would have been pissed off if he wasn’t still getting what he wanted, besides it was kinda nice to know the plastic prick cared this much about his health, though he was still upset about the sink. Gavin felt his cheeks flush as he nodded silently, there was no point in acting out against Conan now.

 

           Hank covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing when Gavin and Conan finally came out of the bathroom. Conan wasn’t in the worst shape, aside from the soaked jacket sleeve, but Gavin was a wreck. His shirt and jacket were soaked with water, and his hair was dripping wet as well. Gavin was clearly annoyed by what had transpired while Conan looked his usual self. Connor walked in holding a bag and looked at Conan and Gavin in confusion, “I brought the sandwich?” Gavin sighed as he took the bag from Connor, “thanks.” He opened it and pulled out the sandwich, grumpily sitting at his desk and eating the sandwich after taking a couple Benadryl, staring pointedly at Conan when he did so.

 

           Conan rolled his eyes, “hush, you were the one that ran into the bathroom and made a scene just to eat some candy.” Connor looked between the two, “what did I miss?” Gavin angrily grumbled as he chowed down on the sandwich, holding it close to him as if to say, just fucking try and take this sandwich. The detective had his feet planted as if ready to run as soon as Conan made a move for his precious Italian sub. Conan chuckled, holding his hand out for Connor, “it’s easier if I just show you.”

 

            Connor pressed their palms together, letting his skin fade away so they could interface. Conan flooded Connor with a mixture of annoyance and amusement as he shared the memories of finding Gavin in the bathroom. Connor laughed as he saw Gavin with several pieces of candy in his mouth. He sent a wave of worry to Conan as he gathered that it was peanut butter candy. He felt better as he watched Conan scoop the peanut butter chocolate out of Gavin’s mouth, snickering as Gavin tried to get it off the roof of his mouth. He frowned as Gavin was picked up like a kitten, exposing the scars on his stomach. He felt his processors scream as he saw the ragged scars, showing that he had been fighting back and smooth scars, showing that while he didn’t struggle it was still enough to scar. He pulled away, looking at Gavin worriedly.

 

            Gavin narrowed his eyes at Connor, taking larger bites of his sandwich, obviously worried that Connor would take it too, “dobt oo thake by thandwith.” Connor sent a message to Conan, ‘ _I really am worried about him. I want him to be okay…_ ’ Conan quickly replied, ‘ _Once again it’s 7 months old at the most recent. What we should be worried about is him trying to eat peanuts. And the expired food he seems to be eating. And his cigarette addiction- there are bigger things to worry about._ ’ Gavin panted heavily as he finally finished the sandwich, quickly moving on to the chocolate bars Connor bought.

 

            Connor messaged Conan again, ‘ _I think he may be a bit defensive of his food now. We’ll have to clean out his expired food when he isn’t around._ ’ Conan nodded, which only made Gavin more anxious to eat his food quickly. Connor raised an eyebrow as he noticed Gavin’s rapidly tapping foot. He watched as the detective finally finished the chocolate, licking any excess off his lips, never taking his eyes off the androids. He stood up and stretched, before digging out the box of his cigarettes. He grabbed his lighter as well, ready to take a quick smoke break.

 

            Conan raised an eyebrow, “where are you going with those cigarettes?” Gavin’s grip on the box tightened, “smoke break,” he said narrowing his eyes at them. They already took his sandwich and his chocolate, android or not, they weren’t getting his cigarettes. Connor frowned, holding his hands up, “Gavin, we just want you to be healthier. You really shouldn’t be smoking. I’m sure you know how unhealthy it is.” The detective grit his teeth as he remembered a very similar conversation that he had had before, “listen, you guys are awesome, and I am flattered that you want to look out for me, but sometimes you just need something,” Gavin held up his cigarettes, “this is my thing, now I’m going to go smoke one, and I don’t want either of you following me.” Conan frowned, “we understand that, really, but we would really like it if you didn’t have a smoke. We’ll get you some coffee or something, really.”

 

            Gavin gave them a stern look, biting back a snarl, “drop it.” He felt his foot start tapping again. Connor sighed, “okay, we can’t- well, we can, but we won’t stop you.” Gavin hated that a surprised look crossed his face before he gave them one last wary glare. The detective left after that, going into the back alley to smoke a cigarette. Conan sighed, “we have a lot of work ahead of us.” Connor nodded solemnly, “it would seem so. But I think it’s worth it.” Conan chuckled, “absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin talking with his mouth full was a collaborative effort where Surprise shoved her fingers in her mouth and said what Gavin said while Humble writes how it sounds.


	4. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin felt some of his stress fade away as he breathed in slowly, before breathing out a thick cloud of smoke. ‘I gave you a direct order to stop smoking, and you still chose to defy me?!’ Gavin grit his teeth and anxiously tapped his foot as he took another long inhale. The anxiety and the unpleasant memory faded away as he finished the cigarette. Gavin quickly pulled out a mint to clean up his breath as he threw away the cigarette butt. He hated those assholes who left their cigarette butts all over the ground, what if a stray cat ate one? He finally walked back inside, making his way back to his desk and sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Framing Hamlet’s lollipop.
> 
> Join our discord fam! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Funny Comments (great work fam!):  
> From GhostBuisness42:  
> No gag reflex, hey Gavin? *eyebrow waggle* !! Amazing as always, looking forward to their lunch shananagans ;)  
> From AltEgo:  
> I'm not sure if Gavin is a bunny or a dog.  
> "Gavin, what are you eating? Where did you find that? Spit it out! Bad dog!"  
> From our best boi- Blahhh:  
> *sobs* Leave Hank aloneeeeeeee! *some drool leaks out* He deserves RESPECT. That is not how you treat your elders! *signs a petition to ban android sex*
> 
> Is Gavin literally a puppy that needs to be trained because that's the vibe I'm getting here. xd You guys are killing me.
> 
> Sincerly, the Basic Bitch.  
> From Wiesswitch:  
> When it's so good you have to reboot and break the headboard. But honestly they're like two horny teenagers that just discovered sex! And quit Cockblocking Hank! If you want to join just say so...also when I saw Sumo was barking I honestly expected him to break down the door and ruin the moment  
> From MooseFox:  
> “Gavin. What’s in the bag?” Gavin pulls the bag closer to him, “my tampons, it’s that time of the month.”
> 
> Can I just say big mood xD  
> From Kingalexdreaming:  
> Yes, it is I. I am back. Finally. This is great, you two!
> 
> Also, Surprise_Beta, is that a....a choking kink I see? I wonder where that could have possibly came from.  
> From Lonelyhearts_SimpleMinds:  
> Gavin running into the bathroom to eat his candy is a mood. The part where he got soaked from the sink made me choke on my spit cuz I laughed wrong XD

            Gavin felt some of his stress fade away as he breathed in slowly, before breathing out a thick cloud of smoke. _‘I gave you a direct order to stop smoking, and you still chose to defy me?!’_ Gavin grit his teeth and anxiously tapped his foot as he took another long inhale. The anxiety and the unpleasant memory faded away as he finished the cigarette. Gavin quickly pulled out a mint to clean up his breath as he threw away the cigarette butt. He hated those assholes who left their cigarette butts all over the ground, what if a stray cat ate one? He finally walked back inside, making his way back to his desk and sitting down.

 

            Connor had gone back to sitting across from Hank, and Conan was hard at work. Gavin began to look at the files Conan had sent, ignoring the android in favor of getting some work done today. He didn’t even notice that Conan was standing next to him until the android put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, pressing him down into his chair. Gavin blinked out of his haze, looking up at Conan, who was stupidly tall when Gavin was standing. When Gavin was sitting, he was close to the android’s crotch and wasn’t that a nice thing. Gavin ended up staring off into space straight at Conan’s crotch.

 

             Conan wove one hand through Gavin’s hair then tugging the detective's head back, so he would look up at the android, “it’s lunch time. Go to the bathroom and wait for me there.” Conan let go of Gavin’s hair afterwards, loving how his eyes fell half-lidded, and he let out a desperate gasp when Conan pulled his hair. Conan watched Gavin walk to the restroom and took a moment to let Connor know where he was going, before he would go see the detective for his punishment, which was still a reward in a way. ‘ _I’m heading to the bathroom with bunny, I’ll be back later, warn me if anyone heads for the restroom._ ’ He casually made his way to the bathroom, walking in. He raised an eyebrow as he found Gavin leaning against the very stall he had been hiding in earlier, in a pose that lead Conan to believe he was trying to act uninterested.

 

            Gavin looked at Conan when he stepped into the restroom, ‘ _oh fuck he’s here, I can’t seem so desperate, gotta do something! Got it!’_ Gavin leaned against the stall door internally screaming at how dumb he must have looked. Conan didn’t bother saying anything about it, choosing to walk over to him calmly. Gavin seemed to squirm more and more as Conan got closer. The android slammed one hand to the side of Gavin’s head, before moving the other to grab the detective’s hip, pressing Gavin up against the stall door, relishing in how the human’s heart rate increased suddenly as his breath increased. He leaned in close, nibbling the tip of Gavin’s ear before he took a deep breath through his nose.

 

            Gavin shivered as he felt Conan’s breathing on his neck, and he flushed red when the android pulled away. His eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were parted, and his face was a deep shade of blue. Conan felt his processors burn as he smelled Gavin’s hair. There was something that was distinctly Gavin, as well as cigarette smoke, chocolate with a hint of peanut butter, and the Old Spice shampoo that Hank had in the bathroom cabinet. Conan growled deep in his throat as he looked down at Gavin. _He needed him, and he needed him now_. Gavin felt his heart pounding as Conan was clearly affected by Gavin, shoving the stall door open and pushing Gavin inside gently, before speaking shakily, “kneel.” Gavin shivered and slowly slid down to his knees in front of Conan as he shut and locked the stall door behind him.

 

            Gavin sighed softly as Conan’s hands gently carded through his hair, before tugging roughly drawing a ragged moan from Gavin’s throat as his head was held tilted back. Gavin felt a surge of desperate need as he watched the android use his free hand to skillfully unbutton his pants, before unzipping them. Conan felt his cock twitch as he unzipped his pants, his fans humming inside of him as his body began to heat up. Gavin felt his breath catch in his throat, even though he wasn’t fully erect it was already so big that Gavin could feel saliva gathering in his mouth. _He wanted that in his mouth._ Though he did notice that the android didn’t wear underwear and he would have commented if he wasn’t distracted by the tight grip on his hair.

 

            Conan wrapped a hand around himself, slowly pumping it along his length, feeling himself get harder as he watched Gavin staring intently at his dick. The android took deep breaths as he became fully erect thinking about the sight of Gavin with his dick spreading his mouth wide. Gavin whined in his throat as the android took his sweet time pumping his erection to full hardness. The detective knew just looking at it, that it would be perfect for choking on. Gavin tried to lean forward to get his lips on him, but the tight grip in his hair stopped him from getting what he wanted. Conan loosened his grip on Gavin’s hair, running his fingers through it a few times, chuckling as he saw how desperate his bunny was. The android tugged on Gavin’s hair, drawing soft desperate noises from the man, before he whined desperately, “ _please._ ”

 

            Conan smiled as he looked down at Gavin, growling lowly, “open up.” The detective immediately obeyed, practically drooling on himself as he opened his mouth wide. Looking up at Conan with pleading eyes, letting his tongue stick out slightly. The android shuddered as he saw Gavin drooling, silently begging for Conan to fuck his face. Conan took a step forward, resting his hand on the back of Gavin’s head, as he gently grabbed the base of his erection, feeling his cheeks flush a deep blue as he panted, slowly and carefully pushing the tip into his bunny’s mouth. Gavin shivered desperately feeling his lips getting spread wide, the detective’s eyes fluttered shut as he circled the head of Conan’s cock with his tongue.

 

            Conan moaned softly as Gavin began to lick him, the android biting his lip as Gavin’s warm breath washed over his cock. He relished in the warm heat of the detective’s mouth as he began to ease himself in, groaning as Gavin’s moan caused ripples of vibrations around his length, Gavin hadn’t been lying about his lack of a gag reflex. Conan growled as he felt his lips part and he felt Gavin’s throat tighten up around him as he dipped further into the detective’s throat. Gavin felt his cock throb in his pants, as he whined feeling Conan slowly stretch his throat to fit his large size. He was being so slow that Gavin felt every tiny movement of the android’s cock inside of him.

 

            Gavin felt his nose press into the android’s soft and curled happy trail and whined, causing his throat to vibrate around the android, so beyond satisfied with how full he felt. It was everything Gavin had been craving as his head got a little fuzzy from holding his breath as Conan slid inside of him. The detective couldn’t explain how satisfying it was to feel his throat get spread to satisfy his partner, it was like he was being changed to satisfy Conan. His mind was getting hazy from holding his breath as he heard Conan’s low and stern voice, shaking with pleasure, ring through the air, “look at me.” Gavin lazily opened his teary eyes, his face flushed deeply, he let his eyes roll up to look up at Conan through his lashes.

 

            The android gasped softly as he took in the sight of Gavin, having difficulty with staying on Conan’s feet, as he drank in the sight of Gavin’s flushed face, looking perfect with his lips spread around the android’s cock. He gently ran his fingers through the detective’s hair, smiling down at him, “good boy,” moving his hand to gently squeeze Gavin’s throat to feel how he was opening him up, watching Gavin’s eyes roll back in his head at the feeling, the detectives legs shaking. Conan growled deep in his throat as he watched the man begin to lose himself in the feeling of Conan’s cock. The android pulled himself out of Gavin’s throat to let the man breathe. Gavin took in shaky breaths through his nose as his eyes fluttered half shut, running his tongue along the underside of Conan’s cock.

 

            Conan gasped, biting his lip as he felt Gavin’s tongue move around him. _Fuck, he felt so good._ “Look at you, you’re such a good pet. If I had known how good you would be at this, I would have told you to do this yesterday.” Gavin felt his face flush in pleased shame as he started to suck softly, tonguing the sensitive slit of Conan’s cock, letting out soft pleased noises around Conan. He was already starting to feel fuzzy, drifting away until he could only feel Conan. The android’s eye twitched in annoyance as he got a message from Connor, ‘ _I have to go get physical records from the archive room really quick, I won’t be able to warn you if anyone is on the way. You might want to stop for now._ ’ Conan smirked as he let out breathy gasps, winding his hands through Gavin’s hair, ‘ _absolutely fucking not. If you could feel this, you would understand, he’s being so damn good for me.’_

 

             Gavin pulled off of Conan’s dick to plant kisses up the length of it, before sucking the tip back into his mouth, slowly pushing his face back down on him as he held his breath, hoping that Conan would take initiative to fuck his face. The android growled as he grabbed Gavin’s hair, pulling himself out of the man’s throat before thrusting himself back in, moaning as he began to repeat the action. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from moaning desperately around the android as his mind went fuzzy partially from drifting down into a subspace, partially from holding his breath. His toes were curling, and he desperately grabbed hold of Conan’s hips. Gavin knew his voice was going to be just as wrecked as his throat, and he felt his cock dripping pre-cum all over the front of his underwear. This was everything he was hoping it’d be.

 

            Hank stood up and stretched as he quickly locked his computer. Connor still wasn’t back from the archives and he couldn’t do anything else without those files, so he may as well take a bathroom break. He made his way to the restroom, opening the door and reaching the middle of the room before he realizes that he was not alone. Hank heard softly muffled moaning and rough groans mixed with whispered praises as a wet sound filled the room. He shuddered and began to leave, “should’ve fucking expected this shit…” Conan couldn’t care less about Hank right now, he should’ve noticed the absence of both him and Gavin. Gavin didn’t notice anything, too lost in the feeling of Conan’s cock quickly pulling in and out of his throat.

 

             Conan huffed as he continued to thrust into Gavin’s mouth, using one hand to brace himself against the stall as he used his other hand to grip Gavin’s hair using that to guide the detective up and down his shaft. Conan noticed how desperate Gavin was and took pity on him gently rubbing the man’s erection through his jeans with his left foot. Gavin writhed desperately, too far gone to feel bad about how he rolled his hips to meet the caresses. With Conan choking Gavin on his dick, it didn’t take Gavin long before he trembled through an orgasm, coating the insides of his underwear with his own cum.

 

            He swallowed around Conan once his mind came back online, letting out a loud obscene slurping noise as drool dripped down the sides of his mouth where it was spread around the android’s thick cock. Conan felt like his processors were on fire as he felt himself getting close, ignoring the warnings about his temperature being high and his processors overloading. He brought Gavin all the way down his erection, his nose burying into the android’s happy trail as he doubled over and moaned as he came in Gavin’s throat, feeling the human swallowing after letting out a surprised noise.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Gavin hadn’t been expecting the android to cum in his throat, though he had to admit it was a lovely feeling. Gavin swallowed around Conan diligently through his orgasm, before looking up in concern as he breathed through his nose as Conan’s erection faded. Conan wasn’t moving, and his LED was red, even through the haze of his subspace he knew that wasn’t good. Gavin pulled off of the android carefully, before rolling his jaw as he gently shook Conan’s shoulder, his voice was scratchy and wrecked, “Conan, you okay? Sir?” _Fuck I need to get a drink._

 

            Conan huffed as he finished rebooting, noticing that Gavin had pulled himself off of his dick. “I didn’t say you could pull off.” he grumbled, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the relieved look on Gavin’s face. “Jesus Christ, normally I would stay put but you went completely still, and your LED was red it’s just- look I was worried okay?” Gavin heard how his voice cracked a couple times as he spoke, and he rubbed his throat instinctively to soothe it. Conan felt his cheeks tint blue as he smiled, gently pulling the human into a hug as he looked down at him. _Conan loved him so much._

 

           The android chuckled, “sorry I scared you. When an android cums we need to reboot our processors. It’s completely normal.” Conan swore his Thirium pump skipped a beat as Gavin relaxed into his touch, “next time warn a guy, almost gave me a heart attack.” The android gently squeezed the human a little tighter, “I promise I’ll warn you about any functions or procedures required that may startle you. Thank you for making sure I was okay.” Conan gently ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, “it means a lot that you cared about me.”

 

            Gavin couldn’t deny that having those soft touches carding through his hair made him melt. His hair was a wreck, without the styling product he usually uses it his hair would curl. Gavin flushed darkly when Conan started getting sappy, and he pushed out of the android’s grip. When he moved his underwear stuck to him uncomfortably and a disgusted, annoyed and slightly impressed expression crossed his face, before switching to an irritated pout. “I need to change my clothes.” Conan smirked, tucking his hand into his pocket and producing a pair of boxers, “I figured this would happen, which is why I didn’t wear my own.” The android held them out to Gavin, “put them on.”

 

            Gavin opened his mouth to argue before closing it. He sighed as he took the boxers from the android, “fine… but only because I have to!” Conan chuckled, rolling his eyes, “of course.” Gavin sighed and realized that he’d have to show the stubborn android his bottom half, which meant more questions. Gavin just said fuck it, and pulled off his shoes, then his socks. Before shucking off his pants, knowing the android was probably scanning all the scars on his legs, just like he had with his back, and turned around slightly to pick them up off the floor before pulling off his dirty underwear and internally protesting as he felt the damn android staring at him.

 

            Conan tilted his head as he scanned the scars on Gavin’s legs before he could cover them up. There were more smooth and ragged scars all over his thighs and calves, as well as small burn marks on both legs, a majority of them being on the inside of his thighs. As he had expected, they ranged from 4 years to 7 months old. When Gavin turned, Conan felt his processors scream with rage as he spotted a raggedly carved, ‘ _H.K._ ’ on Gavin’s left ass cheek that was around 7 months old. He didn’t bother questioning Gavin on it, he knew who did it, but he sent Connor a message, ‘ _Hawke carved his initials into Gavin’s ass._ ’ He immediately received a reply, ‘ _I will literally kill that man if I ever see him, I hope you know that._ ’ Conan rolled his eyes, ‘ _I don’t doubt it._ ’

 

            Gavin slowly pulled on Conan’s boxers, feeling them practically hang off of his hips, they slipped down to expose his hip bone, and the upper part of his happy trail. Gavin bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, “... I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to see me without my pants again after- well you know.” Gavin pulled on his jeans, actually tucking his shirt in for once to cover Conan’s underwear. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to look at Conan, “most doms don’t really like second-hand goods.”

 

            Conan felt the screaming in his processors die down as he felt cleaning fluid well in his eyes. He clenched his jaw and blinked away his tears as he pulled Gavin back into a hug, gently swaying from side to side, “Gavin. You are not second-hand. Nor are you ‘used goods.’ You are not an object, you’re a person.” Gavin was glad that Conan couldn’t see his face, to see the tears that welled in his eyes at that comment. Conan’s voice continued as Gavin was held gently, “I don’t care what he did to you, I just want to treat you better. You deserve so much better than what he did to you, okay? Don’t forget that.”

 

            Gavin ducked his head down to stare at his bare feet as he let Conan sway him gently, “you’re a fucking sap, now let me go so I can finish getting redressed.” Conan gave Gavin one last gentle squeeze before letting go, moving to zip up his own pants and button them, as well as buckle his belt, “maybe, but I like being emotional with you. You make my processors go wild.” The tips of Gavin’s ears turned red, “only you could make robot talk sappy.” Gavin turned around once he was fully dressed.

 

            Conan chuckled as he adjusted his jacket, reaching out to try and fix Gavin’s hair, “I’m sure Connor could give me a run for my money. He’s been a deviant a lot longer than I have.” The human laughs, “I don’t doubt it.” He swats at Conan’s hand gently, “it’s no use, I’ll have to fix it at home. We need to get back out there. Someone probably had to pee and I’m sure Connor hasn’t been letting anyone by.” The android smirked, “Of course, let’s get going.” Conan opened the stall door and stepped out, holding it open for Gavin, “You were so good for me.” Gavin flushed under the praise and at Conan holding the door open for him, “I can open the door myself you know, I’m not a girl.” Despite his protesting he did step out of the stall.

 

            Conan chuckled, “you should go first, I’ll leave after about a minute, so we don’t draw too much attention.” Gavin snorted and spoke teasingly, “you just want me to start working while you take more time to slack off, you’re not slick,” leaving the room. Conan chuckled, sighing as he took a moment to lean on the bathroom counter. He stole a glance at the mirror, smiling at the blue blush on his face. _He was so in love with him._

 

            Gavin walked over to his desk, taking a long drink from his water bottle, hoping it will soothe his throat and took a seat, pulling out a comb from his desk to at least somewhat tame the short untamed curls. He was going to have to get a haircut at this rate, stupid androids messing up his stupid hair. He absentmindedly chewed on his pen cap while starting to get back to work. Conan exited the bathroom after about a minute, taking his seat across from Gavin with a blissful smile on his face. Gavin was about 1 page through a report when he paused and had to send a quick message to Connor, not having Conan’s number yet, ‘ _is your android jizz safe for humans? because I swallowed.’_

 

Connor smiled as he sent a message back, ‘ _What a good bunny you are, swallowing all he had to give you._ ’ Gavin ducked his face down slightly as his cheeks burned, the praise distracting him from his original purpose in messaging Connor. Gavin felt a faint curl of lust in his gut at that, but he ignored it. He blinked as he got another message from Connor, ‘ _But yes, our ‘jizz’ is safe for human consumption. But it does contain the chemical ‘tryptophan’ which creates a chemical reaction with Thirium 310, which is what allows it to appear white. So, you may feel a bit giddy. It’s not addictive, it’s the same chemical included in chocolate that makes you feel good._ ’

 

            Gavin decidedly didn’t tell Connor that it was the androids he was worried about getting addicted to. Though he couldn’t resist sending, _‘is that your evil plan? fuck the happiness into me?’_ Gavin took another drink of his water after sending the message to Connor. The android smirked as he sent a message back, ‘ _only if you let us._ ’ Gavin bit his lip and had to think about Hank to shake the image of them both on him, taking him apart slowly from his mind. Knowing Connor and Conan they noticed, it might be nice to invite them over for a while, show them his favorite set of items.

 

            Gavin saw Chris get up and walk towards the bathroom. Hank sighed as he saw Connor smirking, “are you plotting more ways to traumatize me? It’s bad enough I can’t sit on the couch anymore, and I heard Conan and Gavin doing heaven knows what in the bathroom.” Connor chuckled, “I’m teasing Gavin about what he was doing in the bathroom. I have no other devious plans for you yet. Did you enjoy finding socks to wear today?” The android knew his face was smug, but he loved messing with Hank.

 

            Gavin heard Chris’ footsteps approaching his desk, and when he turned to look at him, Chris dropped what he had been holding with the tips of his fingers into Gavin’s lap, “really? If you’re going to do something at work, don’t leave your underwear for your best friend to find.” Conan snorted, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing loudly, causing Gavin to narrow his eyes at Conan and throw the boxers at the android’s face. This only made Conan laugh harder as he quickly tucked the evidence into an empty drawer, “thanks for the souvenir.” Chris laughed as Gavin turned bright red and threw his lunch bag at the android, “fuck you, you plastic prick! See if I invite you over after that!” Conan knew he should scold Gavin, but he couldn’t stop laughing, “fine, if you don’t invite us over, I’ll just break Connor’s bed again, how about that?”

 

            Gavin heard his phone go off within seconds of Conan’s comment. He blinked as he realized it was from Hank of all people, ‘ _please for the love of God just take them._ ’ Gavin looked over at the older man and tensed when he saw the ice-cold glare he was giving him, raising one finger to point at Gavin. Gavin looked away then made a clicking noise, “just don’t do any weird shit, Mittens and Gloves are too young to see Connor licking shit and you doing whatever weird thing you do.” Conan smirked, “I lick Connor’s ass open.” Chris threw his hands up, “and that’s my cue to leave.” Gavin hated how he squirmed slightly in his seat at the thought that androids can’t get tired, _they could go to town- Think of Hank! Think of the old bastard!_ ’  

 

            Connor smiled as he and Conan followed Gavin to his truck. He did a quick scan of the vehicle, ‘Shiban 370,’ it was an environmentally friendly vehicle that ran on water. Gavin unlocked the vehicle and climbed into the driver’s seat, the truck was farther off the ground than Gavin could easily step into. Connor watched as Conan almost opened the passenger door, before narrowing his eyes at him and sending him a message, ‘ _No. You had your time with him. My turn now._ ’ Conan chuckled and held the door open for Connor, who eagerly got into the passenger seat and buckled in as the taller android shut the door and got into the back seat. Connor grinned as he received a message from Conan, ‘ _Did you see how he struggled to get into his seat?_ ’ The smaller android replied, ‘ _I wouldn’t have missed it for any amount of money the world could offer. Cute as hell._ ’

 

            Gavin sat in his leather seat comfortably. His truck had a pair cat bobble heads on the center dashboard, which Gavin definitely didn’t have custom made based off his cats. Gavin noticed that Conan stopped getting into the front seat, and instead sat in the back. Gavin started up the car, grinning at the loud rumble of the engine, before looking at Connor, “how’d you get the big guy to sit in the back?” Gavin turned on the radio, face turning a bright red when started Blank Space by Taylor Swift started blaring from the stereo, as he frantically tried to switch it to from custom playlist to radio.

 

           Connor quickly searched the song and found that it was a song released in the year 2014. He smiled as a blush came to his face, “you were 12 years old when this song came out… I’m glad you’re listening to the songs you enjoyed in your youth.” Gavin’s face burned and there was no way he was telling him that he started listening to it when he was 16, “I don’t like Taylor Swift, it was the wrong station!” Gavin said as he pulled out of the precincts parking lot after buckling up. Connor chuckled, rolling his eyes, “oh, of course, my mistake, bunny.” Gavin glared at him petulantly from the corner of his eyes, “yes, your mistake.”

 

           Connor smirked, “mmhm. And I’m assuming adding creamer to your coffee was a mistake too?” Gavin focused on driving as he grumbled under his breath, “fucking androids, turn this car around see how they like that” before it became unintelligible. Connor eyed the bobbleheads on Gavin’s dashboard, “you have bobblehead cats? Do they look like your cats?” Gavin looked out the window and bit his lip, “would I waste money on that?” Connor chuckled, “yes, bunny, yes you would. I got my bobblehead dog from the same company to look like Sumo.”

 

            Gavin internally cursed as they finally got about halfway to his apartment, he had moved closer to the precinct 7 months ago. “Mittens is cuddly and will want you to pet them, but Gloves will try to scratch your ankles, you’ve been warned.” Connor’s eyes crinkled, “I will love on them and pet them like good pets. Right after I finish with you.” Gavin shivered slightly, “what are you plotting?” Gavin asked as he drove past Mary-Dean’s, the place had gotten major upgrades after the revolution. Connor chuckled, “snuggles and cuddles.” Gavin snorted at that and shot Connor a look that was too fond to be annoyed, “you’re a dork, and I have to do something first, okay?”

 

           Connor sighed, “okay, fine. But since Conan had his fun with you at work, I wanted to spend some time with you.” Conan huffed, “are you really going to leave me with the cats?” Connor turned to give Conan a stern look, “only one of us can hold a leash at once, so yes. You had your turn. We’ve been over this.” Gavin shuddered, it had been a while since he’d pulled out his leash and collar, “you guys are like two kids fighting over a toy.” Gavin pulled into the parking garage of his apartment complex, turning off his truck, before unbuckling. Connor ecstatically unbuckled as well, practically leaping out of the truck. Conan followed in his typical formal fashion, rolling his eyes at Connor’s antics. Gavin opened his door before literally hopping out of it, landing perfectly, clearly having a lot of practice with that as he shut and locked up his truck.

 

             Gavin led the two androids out of the parking garage and into his apartment building, using a key card to activate the glass elevator, pressing the 4th floor button. As soon as they were in the elevator, Gavin felt strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him firmly against a chest Gavin instantly identified as Connor’s. _I’ve been around these assholes way too much._ Gavin shivered when the android casually massaged the front of his throat, drawing the memories of Conan’s dick fucking into him back to the front of his mind. Connor hummed softly, “such a good pet. You’ve been so good for me. We’ll have some fun tonight, you and I.” Gavin shuddered and leaned his head back against the android’s shoulder, exposing his throat more, submitting to the android as the elevator doors opened.

 

            Conan sighed, walking out of the elevator as he finally accepted that he was the third wheel. Connor squeezed firmly around the detective’s throat drawing a soft whine from Gavin before he let go, stepping back, and taking the human’s hand to lead him off of the elevator. Gavin activated a sort of auto-pilot as he walked them to his door, 423, and as soon as he opened the door, his ankles got attacked by a small black kitten with white paws and jumped on by a ginger kitten with white paws, that started to scale his pant leg while mewling loudly at him. Gavin blinked out of his haze and chuckled warmly, scooping up the kitten on his leg, bending over to pick up the little terror attacking his ankles, talking softly to them. He carried them inside as he opened the door wider, so the androids could step inside.

 

           Connor felt his heart flutter at the sight of Gavin cooing over the kittens. He may just shut down right here. He looked around as he examined the living room. There was a couch that looked ridiculously soft and comfy facing a large television, a bookshelf with a rolled-up yoga mat leaning against it, and a closed pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. Other than that, most of the room was occupied by cat trees, boxes, tunnels, and little toys for the kittens. Connor sighed happily as he gently nudged a stuffed mouse toy with his shoe. _He was so in love right now and he could not care less._

 

            Conan raised an eyebrow as he looked around at the mess of cat toys on the floor and the assortment of items that had to be for the kittens. Gavin was going to end up spoiling the little things. He narrowed his eyes at the pack of cigarettes on the table, briefly wondering how they were going to break the human of the habit before examining the couch. It might make a decent place for some fun later on. He rolled his eyes as he noticed Connor’s reaction. The smaller android had a weakness for animals, so Gavin probably didn’t know how infatuated Connor was with the fact that the man had kittens.

 

              Gavin set the little terrors down on one of the many cat trees, causing Mittens to yell at him loudly. “Alright, alright! I’ll open up the wet food, you little gremlin.” The kittens chased after him on the cat platforms Gavin had installed, following Gavin with Gloves getting loud when he saw his owner in the wet food pantry. Gavin opened it up and had to dodge the kittens reaching out at him from their little walkway. “Jesus! Knock it off you jerks.” Gavin scooped the food into their bowls, barely even flinching when they jumped onto his bent back and then onto the floor, practically tripping over themselves as they loudly scarfed down the food while purring. Connor squealed as he saw them eat, looking at Gavin, “aw, they love you so much. You must take good care of them!”

 

            Gavin flushed a deep red at that, as he washed out the can before tossing it in the recycling, “they love food, there’s a difference.” Connor walked up to Gavin, looking down at him with a blue blush tinting his cheeks, “you’re adorable. You’re allowed to admit your cats love you, silly bunny.” Gavin looked around Connor to give Conan a ‘why is he being so weird help me’ look as the kittens started to play with his shoelaces, having finished their food. Conan shrugged, being entirely unhelpful in every way possible. Connor smiled down at the kittens, “gosh, I didn’t know it was possible for another living thing to compete with your cuteness.”

 

            Gavin grumbled, “I’m not cute stupid android,” as he started awkwardly walking towards his bedroom, the kittens attacking his shoelaces, forcing the detective to watch each of his steps, “don’t follow me! I’ll be back in like 10-15 minutes, okay?” Connor smiled, “okay! Take your time!” As soon as Gavin was out of sight, his smile dropped, “you check the pantry, I’ll check the fridge and freezer.” The smaller android wasted no time opening the fridge and scanning the contents.

 

**Time Remaining: 09:55**

 

             He quickly tossed the expired American “cheese” into the trash, along with the mayonnaise, the peanut butter candy, eggs, a brown bottle of ketchup, an expired bottle of red ketchup, barbeque sauce, expired soy sauce, expired mustard, soggy and leaky Chinese takeout, and a bowl of something that no biological being should witness.

 

**Time Remaining: 07:30**

 

            He then moved on to the freezer, closing the fridge. He immediately tossed a container of Reese’s cups ice cream and while he didn’t really find anything else that was expired, he did find a dildo. Deciding to ask about that later, he grabbed the empty ice cube tray he saw and filled it, putting it back in the freezer next to the silicone dick.

 

**Time Remaining: 05:06**

 

            Seeing how much Connor threw away, Conan knew he had to help out, moving to check the counters, grimacing at a bag of moldy bread that he quickly threw away, along with a rotten apple that had somehow fallen behind the other fruit. He almost stopped when he scanned a seemingly innocent bag of cookies, only to growl low in his throat as he realized they were peanut butter cookies. He angrily hurled them into the trashcan, feeling better when he saw them crack.

 

**Time Remaining: 03:26**

 

            Conan quickly scanned the pantry, and almost screamed when he found a half-eaten jar of peanut butter. He aggressively threw it in the trash can, deciding not to crush it, to avoid getting the filthy deadly substance on his fingers. There was nothing else of note in the pantry aside from an obscene amount of cat food and treats.

 

**Time Remaining: 02:42**

 

            Conan turned to Connor, “that’s it for the counter and pantry.” The smaller android nodded, “you take the bag and put it in the garbage chute, the fridge and freezer are clear.” Conan quickly grabbed the bag and tied it shut, running to the front door, cursing as he tried to dodge all the cat toys and finally made it out the door. Connor gasped as Mittens bounded towards the open door, quickly scooping up the little rascal just in time to see Gloves run out of the apartment and into the hallway. Connor’s processors stalled as he stumbled out and couldn’t find the kitten, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw Conan come back, trying his best to pry the kitten off of his sleeve.

 

**Time Remaining: 00:32**

 

            The androids rushed back into the apartment and closed the door behind them, Connor quickly handing Mittens to Conan as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a new trash bag from under the sink and quickly put it into the trashcan, closing the pantry door as he rushed back to meet up with Conan just as he heard Gavin walking down the stairs.

 

**Time Remaining: 00:00 Time Out**

 

Connor’s processors stalled when he finally saw Gavin. He was wearing a tight form fitting black tank top, tight black yoga shorts, with fuzzy black socks, but what had caused his processors to stall, were the bunny ears attached to Gavin’s head, twitching as Gavin looked at the androids. The ears twitched tilting higher as he looked at the two in confusion. The ears were completely linked with Gavin’s brainwaves. He felt his processors sing as he felt his face turn blue. The ears matched Gavin’s hair perfectly, and if Connor’s body could even process what it would take to move he was sure his legs might give out.

 

            Conan’s processors overloaded as he drank in the sight of Gavin, the way that tight black tank top showed off every bit of muscle the detective had, the shorts hugged his thighs, and Conan knew that his ass would look absolutely delicious in those shorts. Conan’s face was a deep blue as he looked up and saw the bunny ears on-top of Gavin’s head and he knew that he had to see how those ears would look when Gavin is getting absolutely destroyed. Conan felt heat rush to his groin, the desperation only got worse when he saw the collar and leash in Gavin’s hand. He felt a low burn in his stomach as he remembered that Connor would have the majority of Gavin’s attention tonight. Connor was being fair and getting his turn, but damn Conan wished it was his turn.

 

            Gavin flushed a dark red when the pair of them just stared at him, their LEDs stuck on red. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Mittens using their paws to grab Conan’s hair dragging it to her mouth and lick-biting it, while Gloves clung to the android’s shoulder. Gavin shyly tugged at the bottom of his yoga shorts, seeming like he wanted to cover himself up more. “Is it really that bad?” Gavin asked with an embarrassed chuckle as the ears flopped. The detective squirmed when there was no response and ran a hand through his hair grazing the sensitive ears. After another long moment, Gavin sighed and turned around mumbling under his breath as the ears stayed flopped to the sides of his head, his tail exposed and slack against his rump.

 

            Once Gavin was out of sight, Connor’s processors kicked back in and he stumbled trying to stop the detective from walking away. Conan blinked as he snapped out of it as well, trying to carefully pull the kittens off of him so he could chase after Gavin. Connor fell to the floor in his haste, having slipped on a cat toy, “Gavin! Wait!” He finally stood up and followed Gavin, just managing to catch him running around the corner as he tried to get away. “Come back!”, Connor took off after Gavin, leaving Conan to deal with the kittens that refused to let go of him. Gavin jumped slightly, his ears standing straight up, his tail perking up in surprise, almost dropping the leash and collar, as he turned around having heard Connor yell after the loud thud that had startled him out of his rush.

 

            Connor nearly crashed into Gavin, stopping just in time for his chest to meet Gavin’s. He looked down at him, placing his hands on the detective’s shoulders as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. Gavin looked up at him anxiously, blinking as Connor pulled him closer. His face flushed red as Connor reached up to pet the rabbit ears on Gavin’s head, causing his eyes to fall half-lidded, “you are so… beautiful. I can’t get enough.” Gavin tried to keep his eyes from welling up, but he couldn’t help but melt into Connor’s embrace, tilting his head into the hands on his sensitive ears, “you guys looked like you couldn’t believe how I looked.” Connor chuckled warmly, “no, I can’t believe it.” The android smirked as he gently took Gavin’s hand that was holding the collar and leash, “but I bet you’ll look even better with that collar on.”

 

            Gavin’s left ear perked up as he let Connor take the collar and leash from him. Gavin’s face was flushed slightly, “I mean if you want too.” His tail was twitching before sticking up straight as his right ear started to perk up too. Connor leaned in close to Gavin’s face, “oh, I do. And I know that you want that too. We should step back out to the living room first, let Conan see you.” Gavin felt the blush spread to his ears, as he let Connor lead him back out to the living room, his ears twitching excitedly.

 

            Conan stopped trying to pry Gloves off of his jacket when Connor came back in with Gavin on his leash. The taller android felt his lips part as he noticed Gavin’s erection through the yoga shorts. He bit his lip as he noticed the word engraved in Gavin’s collar, ‘ _Corset._ ’ He felt the low burn in his stomach as he saw Connor’s hand on the leash. Fuck he wanted to hold that leash so badly, He better get a chance to use that in the next week or he might lose it. He just wanted to use that leash and drag Gavin to his knees and press himself into his warm and wet mouth, drive the detective wild until he couldn’t take anymore..

 

            Connor smiled as he pet Gavin’s ears, “do you like my pet bunny? He’s perfectly obedient.” Conan scowled at Connor as the android bragged. Gavin shivered as the smaller android pet his bunny ears, which folded flat against his back as he leaned into the touch, letting his mind fade out slightly. Connor gently planted a kiss on the top of the detective’s head, “I have him perfectly trained. He knows all sorts of tricks. Such a shame that you can’t get _your_ bunny to behave.” Conan glared at Connor. _This son of a-_ The smaller android lifted Gavin’s head, by tugging gently on his leash, the collar tugging gently at Gavin’s throat making him let out a soft pleased huff, to get the detective to look up at him, “he would probably do anything I asked him to do, wouldn’t you, bunny?” Conan clenched his jaw as Gavin nodded his mind in a soft haze, obeying sounded so good right now.

 

            Connor leaned down and kissed the tip of Gavin’s nose, loving how his ears twitched along with his pet’s erection, “he’d listen to me, because he knows I’d reward him, anything he wants, I’d give it to him. I love to spoil my pets.” Conan debated walking home, his processors screaming as Gavin’s lips parted and he let out a desperate and ragged, “ _please._ “Connor smiled, looking down at Gavin as he tugged on the leash, “tell me what you want, bunny.” Gavin’s ears flattened as he stood on his tippy-toes as he was gently tugged upwards, his tail twitching, “ _touch me please- please master.”_ Connor bit his lip, “touch you where, bunny? Where do you want me to touch you?” Conan clenched his fists. Master? _Master!?_

  
            Gavin felt tears well in his eyes as he shivered, his ears twitching, he was starting to lose his ability to focus on reality, “ _‘m cock please- pleeease.”_ Connor chuckled warmly, loosening his grip on the leash just enough for Gavin to stop standing on his tippy-toes, as he caressed Gavin’s ears, loving how the detective’s voice got ragged and he chased Connor’s hand. Connor stopped caressing Gavin’s ears, dragging his hands down Gavin’s chest as he let out soft desperate, “ _oh please master- please,”_ until finally he palmed the detective through his shorts, drawing a desperate whine from him as he rolled his hips to meet the android’s touch. Conan grumbled as he walked to the couch, sitting down and deciding to entertain himself with the kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touching on my dick tip got Gavin desperate af


	5. Show Me That You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin couldn’t help but sag against Connor as he teased him through his shorts, it was so good, but somehow not enough, “s’ good, please master- please- so good for you-.” Gavin’s ears were trembling as much as his legs and there were tears in his eyes as he got more and more desperate. Gavin knew he kept getting louder as Connor continued, just slowly stroking him through his shorts, only doing enough to make the detective crave more. Conan huffed in frustration, trying to act uninterested as he dangled a toy mouse in front of Gloves. Stupid Connor and the stupid leash...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian, if it feels like a reach, that’s because it is, we had no fucking clue as to what song to use here.
> 
> Join our discord fam! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Alright! More fun times shall happen here! Woot Woot!

            Gavin couldn’t help but sag against Connor as he teased him through his shorts, _it was so good,_ but somehow not enough, “ _s’ good, please master- please- so good for you-.”_ Gavin’s ears were trembling as much as his legs and there were tears in his eyes as he got more and more desperate. Gavin knew he kept getting louder as Connor continued, just slowly stroking him through his shorts, only doing enough to make the detective crave more. Conan huffed in frustration, trying to act uninterested as he dangled a toy mouse in front of Gloves. Stupid Connor and the stupid leash...

 

            Connor smirked, taking his hands off of Gavin’s bulge, causing him to whine desperately chasing his hand with his hip as Connor pulled it away, the android tugged on Gavin’s leash, leading him over to the couch. Gavin stumbled over his own feet as he followed after Connor, “ _master- please- I listened-_ , _”_ Gavin’s voice got whinier as he pleaded, a couple tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks. Connor smiled softly, “yes, my pet, but master needs you to do something if you want a reward, and you listen to master, don’t you?” Gavin nodded, “ _please- I’ll be good-._ ” Connor smirked as he looked at Conan’s face out of the corner of his eye. Conan turned his head away from the pair, trying to ignore Connor’s teasing.

 

            Gavin’s ears were shaking, and his tail was twitching as his cock throbbed desperately, the front of his shorts slightly slick from his pre-cum. Connor walked past Conan, the leash pulled taut, tugging lightly on Gavin’s throat. Connor sat down next to Conan, “get on the couch and crawl over to me pet.” Conan glared at Connor as Gavin immediately obeyed, which didn’t help his mood. Gavin crawled over the couch, the kittens going off to eat when their timed food dispenser dinged. Gavin crawled across Conan’s lap until his hands and knees were bracketing Conan’s strong legs, his ears twitching desperately, his little tail twitching. Conan bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to ignore Gavin. Connor grinned at Conan’s expression before turning back to Gavin, giving him a soft but firm look, “lay down bunny.”

 

            Gavin laid down sprawled across Conan’s lap as he buried his face in Connor’s lap, his ears twitching as he nuzzled against Connor, his hips shifting restlessly on against Conan’s lap, “ _now? I w’s good- please- master please.”_ Gavin said begging desperately as he absently rolled his hips chasing contact. Conan moaned as Gavin wiggled in his lap. _Fuck, that felt good… He was so good…_ Conan’s hands twitched as he restrained himself. Gavin let out a desperate keen when Connor tugged on his sensitive ears, causing Gavin to whine as drool slid down his chin, squirming desperately, his tail twitching above the curve of his ass, “ _please- please- try’n to be good- please touch me more master.”_ Connor smiled as he slowly dragged his hands over the soft sensitive ears, making Gavin even more desperate. _Master’s being so mean!_

 

            Conan glared at Connor as he shivered at Gavin’s words and movements, how desperate the detective sounded made it even worse, ‘ _I hate you so much right now._ ’ Connor smiled as he received the message. The taller android was so fucking desperate, and Connor would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on, having one person desperate because of him was lovely, but two? That was only better. Conan couldn’t help but stare at Gavin’s twitching tail, his LED flickering red as he reached out to touch it before stopping half way and letting out a frustrated growl.

 

            Connor decided to take pity on the other two, pulling Gavin’s head up by his ears, loving the way his eyes were glazed over, and the way he had drool sliding down his chin along with tears as he just whined, “tell sir to touch you Bunny, beg him to touch you. He’s so desperate because of you, and what a good boy you are. Don’t you want to help him out?” Gavin blinked and after a moment processed what Connor wanted from him, _“please touch me sir! Oh please- I can’t take any more! Please- please-.”_ Gavin’s talking devolved into a desperate wailing noise as Connor gently stopped pulling on his ears, guiding his face back down into Connor’s lap. Conan wasted no time in placing a hand on Gavin’s ass and giving it a good squeeze, biting his lip as he grabbed the bunny tail between two fingers and gently pulled on it.

 

            Gavin let out a desperate keen when Conan squeezed his ass, then squealed when his tail was toyed with, his ears practically spasming as he let out desperate gasps, unable to properly form words, instead just letting out desperate babbling. Conan growled deep in his throat, feeling his cock twitch as the detective was reduced to nonsensical rambling at his touch. The android shivered as he pulled down Gavin’s shorts, lifting them up around the tail and pulling them and his thong down. He bit his lip, “Bunny, did you wash yourself out while you were upstairs?” Gavin heard Conan’s voice and hummed thoughtfully, taking a moment to figure out what he was asking before nodding quickly, mouthing at Connor’s erection through his suit pants.

 

            Connor shuddered at the feeling of Gavin’s mouth even through the suits, he realized that the detective wanted to suck his dick and pulled down his pants and his underwear. Gavin practically inhaled the android’s erection, burying his face in Connor’s happy trail in seconds. Connor let out a surprised gasp as he covered his mouth with one hand biting back a desperate moan as Gavin swallowed around him. The android wove his hand through Gavin’s hair then started to caress the detective’s bunny ears causing him to moan desperately around Connor’s cock. Conan grinned as he turned himself on the couch so that he was facing Gavin’s ass. He peeled off the fuzzy socks and tossed them towards the kitchen carelessly.

 

            He pulled Gavin’s legs underneath him so that Conan could reach his ass, leaning in and swiping his tongue along the entrance. Gavin swallowed around Connor before he had to pull back to gasp desperately, nuzzling at Connor’s stomach as he sucked softly on the side of Connor’s erection, too distracted by what Conan was doing to properly deep throat Connor. It didn’t help that his mind was so hazy all he could feel was Conan and Connor. Conan licked the entrance a few more times before dipping the tip inside, doing his best to loosen Gavin up. Gavin let out a shuddering gasp as he struggled to focus on licking up and down Connor’s erection, his ears perked up halfway in pleasant surprise when the android’s tongue dipped inside of him. Gavin drooled desperately, gripping Connor’s shirt in one hand, and the android’s half off pants with the other.

 

            Conan pushed more of his tongue into Gavin’s ass, continuing to lick him open as Gavin squealed. Connor gasped as Gavin continued to suck softly along the side of the android’s sensitive cock, he kept having to pause to let out desperate noises as Conan opened him up with his tongue, teasing the nerves inside of him. Conan growled as he pushed his tongue all the way into Gavin’s ass, grabbing the detective’s hip tightly as he went to town. Gavin’s eyes rolled back, and he felt his legs kick desperately when he started to get overwhelmed, letting out desperate babbling as he buried his face in Connor’s stomach, unable to focus on anything but Conan’s tongue in his ass.

 

            Connor bit his lip as he watched Gavin’s ears and tail twitch desperately, drool and tears dripping down his cheeks, how his body shivered as Conan ate his ass out. Connor felt his cock twitch as the sight, gently carding his fingers through Gavin’s hair. Gavin’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back in his head, his ears standing up straight as he came, his cum splattering on Conan’s pants as he let out a desperate noise when he finally came back to himself. He was trembling, his ears falling back to a lax position as they trembled. His whole-body shivering as he shivered in little soft jerks.

 

            Conan shuddered as Gavin clenched around his tongue, slowly pulling his tongue out and rolling his jaw to recalibrate it. He shuddered as he realized Gavin had gotten his sperm on his pants. He moved himself from under Gavin, standing up, only for Gavin to grab his jacket and look up at him pleadingly. He hated to admit to it, but Gavin was a cuddler when given the opportunity, his ears flopped down to the side of his head sadly thinking Conan was going to leave the room. Conan sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat back down, “I’m not leaving, I’m just gross.” Gavin shifted to cuddle up close to the two androids. He buried his face in the crook of Conan’s shoulder, planting a soft gentle kiss to the android’s throat as he tried to regain his ability to focus.

 

            Connor sighed, pouting as Gavin began to pay more attention to Conan. He leaned into Gavin, nuzzling his neck, loving the feeling of his collar, before nibbling on his ear. Gavin sighed softly, melting as he was cuddled up to on both sides. After a long moment, Gavin finally gained enough of his ability to think back to mumble softly, “thirsty.” He planned on taking care of the two of them, but his throat was dry, and he was still too shaky to walk anywhere successfully. Gavin did take the chance to undo his leash letting it fall to the floor, leaving his collar on.

 

            Connor smiled, planting a kiss on Gavin’s cheek, “I’ll go get you some water. I’ll be right back.” Gavin let out a soft pleased hum as he nuzzled at Conan’s neck again. Connor got up off the couch to quickly get Gavin a glass of water, while the detective just nuzzled at Conan, planting soft lazy kisses to the android’s skin. Conan sighed as he wrapped an arm around Gavin and pulled him closer to himself, leaning into the affection. Gavin hummed happily and gently cuddled as close as he could get, kissing his jawline, nibbling softly from time to time, until Connor came back with water. Connor handed the glass to Gavin as he sat down next to him, leaning into him.

           

            Gavin grabbed the glass and his eyes widened as he had to quickly use his other hand to catch it when he almost dropped it. He had forgotten how shaky he still was and ended up spilling water on his hands in the process. Gavin’s cheeks flushed as he slowly and carefully brought the cup to his lips drinking the whole thing in slow sips, his throat being soothed by the cold water. Once he was done he carefully set it down on the table. Connor giggled as he watched Gavin spill the water, “still a bit shaky, pet?” Conan leaned into Gavin, giving his arm a gentle squeeze, “happens to the best of us. Connor could barely walk last night when I was done eating him out.” Gavin’s ears had wobbled offendedly until Conan had said that it had happened to Connor too.

 

            Gavin stretched carefully, tilting his head slightly, loving the gentle squeeze of the collar as a result, before he slid off the couch to kneel on the floor, cheeks flushing slightly as his ears twitched, “neither of you ended up getting off, so I wouldn’t be against helping you with that.” He hoped these assholes would understand and wouldn’t make him have to spell it out for them. Connor eagerly slid next to Conan, so close to the larger android that their thighs were touching, “of course, you wouldn’t. You’re such a good pet.” Gavin ducked his face down to try and hide the blush that spread on his cheeks as his bunny ears turned to Connor, but the blush was up to the tips of his ears. He moved his hands to Conan’s pants, carefully undoing the button before unzipping his pants, his ears twitching as his tail wiggled briefly in excitement.

 

            Conan stood up a bit, so he could pull his pants down, making it easier for Gavin as the android shuddered as he watched the detective’s tail twitch. Connor flushed blue as Gavin undid Conan’s pants. _He was so obedient. Fuck he was just so good for them. Damn anyone who wanted to actually hurt him._ Gavin licked his lips despite himself as Conan sat back down, he pressed a gently kiss to the tip of Conan’s cock, before doing the same to Connor. Gavin moved his right hand to wrap around Conan pumping up and down slowly as he used his left hand to hold Connor’s dick steady as he sucked about half of it into his mouth, sucking as he pressed his head further down.

           

            Connor moaned, grabbing some of Gavin’s hair as he slid into the slick and warm mouth, shuddering as a teasing tongue rubbed the underside of his erection, as his cheeks hollowed around him until Gavin had all of Connor inside of his throat. Connor’s lips were parted, and he let out a gasp, “ _fuck-! Gavin-,”_ his face was a deep blue. Connor bit his lip as he bit back a groan, he didn’t know how the human managed to get all of him in his throat. Connor shivered as he gently tugged on Gavin’s ears with one hand, letting the skin fade away on the other before grabbing the other android’s hand, desperate to link with him. Conan immediately let his skin fade away as well, sending a wave of lust and pleasure to the smaller android.

 

           Gavin hummed happily as he swallowed around Connor, keeping up the steady rhythm with his hand on Conan as he realized Connor’s dick was slightly smaller than Conan’s making it a bit easier to swallow around. Connor panted as he shared everything he felt with Conan, how tight Gavin’s throat was and how it felt when his tongue slid along his cock, his processors burning. Gavin hummed happily, swallowing around Connor a few more times, feeling how his head got fuzzy as he realized he needed to breathe, loving how the collar squeezed tighter when his throat was full, he sucked along Connor as he pulled his head up, kissing the tip of it as he moved his hand to start stroking Connor dick. He moved his head once Connor stopped holding his hair over to swallow Conan down, feeling that slight stretch that he craved as he moved his right hand out of the way to bury himself all the way down Conan’s length.

 

            Connor ignored the pop-ups he got about his processors being overworked and his temperature raising as he couldn’t help but thrust into Gavin’s hand. He gasped as he watched the detective bury his nose into Conan’s happy trail. _How? Was he even human?_ Conan growled as he grasped Gavin’s bunny ears, groaning as he thrust in and out of the detective’s mouth a few times, shivering when he felt how he was tighter than before thanks to the added pressure of the collar, causing drool to slide around Gavin’s mouth as he let out a pleased humming sound sending vibrations around Conan. _Fuck, he was close, he was so close._ He felt his processors burn as Gavin’s throat vibrated around him.

 

           Conan grabbed Gavin’s hair and buried his face into the android’s happy trail as he came in his throat for the second time that day, Gavin’s ears trembling as he shut his eyes swallowing it all down his hand pausing in pumping Connor’s cock, Conan going still as his processors overloaded completely while Gavin’s throat milked him through his orgasm.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Connor bit his lip as he watched Conan begin to reboot, Gavin swallowing around him obediently taking all Conan could give him. _He wanted that. He wanted that now._ “Gavin- _fuck- come here-_ ,” Connor ordered, desperately. Gavin whined around Conan, looking up at the larger android for permission, face still buried in the android’s stomach. Conan gasped as he came to, nodding as he leaned back into the couch. Gavin sighed through his nose as he slowly pulled his head back, licking gently to make sure he got all of the android’s remaining cum, before moving over to Connor, his ears laying against his head relaxed.

 

            Gavin smiled lazily up at Connor before shutting his eyes and swallowing Connor down into his thoroughly fucked throat. Connor gasped as Gavin began to lick his length, sucking on him as he bobbed up and down. Connor grasped the detective’s hair with both hands as he thrust up into Gavin’s throat, LED turning red as his processors overloaded and he came into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin blinked in surprise and had to swallow quickly to stop any of Connor’s cum from slipping out, though a bit did spill from the corner of his mouth, it was easier with Conan, he always came down his throat, making it impossible for any of it to escape.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Connor took a deep breath as he came to, smiling down at Gavin, who was diligently licking up the Thirium that had escaped his eyes half-shut. Connor shivered as Gavin licked at him, causing his processors to scream as he had to grab his hair to stop him from continuing. He gently pulled Gavin off of his dick, laughing breathlessly, “I admire your efforts, but _holy shit._ ” Gavin blinked out of his daze, his ears perking up as his cheeks burned at realizing how desperate he must have just seemed. Conan chuckled as he leaned over to run a hand over the detective’s bunny ears, causing them to fall back and relax, “you’re being such a good pet for cleaning your mess.” He rubbed circles into the back of Connor’s hand, sending him waves of almost exclusively smug satisfaction. Gavin shivered and buried his red face in the couch cushions.

 

            Connor pulled up his pants as his legs began to recalibrate, zipping up his pants. Conan huffed as Connor easily scooped up the detective into his arms, smiling as the man squealed in surprise, his ears standing up straight. Connor gently nuzzled Gavin’s cheek, planting gentle kisses on his skin as he moved to take the man upstairs. Gavin knew he would deny it if anyone asked or mentioned it later, but when Connor went to take him away from Conan, he desperately grabbed the other android’s jacket. His cheeks were burning as his ears drooped, while he mumbled softly, _“shouldn’t Conan come too?”_ Connor sighed, “fine, Conan can come too. You have been good for me tonight, so I’ll allow it.” Conan glared at Connor, knowing full well that the smaller android would have been perfectly content with leaving him behind.  He stood up, smiling down at Gavin, “don’t worry, I’m coming too.”

 

            Gavin let go of Conan’s jacket once he stood up, burying his face in Connor’s shoulder, mumbling softly, “ _who’s worried? I’m not.”_ He did feel at ease in Connor’s arms, softly kissing along the android’s jaw line. _These two were amazing._ Gavin gently moved to plant kisses to the android’s hickey covered throat. If he was more stubborn, he’d want to leave his own mark, but right now he just wanted to be held. Mittens and Gloves climbed up onto the platform and were chasing after them, ready for the normal bedtime routine.  Conan rolled his eyes as he watched Gavin melt in the smaller android’s hold. How did Connor get Gavin to obey and submit so easily!? All Connor had to do was run down a hallway for a bit- _Conan had to scoop chocolate out of Gavin’s mouth in the precinct bathroom!_

 

            Connor grinned as he carried Gavin up the stairs, the kittens running up before them, before gently pawing at the furthest back door. Mittens meowing loudly. Gavin’s left ear twitched to listen closer to the sound of the kittens as he softly planted a gently kiss to Connor’s cheek, trusting that the android wouldn’t drop him. Conan huffed as he looked down at the kittens, trying to focus on them instead of his traitorous predecessor and the adorable detective in his arms. He walked over to the door that the kittens were pawing at, opening the door as the kittens ran in.

 

            Gavin blinked out of his cuddly state slightly and squirmed to let Connor know he needed to be let down. The kittens clawed their way up the bed, Gloves starting to meow with Mittens. Connor gave Gavin one last kiss on the cheek before setting him down on his feet. Conan raised an eyebrow as he scanned the room, wondering what had the kittens so excited. Gavin sat down on the bed, and Connor watched as he opened a drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a bag. Connor scanned it and the drawer’s contents.

 

**Scanning Contents… Scanning… Scan Complete:**

**On-brand BPA Free Kitten bottles**

**Organic Kitten formula**

**Medical Grade Silicone Bottle nipples**

**Purified water**

**100% Cotton washcloths**

**Organic Cat treats**

**Soft-bristle Cat brush**

 

Gavin quickly started to mix up the formula with the purified water as the kittens climbed his tank top while meowing loudly. Mittens was happy perched in between his ears, but Gloves was attacking them from his shoulder with light batting motions. Gavin seemed unphased as he shook up the bottle thoroughly before setting it on the bottle warmer as he wrangled Mittens into a gentle hold, brushing the protesting kitten. Connor blushed as he watched him care for the kittens. _Gavin would be such an amazing father…_  Conan sighed as Gavin continued to spoil the cats, rolling his eyes as he saw how Connor was fawning over the situation. _This was why the cats climbed all over people!_ He turned away in favor of scanning the layout of the room.

 

**Scanning Room… Scanning… Scan Complete:**

**Suspiciously Clean Bedside Table**

**Kitten Supply Bedside Table**

**Memory Foam California King Bed**

**Large Wooden Dresser**

**Bookshelf: _Cat Care for Beginners, Raising Kittens, How to Beat Your High Score, Stretch, Kama Sutra, Ex Machina, Simon vs. The Homosapien Agenda_**

**...More Cat Toys and Cat Beds**

**Three Laundry Baskets: Lights, Dark, Color**

**Yoga Supplies**

**Stereo**

**Several Photos of Chris and Gavin in high school and in recent years**

**Photos of other coworkers from the precinct**

**12 Too Many Framed Photos of the kittens**

**Framed Poster for the movie _Jurassic Park_**

**Framed and Signed Poster of Taylor Swift**

**Shelf of Various figurines and two more damn cat bobbleheads**

 

            Conan groaned at the amount of cat products in the house. He already had a distaste for human restrooms, but he had a feeling that there was probably bubble bath for kittens as well. Conan sighed as he had a hard time believing that Gavin didn’t wash his cats as he washed himself. Ugh. Gavin heard the bottle ding and tested the formula on his wrist before smiling when it wasn’t too hot and started to feed Mittens after setting down the brush. The kitten was purring loudly as it kneaded at the blanket Gavin had to quickly put between the kitten and his thighs. Gloves was meowing protestingly and clawing at the link on the front of his collar. The little kitten was not happy about being cheated out of being fed first.

 

            Connor smirked as the situation seemed very familiar. He quickly sent a message to Conan, ‘ _I’m Mittens and you’re Gloves. Such a sore loser._ ’ Conan glared at Connor, but knew he faltered when he caught sight of the blush on Connor’s cheeks. He was really hard to be mad at for a long period of time. Conan rolled his eyes, but Connor’s snickering made him all too aware that the smaller android saw through the act. Gavin quickly set down Mittens who curled up in the center of Gavin’s favorite pillow as it purred happily. Gavin carefully brushed Gloves who was still protesting, until the little rascal was brushed enough to be fed, making a mess of his fur unlike Mittens who was cleaner. Gavin, looked over his shoulder at the two androids, “you guys can get on the bed if you’d like, or move around, this won’t take me super long.”

 

            Connor immediately sat down on the bed, carefully removing his shoes and tucking them under the side of the bed, looking up at Conan with a devilish grin, “you may need to change.” Conan rolled his eyes as he turned to Gavin, “I know you had to remove my boxers to put on the thong, I will probably need those since you made a mess of my pants.” Connor raised an eyebrow and immediately looked at Gavin’s ass, LED turning an angry red as he saw the initials carved into Gavin’s left butt cheek. He shook it off, he was already aware of it, Hawke was gone, it was fine. “A thong? And I missed out? What a shame, I’m sure you looked delicious.”

 

            Gavin set down Gloves after wiping off the kitten’s messy fur, the little black and white ball of fur curl up next to Mittens, the tips of his ears a bright red, “your boxers are hanging up in the bathroom across the hall, I made sure they didn’t touch the floor.” He intentionally ignored Connor’s thong comment, Conan walking back out into the hallway. Gavin hopped out of bed, and went and pulled on a pair of boxers, realizing it caught on his tail, and he moved to detach it. Connor gasped, causing Gavin to turn to him with a confused look, his ears at attention. Connor blushed, his voice shaky, “leave it on. I like it.” Gavin knew his cheeks turned a dark red, and he clicked his tongue, pulling the boxers back off and pulling on another all black thong instead, it had soft lace along the edges, which he hoped didn’t look silly or girly.

 

            Connor grinned as he bit his lip, “I very much appreciate that.” The android took off his pants and began removing his jacket, “Conan is probably a bit grumpy right now. He isn’t too fond of bathrooms, even to shower.” Gavin kept a straight face, but his bunny ears laid back with the openings out, “oh, I forgot.” Gavin turned back to the closet quickly, working on pulling out a large sleep shirt, to hide how disappointed he was in himself for forgetting about Conan hating restrooms. Connor gave him a sympathetic smile, “aw, don’t feel bad. I find his distaste a bit childish myself. As long as I ignore the toilets I’m fine. Conan just hates being dirty or messy. He squirms if I talk about analyzing human samples at a crime scene.” Gavin looked at him over his shoulder, his ears perking back up, “you hate them too?” The smaller android laughed, “most androids are absolutely disgusted by the idea of toilets. The only person I know who isn’t is my friend Markus, and that’s because he had to help his elderly owner use the restroom.”

 

            Gavin chuckled softly at that, relaxing again, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, I clean my bathroom often.” Conan avoided touching anything as he entered the restroom, looking around for his boxers. He spotted them on the bathroom counter, neatly and perfectly folded. He quickly grabbed them and made to leave, freezing as he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and groaned in annoyance. Scent-free kitten shampoo. Of course. He huffed as he walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

 

            Gavin finally settled on an old too large t-shirt Chris had left at his house once, that Gavin refused to give back. Gavin instinctively pulled off his skin tight black tank top to change, before suddenly remembering that he wasn’t alone, and that he really didn’t want Conan or Connor seeing his back. _What kind of dom would like seeing ~~their sub~~ \- a sub that had already been very obviously claimed? _Gavin knew his ears had flopped down, his tail pressing flat against his rump. He clenched his jaw tightly, waiting with a sense of dread for the androids to choose to leave.

 

           Connor did a quick scan of Gavin, noticing that his heart rate had accelerated. He smiled warmly, “would you like us to step out, so you can change?” Conan narrowed his eyes at Gavin, sighing as he recognized the emotion in Gavin’s slightly pale face, “we are not going to be deterred by his name or any other scars you may have, but if you prefer, we will leave the room for your privacy and comfort.” Gavin’s left ear turned towards Conan when he talked, and he had to blink back tears, as he turned his face away from Conan, before quickly pulling on the shirt. Once he had the shirt back on he took a moment to compose himself before quickly walking over to the bed and climbing into the middle before face planting, the two kittens immediately moving to lay in his hair, Mittens started to lick his hair, grooming him.

 

           Connor frowned, scooting closer to Gavin, “is that why you want us to leave the room? Your scars?” Gavin grumbled something into the mattress, not really responding. Conan sighed and walked over, sitting down on the opposite side of the detective, “Gavin, really, we don’t care about what happened- well, we do, but we aren’t going to leave you because of your past. We just want you to be happy. As annoying as our attempts may be.” Gavin groaned loudly into the mattress, not wanting to hear their sappy bullshit. _Were all androids programmed to be sappy? Or was it just these assholes? Fuck he needed a smoke._ Gavin would have gotten up and smoked one, but he had the kittens in his hair.

 

           Gavin realized he still had the collar on, but he didn’t want to take it off himself or without permission. It was nice having this collar on, this was _his_ collar and since Connor put it on him, it was sort of Connor’s collar too. He _liked_ wearing Connor’s collar. Connor poked Gavin’s arm gently, “Gavin? I will poke you.” To prove his point, he poked the detective again. Gavin let out a low drawn out groan of annoyance into the bed, swatting at Connor’s hand. He didn’t want to talk about this. Gavin felt the kittens climb all over him while purring loudly. Connor sighed, a fond smile crossing his face, “all you have to do is tell us to stop and we will drop it for now.”

 

            Gavin bit back another groan turning to look at Connor, “Jesus Christ, I’m dressed and in bed, what more do you want from me? I didn’t even take off the collar, why must you bring your sap into this?” Connor chuckled, cupping Gavin’s cheek with his hand, “I have bad news, Gavin. I am very sappy.” Conan chuckled, “you don’t hear half of the mushy things he talks about. He is just as bad, if not worse when we interface with each other,” the android sighed. Connor gave Conan a large grin before reaching down and unbuckling Gavin’s collar, “you can keep saying it’s bad, but we both know you love it.”

 

            Gavin rolled his eyes, and once the kittens were off of him, he moved to get up out of bed, planning on taking his nightly smoke break. He leaned over and opened the top drawer of his clean bedside table to pull out a cigarette pack along with a lighter. Conan narrowed his eyes at the cigarettes, “where are you going with that?” Gavin looked at him, “night time smoke break? I usually just step outside on the patio. Don’t want the kittens to inhale any smoke. Secondhand smoke is easily deadly for cats.” Conan grumbled, “well, firsthand smoke is easily deadly for humans.” Connor felt his processors stall as the other two stared each other down, “woah, hey, let’s cool down a little bit. Conan, you know it’s not that easy. And Gavin, you know he’s just worried about your health.”

 

            Conan huffed, “cigarettes contain at least 69 chemicals proven to cause cancer, including arsenic,” the android clearly didn’t want to let up on the subject. Gavin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know, I know, do you think I don’t know how bad they are? You think I go around smoking these because it’s _so much_ fun?” Gavin waved his arms widely, his ears wobbling in irritation, “no I smoke them because it’s an addiction, something I am fully aware of!” Conan’s eyes widened before he glared at Gavin. He opened his mouth to say something before Connor growled, “Conan. You know it’s not that easy. We are not going to be able to stop him in two days. Drop it.” Gavin stared at Connor in surprise, the smaller android’s LED a threatening red. The detective turned to Conan, who met Connor’s gaze before sighing and turning away, leaving Connor victorious.

 

            Connor sighed, and Gavin turned to look at him. The android smiled softly, “go ahead and have a smoke. I would like to talk about helping you get over your addiction someday, but I know it’s not going to happen this soon.” Gavin tried to find something to say, but somehow, he felt like if he smoked right now it would only make him feel worse, his ears went back, leaving the soft underside up. On the other hand, if he didn’t go then he would have caused a fight between Connor and Conan for no reason, and they needed each other once they finally gave up on him. He was torn between 2 different sources of guilt on what to do. He could always head out to the patio and just pretend to smoke? That’s stupid, no one would win that way either.

 

            Connor sighed, “Gavin, really, you don’t have to stop just because we had a little fight,” the android’s words were practically drenched in sympathy. Conan huffed from his position, turning back to Gavin, “look, I don’t like that you’re smoking. But Connor’s right. That’s not gonna change within two days of knowing you. We’re not going to hate each other if you go have a cigarette,” Conan rolled his eyes as both of the kittens began to swat at him for upsetting their mother, Mittens meowed loudly, bowing up and hopping around while Gloves chewed on the android’s hand. Gavin clenched his fists as he found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place, his rabbit tail sticking up. Connor scooted closer to the detective, so close that their thighs were touching, “hey, maybe we could stand out there with you and keep you company? Would that help?”

 

            Gavin shook his head, sighing as he ran a hand through his ruined hair, “no, no, it’s fine, I promise. I’ll just go.” The man quickly stood up and left the room, running out to his patio and closing the door behind him. He felt his guilt brew in his stomach as he opened the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, staring at it for an agonizingly long moment. His ears were practically glued to his back, the sensitive insides turned out. Of course, he had looked into it. He didn’t know jack shit about androids, and his anxiety had some pretty good questions that he couldn’t stop thinking about until he got answers. He had tried to ignore it for as long as possible, but that had only managed to be about 30 minutes.

 

            173 years. Androids lived to be 173 years old. That was far beyond the lifespan of a healthy human, let alone _Gavin._ He sighed as he lit the cigarette, leaning against the wall as he began to smoke. With this habit, he probably wouldn’t live half as long as Connor and Conan. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he thought about it. If you asked him, he’d be lucky if he loved to be 60. He’s consider it impressive if he even managed to live as long as fucking _Hank._ At least the old bastard had started drinking like he did several years after Gavin started smoking, and even then, Gavin had been exposed to secondhand smoke since the day he was born. And with the lieutenant wrapped around Connor’s pinkie finger, he would probably go sober sometime in the next year, if not sooner.

 

            Besides, why would those two want to spend what little time Gavin had left with him? He felt his ears twitch, turning the insides towards him and then away as his emotions swirled. He already treated them like shit, hell, he didn’t know why Connor even tolerated him. Gavin had punched Connor in the stomach for refusing to make him a cup of coffee, and then Gavin, the dumbass he was, tried to shoot him in the evidence locker. Which went so well for him. The concussion and the resulting headaches had been thrilling. After everything he had done and continued to do, why would they even bother investing their time in someone who would die in a mere fraction of the lifespan they had left?

 

            Gavin jumped, ears straightening up in attention as the sliding glass door opened and Connor looked out at him. “Hey. Mind if I join you?” Gavin eventually shook out of his shock, nodding, “yeah, sure, come on out.” The android smiled, stepping out and closing the door behind him, “I wanted to come see how you were doing. Conan probably would’ve come instead, but your children are attacking him in your name.” Gavin chuckled as he hesitantly took another puff from his cigarette, turning to blow the smoke away from Connor, cupping his hand over it, “yeah, Chris threw a cat toy at me once while they were watching, they held a grudge for around an hour before taking a nap.” Connor laughed, and Gavin had to turn his face to hide the blush on his face.

 

            Connor sighed, “I can’t read minds, Gavin, but I know you feel bad about what happened. I can also tell that you feel like we would be better off without you, don’t you?” Gavin turned to him, opening his mouth, before clicking his tongue instead, continuing to smoke. Connor chuckled, “I know you won’t admit it. Hank didn’t either. But I knew as soon as he told me to move in with him,” the android sighed, and Gavin raised an eyebrow as Connor continued. “He felt bad for quite a few things during our first investigation. Throwing me against his cubicle, pointing a gun at my head, etcetera etcetera,” the android laughed as Gavin’s shocked face. “What? You think we were buddy-buddy when he pointed a gun at your head in the interrogation room? He won’t admit it, but he was grateful that I bought him another drink when I first met him. I don’t understand why glass of whisky meant defending me, but I guess since he knew he wouldn’t actually shoot you and he doesn’t like you anyway that he went ahead,” Connor shrugged, staring up at the sky.

 

            “So, yeah, believe me, I have a lot of experience with that. Conan may be a bit out of the loop, but you don’t fool me for a second. Guess experience beats the newer models’ ‘superior technology.’ But he won’t admit that,” Connor laughed as he turned to Gavin, who took a long drag of the cigarette before covering his mouth slightly after moving the cigarette out of the way, as he exhaled. He could poison himself, but he didn’t want to risk somehow poisoning the android with the smoke, who knows how that would affect his bio-components. “I hope you know that I forgive you for all the shit you gave me when I was still a machine. Just as much as I hope you forgive me for feeling oddly satisfied when I knocked you out,” Connor smirked, his LED a bright and happy blue.

 

            Gavin just listened to him in silence, though he did chuckle softly when Connor mentioned feeling satisfied when he was knocked out. He finished his cigarette shortly after, putting it out on the metal railing of the porch, putting the butt into the porches closed trash can. He grabbed the broom and softly wiped off the railing, setting it back down. Gavin turned back to Connor, “I have to take a shower, and then I’ll rejoin you guys, afterwards, and yes I’ll put the ears and tail back on. I’ll also wash your guys’ clothes if you’d like.” Connor grinned happily, “I think Conan would like his pants cleaned,” Gavin blushed as Connor walked up to him. The android leaned down, and Gavin’s face flushed a deep red as Connor’s lips ghosted over his before giving him a quick peck on the nose. Connor chuckled, turning to leave, “maybe you’ll get some more when you come to bed, hm?”

 

            Gavin shook himself out of it, following Connor inside. The android laughed as he entered Gavin’s bedroom, and when he entered the room himself he understood. Conan was in his boxers and sitting on the bed, still being attacked by Mittens and Gloves. Mittens aggressively lunged at the bed in front of Conan, never actually hitting him, while Gloves gnawed at the android’s thumb, grabbing it with his front paws as his back paws aggressively kicked the rest of Conan’s hand. He was growling up a storm as he attacked. Connor pulled off his tie, taking off his shirt, pants, and socks, and added them to Conan’s clothes, holding them out to Gavin. The detective took the clothes, putting them in the washing machine, adding soap, and turning it on.

 

           Gavin made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water, turning off the bunny ears and tail and setting them on a table in the hall. He pulled his shirt over his head and folded it, placing it on the counter and doing the same with the rest of his clothes. He double-checked to make sure the door was open in case the kittens finished attacking Conan and came to see him before getting into the shower and pulling the curtain, so the androids couldn’t see him. He squeezed out some shampoo into his hand before massaging it into his hair, Connor’s words echoing in his mind.

 

‘ _You don’t fool me for a second._ ’

 

            Gavin shook his head as he grabbed his loofa and put soap on it, scrubbing his chest and arms. He clenched his jaw as he tried to ignore the countless scattered ragged and smooth scars all over his body. It was always hard to wash himself, the scars were just an unbearable reminder. He found himself shaking as he washed his shoulders, the thing he hated the most practically screaming at him. It was always there. It would always be there. He would always be there. And Gavin hated that. He huffed as he began to wash the rest of his body, wishing the kittens weren’t so preoccupied at the moment. They usually made him feel better when they came looking for him. It was stupid, but it was nice knowing that someone or something cared about him and wanted him around. It sometimes got easy to forget that at work where most of the other officers didn’t like him very much aside from Chris.

 

            He rinsed himself off as he tried to focus on the androids in the other room instead, but that didn’t put him at ease either. Sure, they said it was fine that he was covered in scars and had another man’s name on him, but who knew how long it would take before that became too much for them to bear? It’d already cost him 2 other failed relationships in the last 5 months. Part of that was also him trying to ignore Connor’s teasing, but regardless people didn’t like a rather publicly claimed sub. They said it was fine, but they hadn’t seen it yet. _His shame._ He just knew it, they would see it for more than a few seconds and realize how bad it was, how pathetic Gavin was for even letting it happen!

 

            He stepped out of the shower and turned it off before grabbing a towel and began to dry himself off. He knew it wouldn’t last long and that he was stupid for even getting attached- hell, Conan was already mad at him, and that likely meant Gavin wouldn’t be able to snuggle up to him before heading to sleep, and it was only the second day! He had already fucked it up, which didn’t surprise Gavin, he was a disaster. He hung up his towel and put his clothes back on, reaching into the hall and grabbing the bunny ears and tail. He put them on and leaned against the wall. It would take them about 5 minutes to calibrate.

 

            Connor laid down on his stomach as he played with Mitten’s tail, causing the kitten to jump, having been distracted by attempting to intimidate Conan with her aggressive hops. He looked up at Conan before turning to the bathroom to make sure Gavin wasn’t coming yet. He looked to Conan, “you are aware of Gavin’s self-esteem issues, yes?” Conan raised an eyebrow at the smaller android, “yes, I am well aware. Why?” Connor frowned, petting Mittens a few times, while Gloves continued his assault on Conan’s hand, “he doesn’t think he deserves us. He very firmly believes that we would be better off without him,” Connor felt his chest tighten as he saw the look on Conan’s face, as if he’d just realized something that he should have seen before, a look of guilty horror on his face. “What? He really thinks that? How do you know?”

 

            The smaller android huffed, “Hank thought the same thing for a long while before you came along. You know he is getting over his depression,” Connor said, biting the inside of his cheek as he remembered the night he found his friend passed out after playing a game of Russian Roulette, “but it used to be a lot worse. He had a lot of regrets for how he treated me as a machine, he thought I deserved better friends than ‘an old alcoholic asshole’ like him. Gavin clearly didn’t have a good time when he was with Hawke. He feels the same way about us. He thinks we deserve better than someone with all the scars, someone who’s already been,” Connor practically spat the last word, “ _‘claimed.’_ ”

 

           Conan’s jaw clenched as he looked away from Connor, glaring at the floor, “earlier today he called himself ‘second-hand goods.’ I told him he was a person, not an item, and that we wanted to treat him better, and he called me a ‘fucking sap.’ I hadn’t realized he thought we deserved better because of that.” Connor nodded sadly, scratching under Mittens’ chin, the kitten finally laying down for pets, “he is really hurting, Conan. I know you just want him to be safe, but please go a little easier on him, okay? Save the bad cop stuff for when we’re being dominant. Not when we’re out of that mood, please?” Conan felt cleaning fluid well in his eyes as he thought of the possibility that he may have hurt Gavin when he snapped at him. He took a deep breath as he nodded, turning back to Connor, Gloves seemed to sense the mood change and started to lick the finger he’d been biting, in a sort of apology.

 

            It took Gavin a couple more minutes to finally enter the room, he was worried that Conan would still be upset. He kept a tired look on his face, but he knew his ears were back, with the soft pink part exposed, showing that he was actually sad and a little anxious. Gavin knew his heart rate was slightly accelerated and that these bastards would scan him, they probably auto-scan him. Gavin walked over to the bed, trying to hide his hesitation. Connor turned to Gavin, smiling sympathetically as he sat up, “it’s alright.” Gavin pretended like he wasn’t looking at Conan out of the corner of his eye, but his bunny ears perked up slightly and turned towards Conan. Conan was looking at the floor, but he turned to Gavin and smiled. _Were Conan’s eyes watery?_

 

           Conan gently nudged Gloves off of his hand before reaching his arms out to Gavin, “come here, I’m not mad, Gavin.” Gavin didn’t say anything, but his ears visibly perked up as he moved slightly too quickly to seem uninterested to climb into Conan’s arms. The large android chuckled, wrapping his arms around Gavin and holding him close, “I’m not going to be mad at you when I was in the wrong.” Gavin was glad his face was buried in Conan’s shoulder, so he couldn’t see the way his eyes started watering. Conan sighed as he felt drops of water hit his skin, seeing the rabbit ears trembling, “I couldn’t even stay mad at you earlier today. I don’t know what it is about you and Connor, but you are damn near impossible to be mad at for more than 15 minutes.” Gavin just wrapped his arms around Conan’s muscular chest, and burrowed closer, craving physical contact, the warmth of the android let him know that Gavin hadn’t messed up.

 

           Connor smiled as he watched the interaction, scooting closer to them and snuggling up next to them, “it may be better if we actually get under the covers.” Conan chuckled, “yeah, probably. What do you think?” Conan looked down at Gavin, but the detective just mumbled into the android’s shoulder. Connor rolled his eyes, “it’ll be warmer under the blankets…” Gavin tried to casually wipe his eyes when he thought the androids weren’t looking before rolling over onto his back into the middle of the bed, climbing under the covers, chuckling when the kittens purred loudly curling up next to Gavin’s head on the pillow, grooming him. The detective looked up at the androids expectantly.

 

           Connor quickly slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Gavin, kissing his cheek while Conan got under the blankets in a much calmer fashion, pulling both Gavin and Connor close to him. The kittens offendedly bapped Conan on the nose when he moved Gavin, before moving back to grooming the detective, who chuckled warmly, his ears perking up as he wrapped one arm around Conan’s back. The detective couldn’t help but look at the larger detective’s lips, what would kissing Conan feel like? Connor smirked as he noticed Gavin’s glancing, sending a message to Conan, ‘ _Gavin wants to kiss you. Kiss him._ ’ Conan looked at Gavin, who immediately turned his head to try and cover up the fact that he was staring, only to be met with Connor’s lips meeting his. He pulled away, face flushing a deep red as he tried to hide in Conan’s chest, only to be betrayed as Conan stole a kiss as well.  
  


            Gavin wanted to be upset, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset, shyly kissing Conan again. He knew his face was a deep red, but he couldn’t help but melt as a result of the kisses, wanting to give them each one in return. He tilted his head slightly to slot their lips together properly. Conan felt like his processors were on fire as he melted into the kiss. His tongue darted out and licked Gavin’s bottom lip as he asked for entry. Gavin let out a shuddering breath through his nose, letting his mouth open up obediently. _I want to be good for you._ Gavin wished he could do whatever the fuck Conan and Connor could do where they share everything, he hesitantly and feeling a wave of shamed embarrassment, pressed his palm gently to Conan’s. The larger android felt his processors scream as Gavin pressed his palm to his, and he allowed his skin to fade away to expose the bare plastic, hand glowing orange as he opened himself up to interface, even though he knew he couldn’t. But he loved the gesture.

 

             Connor felt cleaning fluid run down his cheeks as he watched the two ‘interface,’ he felt touched that Gavin knew how they did it and wanted to replicate it, but also saddened that he wouldn’t get to share just how much he loved the detective like he could with Conan. He would find a way to make him understand one day. Gavin shivered as he linked their fingers together, twisting his tongue slowly with Conan’s as he felt himself melt. He could feel that Conan’s fingers had switched to their natural state and he felt touched that the android would humor him by pretending to interface with him. It was probably irritating having to deal with Gavin wanting to do this with him, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Gavin broke the kiss after a minute, shyly pressing their foreheads together.

 

           Conan sighed as Gavin broke the kiss, blushing a deep blue as the detective pressed their foreheads together, his processors singing as Gavin was finally being affectionate. Gavin moved his head, not willing to unlink his fingers from Conan’s as he blinked in surprise at the tears in Connor’s eyes, stopping himself from kissing the android. Connor let out a watery laugh, “you’re so sweet. Come here,” Connor pressed his lips to Gavin’s, blushing as deeply as Conan as he took Gavin’s free hand in his own, pressing their palms together and exposing his plastic fingers. Gavin melted into the kiss and blinked in surprise when Connor pressed their palms together, exposing his plastic. It startled him that Connor wanted to replicate interfacing with him. It made him flush deeply, and he returned the kiss after pausing in surprise.

  
            Conan grinned as Connor made the move to ‘interface’ with Gavin, holding back a chuckle as the detective was caught off guard by the act. Gavin linked fingers with Connor, his hands and ears trembling as he felt a rush of happiness, and wasn’t that just fucking weird, and dangerous. _Fuck I don’t want to lose them._ Gavin tenderly licked his way into Connor’s mouth and let himself enjoy the feeling of kissing the android. Connor ignored the pop-up that showed him the results of analyzing Gavin’s saliva, twisting his tongue with the detective’s as he hummed happily. _He loved him so much._ After a long moment of kissing Connor, he broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together like he had with Conan. Gavin yawned sleepily, and let his head fall back against the pillow, feeling the kittens nuzzle up to his head and neck, as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kittens: momma going to bed? Need do a groom good groom of mom  
> kittens: no move momma! No! Momma need cleen
> 
> Connor, looking at Gavin and Conan: nowwwww kiss!
> 
> Gavin be like: Me? Nah, you want the other one. No? You mean the other one, but there’s no one else here? You must mean the kittens.
> 
> Androids: aw thanks for knowing how important interfacing is to us :)  
> Gavin: god they probably think im annoying damn im stupid wtf
> 
> Humble, the entire chapter: so fucking cute i love the heckin boy


	6. Claim Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor smiled as Gavin finally fell asleep, looking peaceful for once. The android looked down at their linked hands. Gavin’s hand had gone slack in Connor’s, but the android couldn’t bring himself to break them apart. It felt nice ‘interfacing’ with Gavin. He sighed, “I love him.” Conan chuckled softly, “oh, really? I hadn’t noticed. Join the club.” The larger android looked at the detective, watching his chest rise and fall slowly as he breathed, “I wasn’t expecting him to press his hand to my own. But I can’t help but love him more for it.” Connor smiled as Gavin mumbled softly in his sleep, “who’s a good kitty.” Mittens meowed softly in their sleep in response. Gloves murred softly. Connor bit his lip to hold back a squeal. He was so fucking cute. This had to be illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> Join our discord fam! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Funny Comments-  
> From Kingalexdreaming:  
> Me:*sobbing* They fucking interfaced, fuck
> 
> I'm all for Conan glaring at them cause B I T C H  
> Also I forgot to put these comments on chapter 5 so here they are-  
> From Blahhh:  
> Traumatizing my poor baby Hank continues! This time Chris joins too! Seriously, Fowler should fire all their asses. xd  
> Also, Gavin is such a slut omg???  
> From Killerus:  
> Conan secretly wishing he could fuck both at the same time.  
> From Kingalexdreaming:  
> I'm imagining that one day these two are just gonna innocently compliment Gavin and it's gonna give Hank was flashbacks. He needs hugs.
> 
> Also, when Gavin called Conan Sir, I perished. Then the kittens resurrected me. But, if course, Gavin called Connor Master and I died again.

             Connor smiled as Gavin finally fell asleep, looking peaceful for once. The android looked down at their linked hands. Gavin’s hand had gone slack in Connor’s, but the android couldn’t bring himself to break them apart. It felt nice ‘interfacing’ with Gavin. He sighed, “I love him.” Conan chuckled softly, “oh, really? I hadn’t noticed. Join the club.” The larger android looked at the detective, watching his chest rise and fall slowly as he breathed, “I wasn’t expecting him to press his hand to my own. But I can’t help but love him more for it.” Connor smiled as Gavin mumbled softly in his sleep, “who’s a good kitty.” Mittens meowed softly in their sleep in response. Gloves murred softly. Connor bit his lip to hold back a squeal. _He was so fucking cute. This had to be illegal._

 

            Conan sighed. As much as he wanted to be annoyed that this pampering continued in his sleep… it was fucking adorable. Not that he would ever admit that. Gavin mumbled something similar to ‘want a treat?’ and again the kittens responded softly in their sleep. Conan rolled his eyes. Now it was a bit annoying. He shrugged it off, turning to Connor, “so… do you think the branding could be bad enough that we have to check? Or do you think we can wait until he shows us?” Connor’s LED cycled yellow for a few moments before settling back down to the average blue, “I think we can wait. We just need to wait for him to feel comfortable enough, and then we can show him just how much we love him regardless.”

 

            Conan nodded, “right. You’re right. I just wanted to make sure. I’d really like to get a chance to examine them. He has a lot of burning scars on the inside of his thighs,” the larger android reminded, and Connor frowned, gently planting a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. “I would too. But he’s not quite ready yet. Which is okay. We just have to wait. Until then…,” Connor smiled at the detective, “he looks so peaceful.” Conan huffed, “you really are sappy. Also, I wanted to mention something I noticed earlier…” Connor looked to the larger android, “what is it? Is something wrong?” Conan took a deep breath, “so I get to be called ‘sir’ and you get to be called ‘ _master!?_ ’ What the fuck?” Gavin sighed in his sleep when he heard their titles get mentioned, his ears twitching slightly causing Gloves to murr protestingly, opening his eyes lazily, before moving to climb over Gavin’s face and curl up on his chest. Connor bit his lip to keep from laughing loudly.

 

            The smaller android smirked, “ _what’s wrong? Are you jealous, ice-cream cone?_ ” Conan raised an eyebrow, “really? What the fuck?” Connor snickered, “ice-cream Conan.” The larger android gave Connor a deadpan look, “do not call me that.” The RK800 only smiled widely, “I’ll call you that every night before we enter sleep mode. Love you.” Conan groaned with dread, “you are insufferable.” Gavin tilted his head to the side slightly before making a strange noise with his tongue, “here kitty, kitty.” Mittens meowed excitedly still asleep, and Gloves glared at Gavin, moving over to bap him on the nose, before moving back to the center of the man’s chest.

 

            Conan pinched the bridge of his nose, “alright, I am entering sleep mode. I don’t think I can handle any more of the cat talk.” Connor chuckled softly, “he likes his cats, big deal. Quit being such a dork,” the smaller android snuggled closer to Gavin, closing his eyes, “goodnight, Conan.” The larger android huffed. Connor gently squeezed Gavin’s hand, “goodnight, Gavin.” Connor entered sleep mode, and Conan looked over at him before looking at Gavin for a long moment. He leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, smiling as Gavin sighed softly in his sleep. “Goodnight, Connor,” the android closed his eyes as he squeezed Gavin’s hand as well, the orange glow filling the room, “goodnight, Gavin.” Conan entered sleep mode as well, a small smile on his face.

 

               Connor blinked out of sleep mode around 8 hours later, and bit back a squeal as he saw Gavin’s sleeping face, Gloves was laying on his left bunny ear, while getting covered by the right bunny ear. Mittens was curled up underneath Gavin’s chin, and they were all sleeping peacefully. Gavin had pulled Connor’s hand to his chest along with Conan’s, having not let go in his sleep. It was one of the cutest things Connor had ever seen, and he quickly snapped a couple photos. Conan sighed as he left sleep mode, turning to look at Connor. His processors stalled as he saw that Gavin had pulled their hands closer, and his face was tinted a light blue. He rubbed gentle circles into the back of Gavin’s hand with his thumb.

 

             Gavin let out a soft hum, his ears twitching causing Gloves to mew softly, as he nuzzled his face against Mittens, who started purring. After a moment, Gavin blinked his eyes open sleepily. He let out a soft hmm noise, and smiled warmly at Connor, still too asleep to realize that he was giving Connor a very sincere and open smile. Connor chuckled softly, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Gavin’s lips, “good morning, sleepy head.” Gavin hummed into the kiss and felt the kittens start to groom his hair. The human turned to look to his opposite side, and smiled sleepily, “mmm morning sir.” Conan smiled, “good morning, Gavin. Sleep well?” The larger android pressed a kiss to Gavin’s lips as well. Gavin hummed slightly more alert, his ears perking up as he pressed closer to Conan, his grip letting up on Connor’s hand as he hugged Conan closer, gently squeezing the android’s hand. The kittens hopped off the bed to go out to the hallway.

 

             Connor cooed at the sight, scooting over and hugging Gavin from behind. “Mmmmm Gavin? Can I ask you a question?” Gavin broke the soft lazy kiss with a soft whine, nuzzling his face into the crook of the android’s neck, “what?” It was whined softly, he was enjoying the kiss with the android. “Why is there a dildo in your freezer?” Gavin groaned in protest as Conan sat up, his hand pulling out of Gavin’s grip, staring at Connor in confusion, “there’s a what in his what now?” Gavin glared up at Conan from the bed, _I cuddle you and this is the thanks I get?_ The detective rolled over to snuggle up to Connor as he mumbled his response, “the cold feels good.” Connor giggled and wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling the detective close to his body, “well, I will remember that for later.”

 

            Conan glared down at Connor, “you are so damn smug,” the smaller android smirked. “Yes, I am. Not my fault you lost cuddle privileges.” Gavin ignored their bickering and lifted one leg to hook it around the smaller android’s hips and pressed soft kisses to Connor’s throat wanting to be cuddled, his bunny ears up and facing forwards. Connor nuzzled Gavin’s hair, sighing happily. The smaller android slowly dragged his hand down Gavin’s back and over the curve of his ass, blushing blue as he gave it a gentle squeeze. Gavin sighed breathily, pressing his face more into the android’s shoulder. He felt his tail shift excitedly, as he acted uninterested and pressed his ass back further into the android’s hand. Connor huffed as he scooted his hand over a few inches and pinched the bunny tail, “so cute like this.”

 

            Gavin turned a dark red, and tried not to let out a desperate noise, shivering when his tail was toyed with. He wrapped his arms around the android, his ears falling flat against his back. The detective was very glad that the androids were here still, and he was even more happy that it was their day off. Conan sighed as he stood up, “I’m going to go put our clothes in the dryer. I’ll be back afterwards.” Gavin was going to whine about Conan leaving, but got distracted by the android next to him giving his ass a firm squeeze. The detective shivered happily and let out a soft sigh into Connor’s neck, mouthing at his throat afterwards. _This was an amazing way to wake up._ Connor used his hand to pull Gavin’s chin up to make him look at him, kissing him softly.

 

            Gavin sighed into the kiss and returned it eagerly. He felt a faint stirring in his thong, that he ignored. The kiss felt so wonderful, it was the best way to wake up. Connor briefly broke the kiss, “would you like some coffee? Or something for breakfast? Hm?” Gavin blinked and groaned, “I’ll go make eggs.” He sat up, stretching with a yawn. The detective got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen. The kittens meowed loudly chasing after him, knowing they’d get their morning wet food. Conan sighed as he came back from putting the clothes in the dryer, “those cats are gonna be spoiled rotten when they grow up.” Gavin rolled his eyes as he grabbed a can of wet food next to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a spoon as he split the can between the kittens, “yeah, yeah, you sound like Chris.”

 

            Gavin rinsed out the wet food can and tossed the can into the recycling bin. He started to pull out the spatula, pan, and oil. He hummed before opening his fridge and pausing. _Shit has gone missing._ Gavin looked at Conan pointedly, “what did you do?” His candy was gone, no eggs, _they stole his cheese_ , and all but 1 of his condiments were gone. He growled in his throat before shutting the fridge and looking in the freezer, yep, _no more ice cream._ Gavin cursed loudly and walked into the pantry, “ _you stole my peanut butter?!_ ” Conan rolled his eyes as he began to prepare a cup of coffee for Gavin, “we didn’t steal it. We threw it away.”

 

            Gavin threw a can of cat food at the android, knowing he would catch it, “how much stuff did you throw away?! I will end you.” his ears were wobbling as he walked around his kitchen angrily. Conan sighed, easily catching the can of cat food, “we only threw away anything that was expired or had nuts in it. So basically, anything that endangered your health, we got rid of. Your bread was disgustingly moldy.” Gavin walked up to press their chests together as he angrily glared up at him, “you guys are so- frustrating!” The detective angrily poked Conan’s chest, he was honestly ridiculously touched, and that irritated him. Conan frowned, “we just didn’t want you to eat anything that could kill you or make you sick! What’s so wrong with that?” Gavin growled in his throat, “do you think I can’t take care of myself?” _Why did he enjoy pissing off Conan so much? It was just so nice when the android punished him._

 

            Conan huffed, “well considering you were literally eating expired food and food you are allergic to yesterday, you may need a bit of help.” Gavin felt his ears press back against his back, “oh yeah? And what makes you the right person to take care of me?” _I know you’re good at it._ Gavin made sure to stare stubbornly into Conan’s eyes. Conan smirked, pressing Gavin against the wall, “don’t misbehave after you were so good for us last night.” Gavin felt his heart rate speed up, and he tilted his head back slightly, exposing his throat, pretending like he wasn’t exposing his throat to the detective, “I’m not your bitch.” Gavin said as his ears trembled exposing how excited he actually was. Conan raised an eyebrow, “oh, yeah? Because you seem awfully excited, _pet_. Tell me what you want.”

 

            Gavin shivered as he exposed more of his throat, “excited for you?” He snorted, but _fuck he was._ Gavin wanted his hand on his throat, he was desperate for it. Conan looked down at Gavin, smiling, “yes, bunny. Very excited. Tell me what you want, and I just might give it to you. Be good for me.” Gavin whined softly, realizing he couldn’t rile Conan up. He liked it when Conan made him listen. Gavin gave him a desperate glare, “I’m not going to submit to you.” _Please make me submit to you._ He knew he didn’t look very threatening when he was like this, and even if he didn’t look like this, Conan was so big it was almost impossible to intimidate him. Conan huffed, placing his knee between Gavin’s legs, moving one hand to run his knuckles teasingly over his Adam’s apple, “submit to me, like a good pet. Tell me what you really want. You know you can’t win, I’m stronger than you,” the android moved to whisper in Gavin’s ear, “bigger than you in every way.”

 

            Gavin whined at the touch of his knuckles, so close to being what he wanted, that it frustrated him into rutting against Conan’s knee. The detective sighed as a shiver ran through him, “I-I’d love to see you try and make me.” Gavin let out a soft pleased noise when Conan stepped back and grabbed his shirt to pull him towards him, moving his other hand to pull the detective’s hair to expose Gavin’s throat. He leaned forward and nibbled on his neck before biting down, making sure not to bite too hard, drawing a desperate moan from the detective. Gavin shivered and wrapped his arms around Conan’s shoulders as the android released the detective's shirt to firmly grab Gavin’s ass, massaging it.

 

            Gavin felt Conan marking up his throat, everyone would be able to see that, _fuck he wanted everyone to know that he was theirs._ The detective melted, and babbled as he clutched at the android, “ _mmmm, I’m yours sir._ ” Conan growled deep in his throat, pulling back from Gavin’s bitten throat, “yes, you are. I knew you could be good for me, even if you like to pretend that you don’t want to submit to me. You know that you belong to us.” Gavin sighed happily and let out a soft moan as Conan toyed with his ass. _God, Conan’s dick is so big, it’d feel so good inside him._ Gavin pressed his face into Conan’s chest with a pleased sigh. The android grinned as he squeezed Gavin’s ass again, “tell me what you want, bunny.”

 

            Gavin’s legs trembled as he whined softly, “ _you, I want you_.” The detective’s cheeks were burning as he spread his legs slightly, so Conan had easier access to his ass. Gavin knew he was getting hard under the android’s attention. Conan smiled as Gavin’s words hit him, and he pressed his hips to Gavin’s, “what do you want me to do to you, bunny?” The detective shivered as that lovely haze started to settle in his mind, he was struggling to figure out how to word what he wants, not because he didn’t know, but because he knew how desperate it sounds, “ _I-... I want you to fuck me._ ” Gavin couldn’t bring himself to look at Conan, the tips of his actual ears turning a bright red, while his bunny ears went flat against his back.

 

            Conan flushed a deep blue before growling lowly, “look at me and tell me you want me to fuck you.” Gavin whined loudly, Conan had to know how embarrassed he feels, but he really wanted to listen. Gavin pulled his head back and looked up at the android shyly, he could feel how much he was blushing from how warm his face was. “ _I… I want you to fuck me sir._ ” Conan moaned softly, biting his lip, “you’re such a good pet. I’ll give you what you want tonight, if you stay good for us today. You’ll clean yourself up for us, won’t you?” Conan gently caressed his bunny ears, loving how it made Gavin’s lips part as he gasped, “you’ll take us so well, won’t you?” Gavin nodded eagerly, unable to find the words to respond.

 

            Connor stepped into the room, smirking as he grabbed the full coffee mug off the coffee machine and opened the fridge, grabbing the vanilla-flavored coffee creamer, “good morning, you two. Glad to see you’re awake,” he poured some creamer into the mug and stirred it, “but Conan, next time you should let Gavin have some coffee first.” Gavin nuzzled up to Conan’s chest, not really caring about the coffee right now. Conan ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, sighing happily, “you’re so cute like this. We should do this more often.” Gavin just let himself melt into the touch, his bunny ears falling back against his back, as he nuzzled into the touch.

 

             Connor smiled fondly as he took a sip of Gavin’s coffee. Hm. it was better than Hank’s usual brew. Connor made a note to try vanilla more often as he added more creamer to the cup. “Don’t worry, I’m just gonna make sure the coffee’s just right. You two are adorable together,” Connor took a few pictures of the pair. He wouldn’t send these to Hank. Gavin realized he didn’t have his morning cigarette, but he really wanted to be good for Conan, so he figured he could skip one or 2 of them. He usually only smokes 3 or 4 a day. Connor took another sip of the coffee, adding even more creamer, “Conan, bring him over for his damn coffee. You know he’ll be grumpy later.”

 

              Gavin nuzzled up to Conan, his ears flat against his head as he tried to get more affection from the android. Conan chuckled, “alright, come on,” he reached around Gavin’s legs and hoisted him up, waiting for Gavin to wrap his legs around his waist. Gavin felt a surge of arousal run through him at how easily Conan could pick him up, and wrapped his legs around Conan’s waist, shivering when his semi-hard dick pressed against Conan’s firm chest. He wrapped his arms around the deviant’s shoulders as he buried his face in Conan’s broad shoulder. The large android walked over to Connor, nuzzling Gavin’s hair, “Gavin, take the coffee.” Gavin hummed softly and carefully took the coffee with two hands, it was more coffee than creamer, but it was also made by Connor, so it was still good.

 

             Gavin took a sip happily. Conan was so strong, and it was fantastic. The detective felt the coffee warm his hands, and he let his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed being around the androids. Gavin felt his ears perk up as he opened his eyes to smile softly at Connor. He hoped Connor would leave marks on him too, so they could join the marks Conan had left on his skin. Connor leaned into Conan’s side and sighed happily, “I’m so happy. I wish we could stay like this forever.” Gavin had to hide his face in his coffee cup to hide how much that comment affected him. He didn’t understand these two. Didn’t Connor understand how long forever is? What forever with Gavin meant? He took a sip once he felt the wave of emotion fade away. Conan sighed as he planted a kiss on Gavin’s forehead, “so, does it have enough creamer?” Gavin wondered if it was considered misbehaving if he told Conan that it didn’t have enough creamer, so the detective answered him by taking a long drink.

 

              Connor smiled, “glad it’s got enough! I stole a few drinks, and I have to say, I prefer the creamer you use than what Hank buys. It’s pretty bland.” Gavin chuckled into his cup, before finishing it off, feeling much more awake now, but _damn he wanted a cigarette._ He ignored the feeling and tried to focus on the feeling of Conan’s body heat. If he was good, he’d get to have sex with Conan, and that would definitely feel better than a cigarette. Conan gently took the mug and set it on the counter, pressing Gavin’s chest to his own, “so, what’s the plan for today?”

 

            Gavin sighed happily when he was pressed firmly to Conan’s chest, “I have a yoga class I usually go to at 4, but I can do it from at home. I have to brush the kittens and check their feeder.” _And then we have sex after a while._ Gavin pointedly didn’t add that part to it. Connor smirked, “I’m sure you spend a little more time with the kittens. I’m sure they need to be played with, yes? They sure do have a lot of energy.” Gavin looked at Connor and smiled shyly, “I do usually spend an hour or two playing with them.” The smaller android chuckled, “I figured as much. All those toys you have, and it would be a shame not to use them.” Gavin’s face turned a dark red, the bastard was talking about his sex toys, wasn’t he? Gavin hid his face in Conan’s shoulder, he was not going to even touch that comment.

 

              Conan sighed, “when do you have to tend to the kittens?” Conan clearly didn’t want to put Gavin down just yet. Gavin chuckled warmly hearing the reluctance in Conan’s voice and leaned up to kiss Conan softly, pressing into it firmly, before pulling back, “they just had their wet food, so they’ll be fine for a bit.” Gavin was more than happy to stay in Conan’s hold. Conan sighed in relief, “good, I wanna spend a bit more time with the both of you,” Conan turned his head and planted a kiss on Connor’s lips, smiling as the smaller android’s face flushed blue. Gavin’s face flushed again when Conan said he wanted to spend time with them. It made the detective so grateful, and he leaned up to kiss Conan again, tilting his head slightly to get a good angle.

 

             Conan met Gavin’s lips with his own, humming softly as he licked his way into Gavin’s mouth, drawing a soft sigh from the detective. Gavin moved to hold Conan’s face with his hands, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. Conan smiled softly into the kiss and used one hand to gently caress Gavin’s cheek. Connor rolled his eyes and leaned into the kitchen counter, watching the other two go at it. He was happy that they were doing so well, considering how guilty Gavin had been last night. So even though he felt a little jealous, he was fine for now. After a couple minutes, Gavin was feeling a little breathless and had to break the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. Conan sighed as he felt his nose brush Gavin’s, letting his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed this affectionate mood. Gavin let his hand caress the android’s face, tracing his jawline affectionately.

 

            The larger android brought his hand from Gavin’s cheek up to his bunny ears, rubbing them gently as he felt the soft texture. Connor grinned as Gavin shivered at the touch, his bunny ears laying flat against his back as he leaned into Conan’s shoulder. Gavin nibbled lightly on Conan’s neck while he got pet, some part of him wanted to leave a mark on Conan’s neck, to show that Conan was claimed too. Conan bit his lip as Gavin nibbled at his neck using the hand in Gavin’s hair to pull him in closer. Gavin hummed excitedly, and he bit down carefully, sucking to leave a hickey on the android’s neck. Conan huffed, “that’s it? Bite me properly.” Gavin felt his cheeks flush and he bit down harder, hoping to damage the skin enough to leave a mark.

 

**Warning Skin is Damaged! Thirium is gathering to fix the areas!**

 

            Conan grinned as the warning popped up, “that’s more like it. I better see my systems complaining. What’s the point if my processors don’t even care?” Connor chuckled, rubbing at his own neck, which had healed completely overnight, “Agreed. Won’t show up as long otherwise.” Gavin hummed as he pressed a soft kiss to the blue mark, before burying his face in the android’s shoulder, as his ears pressed flat against his back. Gavin realized that he was starting to get hungry, and that he should properly cook soon. Gavin pressed a gentle kiss to Conan’s cheek, “I gotta get down, I’m hungry, and I can’t cook with you holding me.” Connor’s eyes lit up, “okay! I already have a few ideas of what to make based on what you have left in here,” Connor began to pull out some pans that Gavin hadn’t pulled out.

 

             Gavin squirmed in Conan’s hold, “Connor! You’re my guest, I can’t let you cook for me!” Gavin squirmed realizing rather quickly that there was no way he was going to escape Conan’s hold. Connor turned to Gavin with a smirk as he opened the fridge and pulled out the bacon, “I’d like to see you try and stop me.” Conan chuckled as he finally set Gavin down on his feet. Gavin moved and grabbed the smaller deviant's arm and pulled, “I can cook myself, you’re my guest, stubborn android!” Connor continued to open the bacon packaging and turn on the stove, effortlessly moving despite Gavin’s grasp.

 

             Gavin let out a frustrated huff and let go, “fine!” Gavin pouted and walked back over to the taller android, and didn’t say anything, but he was doing his best to make sure that Conan understand that he wanted back up, by leaning against the detective, shimmying a bit to nuzzle up to him. Conan raised an eyebrow, “oh, so you want back up now?” Gavin’s ears perked up, but he scoffed, “why would I want that?” Conan shrugged, “guess I was mistaken then. My bad. Guess I won’t hold you close and pet your hair.” Gavin’s ears fell back, the soft pink part up, as he shifted on his feet, “... I wouldn’t be upset if you did pick me up.” Conan wasted no time in picking the detective back up, hugging him close, “well I guess I wouldn’t be upset either.”

 

             Gavin wrapped his legs around the android, his ears flipping over slightly, so that the soft fur was on top instead of the pink soft underside. The detective started to plant soft kisses to the android’s neck, occasionally biting down to leave marks, wanting to stake some kind of claim, just like the claim Conan had staked on him. Connor hummed as he put the bacon on the frying pan, sighing as the familiar sizzling filled the air. He walked back to the fridge and pulled out the bagels and cream cheese, popping a bagel in the toaster and grabbing a butter knife out of the silverware drawer. “Would you like a glass of milk?” Connor asked, not expecting an answer anytime soon.

 

             Gavin hummed in response, as he moved away from the android’s neck to kiss Conan. He wanted to make Conan pleased, and he realized that it wasn’t so bad submitting to Conan without a fight, though he did love it when the android proved why he should submit to him. Connor chuckled, “I’m going to assume that’s a yes, if you don’t want the milk then that’s just too bad.” The smaller android made sure the bacon wasn’t burning as the bagel popped up, and he quickly grabbed a plate to place the halves on as he spread cream cheese over them. Conan’s face flushed blue as Gavin’s lips met his own, shivering as he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

 

            The detective was thrilled when he felt Conan shiver and he kissed him for a moment before breaking the kiss and tilting his head back to expose his throat to the android, inviting him to leave more marks if he wanted to. _Gavin wanted him to._ Conan leaned down and gently kissed Gavin’s Adam’s apple before moving to the side of the detective’s neck and biting down. Gavin let out a soft breathy moan as he trembled slightly. He knew he was going to be half-hard the entire day with the two of them here. The detective let his eyes flutter half shut as he melted. Conan hummed as he moved over a few inches and bit down again. It was… different having Gavin so… obedient. He had submitted without a fight, and frankly, Conan was pretty happy with it. It was just different. It was also a little confusing since he hadn’t really done anything different. He still didn’t know how Connor did it. Oh well.

 

              Connor pulled the bacon off of the pan and put it on the plate, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and opening the fridge to grab the milk, pouring it into the glass and putting it back in the fridge. Connor sighed, knowing that eventually Gavin would need to go shopping before turning to the other two, “alright, it’s not much, but it’s breakfast. Bacon, bagel, milk.” Gavin blinked out of his daze and kissed Conan one more time before squirming slightly, “it’s time for breakfast, lemme down.” Gavin could smell the bacon and it smelled fantastic, and he wanted it in his mouth, and in his mouth now. Conan rolled his eyes as he once again set Gavin back down on his feet. He crossed his arms, damn human bodily needs.

 

             Gavin gave Connor a quick kiss before settling into his chair and starting to eat what Connor had made for him. He hummed happily as he ate the bacon as his ears perked up. The kittens walked over and meowed loudly at Gavin until he sighed and gave them each a tiny piece of bacon. Conan groaned loudly, leaving the room, “I’m going to check the dryer.” Connor laughed as he watched the kittens eat, “Conan is more of a dog person. Or at least a Sumo person. Sumo will lay next to you and will call it a day as long as you feed him and pet him a bit.” Gavin chuckled softly as he finished the bacon, “he’ll grow to like them.” The detective ate the bagel rather quickly too and stood up, putting the dishes in the sink before moving into the living room, grabbing a brush for the kittens to brush the two balls of fluff.

 

             Connor followed Gavin and sat on the couch, watching as the kittens followed the detective, “you make a good mother,” Connor chuckled. “Feed them, brush them, play with them, and as much as you try and deny it, you love them so much. And you might never know if you didn’t see it yourself.” Gavin felt a blush spread over his cheeks, he couldn’t find a response as he tenderly pet Gloves while brushing Mittens. Connor was always complimenting him, and the detective never knew how to take it. Connor smiled as he gently pet the top of Gloves’ head, “can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?”

 

              Gloves murred angrily at the android and nipped his fingers. The detective chuckled at Gloves, petting his little tummy, “yeah, go ahead Connor.” Gavin figured it couldn’t be anything too bad, and Connor did make breakfast. Connor grinned as the kitten continued to retaliate, “why do you get defensive over things like creamer in your coffee or a song on the radio?” The android turned to Gavin, “I’m assuming that it’s probably because androids don’t really care too much about stuff like that, because I just don’t understand.” Gavin cursed internally as his ears wobbled slightly, “does it matter?” ‘ _What are you a girl? Act like a man, Gavin!’_

 

             Connor shrugged, “I was just curious. Because even though you love the kittens so much, you seemed… embarrassed about the bobbleheads on your dashboard. I don’t know, it just doesn’t make sense to me. But then again, that’s just me.” The smaller android smiled as Gloves chased after his hand as Connor spun his hand around the kitten. Gavin brushed Mittens wishing Conan was here to distract the smaller android from his personal question. “It’s not a big deal, it’s just not something I talk about. I’m a police detective, not a person who takes care of cats.” Connor blinked as his LED cycled yellow, “but… you’re both. Why can’t you be both?” Connor tilted his head as he looked at Gavin, using the face that gets Hank almost every time Connor pretends to not understand a figure of speech.

 

            Gavin shot him a look, “I’m a police detective, you think people would listen to me if they knew how I dote on Mittens and Gloves? You think they’d still respect me?” Gavin asked as Gloves murred angrily swatting at Connor in the detective’s defense. Mittens however just purred loudly, nuzzling up to Gavin. Connor blushed a light blue, “I still respect you. Just because you think your kittens are cute doesn’t mean you can’t be respected in your career.” Gavin turned his head away from Gavin as his tail stood up, his ears wobbling, “yeah, well Conan doesn’t. And you’re you, you’re soft and-,” Gavin gestured widely as he scooped up the angry kitten and started to brush him off.

 

            Connor’s face softened as Gavin’s words made his processors feel ice cold. “You… you think Conan doesn’t respect you?” Connor could already feel the cleaning fluid welling in his eyes. Gavin stalled while brushing Gloves, as his ears stood straight up, he turned to look at Connor and a sense of dread filled him, _oh fuck! Lie lie!_ “Jesus Christ! No! He’s just not cool with the cat thing, that’s all!” _And his food habits, and his cigarette addiction and- this isn’t helping._ Gavin felt Gloves hiss at Connor, while Mittens moved to sit in Connor’s lap, “Jesus! I just worded it poorly okay?!” _It’s not like he’s done anything to earn the android’s respect anyways, with the way he acted of course Conan wouldn’t respect him! It’s something you earn!_ “So, stop crying, it’s fine!”

 

            Connor nodded, biting his lip as his LED turned red. He sniffled as cleaning fluid ran down his face, “you’re really bad at lying!” Connor buried his face into his hands as he began to weep. Gavin nervously looked at the hallway, he needed to fix this before Conan got back! Gavin quickly set Gloves down as he held his hands out placatingly, “it’s okay Connor! You don’t need to cry. See I’m fine!” Gavin gave an awkward grimace of a smile, not the type to respond to tears well, “see? It’s okay, _please stop crying._ ” He broke the android, he broke it! He’s had it for like a day and he already broke it. Connor turned to Gavin with bright blue cheeks, “you don’t think he respects you but he-,” the rest of the sentence was unintelligible as Connor’s voice crackled with high pitched static.

 

            Gavin grabbed the android’s shoulders tightly, “I’m sorry! Just please stop crying!” Gavin awkwardly pulled the android into a hug, patting his back, “I’m sorry for upsetting you, but it’s fine! Shit I don’t know how to fix this. Why are you doing this? I’m sorry.” Gavin wanted to hide, but he was at his apartment and he wasn’t going to get very far if he tried to run. Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin and gave him a good squeeze, “you have no reason to be sorry! I love you so much-,” Connor’s sentence was broken off by loud sobbing as cleaning fluid-soaked Gavin’s shirt.

 

              Conan walked down the hallway as he heard Connor’s static. He knew that static anywhere. He entered the living room, processors stalling as he saw Connor sobbing as he hugged Gavin. Conan immediately ran over, putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “Connor? Con? Are you okay?” Gavin was torn between many reasons to panic. 1. Connor was sobbing, like full body sobbing. 2. Connor is going to tell Conan that Gavin doesn’t think he respects him. 3. Conan is here seeing Connor sobbing because of Gavin. **_4\. Connor said he loves me. What am I supposed to do about that?!_** Gavin was addicted to death basically! This stupidly amazing android would outlive him several times over! Gavin was a wreck and this stupid android was _in love with him?_

 

              Conan turned to Gavin to ask what happened, pausing as he noticed the terrified look on the human’s face. Shit. “Gavin, I don’t know what happened, I’m not mad, I just wanted to know-” Conan jumped as Connor pulled away from Gavin to look up at the larger android, as Gavin shook his head, _don’t do it, don’t fucking do it,_ “ _GAVIN THINKS YOU DON’T RESPECT HIM!_ ” Connor wailed as loud as his speakers would let him, and Conan turned to Gavin with a look of shock. The detective was looking at the door longingly, while nodding, Conan felt a low burn in his processors, “you think I don’t respect you?” The large android felt cleaning fluid pool in his eyes. Gavin didn’t even look at Conan as he hurried to get up and rush for the door, with or without pants, outside was better than in here, he was not dealing with this today.

 

              Connor desperately grabbed at Gavin’s heels, stumbling to get up as the human slipped out of his grip. Conan snapped out of his shock as he moved to chase after Gavin. Gavin cursed, a steady stream of fuck repeated incorrectly over and over again as he worked on opening the door. _Fucking open damn you! **OPEN! Please for the love of all that is holy, OPEN!**_ Conan leaped over the coffee table and grabbed Gavin, wrapping his arms around him just as he got the door open. The android spun on his heels and kicked the door shut behind him as he marched Gavin back to the couch and sat him down between the two androids. Conan hugged Gavin tightly as he tried to speak, but only quiet, pathetic static came out.

 

             “FUCK ME!” Gavin yelled as the door got slammed shut and he got dragged back to the couch. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt when Conan desperately grabbed hold of him and let out a pathetic whine of static instead of words. _Well I fucked everything up._ Gavin didn’t know what to do to make the two androids feel better and had to blink back tears of his own as his ears pinned back, the soft pink on top as he sat there uncomfortably stiff. Conan sniffled as he gently turned Gavin’s face to look up at him, “you… you actually think… I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” The android rocked Gavin and himself as he began to sob.

 

              Gavin grit his teeth and wanted to leave, _he didn’t fucking deserve them!_ He was stuck though and instead just sadly shut his eyes as Conan _sobbed_ into his shoulder. Gavin knew he’d fucked up, he’d wanted to be good for them, to show them that he could be good, he was going to skip at least most of his cigarettes and he’d ruined it all. Gavin’s voice was soft and hesitant, “you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s fine, it’s on me. I’m sorry, so _please_ stop crying.” Conan straightened up, grabbing Gavin’s shoulders, “stop! You have no reason to apologize to me! I just- I love you so much! I just want you to be safe!” The android’s eyes burned with determination, “if you ever- _ever_ think that I am not giving you respect, then please, Gavin, tell me. I love you so much, I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you. That is not and will never be your fault.”

 

            Gavin hated the way Conan looked, hated the sound of Connor _sobbing_ because of _him._ “You didn’t do anything wrong! Fuck! My feelings are on me! I’m an adult, I can handle my own damn emotions.” He didn’t even want to touch _another love declaration that **he** didn’t deserve. _“You didn’t hurt me, so stop fucking acting like you’ve hurt me or some other bullshit.” _Why did he have to say it twice? He could have ignored it the first time, chalked it up to a mistake._ **Why on earth were they wasting their love on him of all people?** “It’s seriously fine!” Gavin knew his ears were wobbling restlessly. Conan’s arms were shaking, “Gavin, please- You’re _human_. You’re emotional. That’s what is fine here! You- You just- Do you even realize that we are not upset at you? That-,” Conan wiped cleaning fluid from his face, “that you’ve done nothing wrong? That we are upset because we failed _you!?_ We tried to make you feel loved and respected and I failed. I crossed a line somewhere and I’m sorry.”

 

              Gavin grit his teeth as he looked away from Conan’s face, this was too much for the detective to fucking handle, “for fuck’s sake, it’s _fine_. Just _drop it._ You didn’t cross a line, okay? I’m sorry I made you think you did, _okay_?” Gavin just wanted this talk to end, he didn’t want to deal with the amount of ~~love~~ \- affection they were trying to show him. _He didn’t deserve it._ Gavin turned away from Conan and carefully pulled Connor to his chest, trying to get the android to calm down. Connor sniffled, wiping his tears away as he looked into Gavin’s eyes, “I wish I could show you…”, the smaller android held up his hand as his skin faded away, “you mean so much to me. I know I mean something to you too. I _know_ it. Please, we aren’t above you. You deserve us as much as we deserve you.”

 

             Gavin grit his teeth so hard it hurt as he looked away from Connor’s eyes, not wanting to see them. The detective wanted to calm Connor down, so he pressed his palm to the android’s. If it would make him better, then he’d pretend like this didn’t _hurt,_ and just remind him that he couldn’t give Connor what he wanted, couldn’t connect to him. Connor let out a shaky breath as his hand began to glow a soft orange, intertwining his fingers with the human’s. He brought Gavin’s hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles, sighing as Gavin flinched a bit, “I know it’s impossible. But I don’t care. I know you don’t believe me, but that doesn’t make it any less true. You mean so much to me. I love you so much. I’ll find a way to show you that one day. Just don’t blame yourself whenever I cry, okay? I cry a lot.” Gavin couldn’t bring himself to look at the android, too overwhelmed by emotions and doubt.

 

               Conan wrapped his arms around Gavin, hugging him from behind, “I really do respect you. I think you are wonderful at your job. I just get a bit worried when the people I care about are in danger. I love you so much. Even when you pester me and don’t submit. I love you all the time,” Conan sighed into Gavin’s hair, “when you pressed your hand to mine last night… it felt amazing. I was so fucking happy. Because you cared enough to know how much interfacing meant to us. I just- I love you so much.” The detective bit his lip and felt tears gathering in his eyes as he squeezed them shut, as he spoke pleadingly, “ _please stop._ ” He couldn’t take much more of this, he _didn’t deserve them_ , and their kind words would be make it even harder when the androids inevitably left him.

  
           Connor wrapped his free arm around Gavin, pulling him up into his lap as the smaller android’s fans finally kicked in to cool him off. “Shh…”, Conan sat next to Connor, wrapping his arms around the two of them as cleaning fluid dripped into Gavin’s hair. The detective shuddered as he buried his face in Connor’s shoulder, grateful that they _finally_ stopped talking to him about what they thought they felt for him. The detective shivered slightly as he let a few tears drip onto Connor’s shoulder. He didn’t want to hear them talk about him, not if it was _positive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor, sleepily: gavin… why is there a dildo in your freezer?  
> Gavin, grumpily: the cold feels nice now go back to sleep
> 
> Gloves: only mom pet! You no momma! no!


	7. You Deserve Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sighed as he rubbed circles into Gavin’s back, closing his eyes as he felt the rows of countless scars. He gently worked his way around the detective’s back, giving certain spots extra doting if the man flinched. Connor wanted to replace all the pain in those scars with his loving touch, to show Gavin just how he should be treated. Connor knew Gavin didn’t believe him. That Gavin still thought they deserved better. But this? Connor wouldn’t trade Gavin for the world. Conan held his forehead to the back of Gavin’s head, gently rubbing the knots out of Gavin’s shoulders. He didn’t know what to do, and that scared him. Conan wanted Gavin to be okay, to feel how much they loved him. The large android wished he had more patience, because he couldn’t wait for Gavin to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes
> 
> Join our discord fam! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> This is a fun chapter to read and write.
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From Lonelyhearts_SimpleMinds:  
> "Quit being a dork" a dork is a whale penis.  
> sToP tOYiNG wIth MY EmOTiOns  
> From DeviatedSoul:  
> Also, you can't lie to them when you basically have giant moving mood rings attached to your head and your ass. You can't keep secrets anymore Gavin.

            Connor sighed as he rubbed circles into Gavin’s back, closing his eyes as he felt the rows of countless scars. He gently worked his way around the detective’s back, giving certain spots extra doting if the man flinched. Connor wanted to replace all the pain in those scars with his loving touch, to show Gavin just how he should be treated. Connor knew Gavin didn’t believe him. That Gavin still thought they deserved better. But this? Connor wouldn’t trade Gavin for the world. Conan held his forehead to the back of Gavin’s head, gently rubbing the knots out of Gavin’s shoulders. He didn’t know what to do, and that scared him. Conan wanted Gavin to be okay, to feel how much they loved him. The large android wished he had more patience, because he couldn’t wait for Gavin to be happy.

 

            After a long while, the massage causing the detective to melt into the android’s hold. Once Gavin was calmed down by the warmth of the detectives, and the soothing touches, starting to float closer and closer to subspace, “s’rry for messin’ up on bein’ good today.” Gavin mumbled softly as he nuzzled into Connor’s shoulder. Conan sighed, “oh, Gavin… you weren’t bad. You’re still good. I promise,” the large android planted a few kisses on the back of Gavin’s neck. Connor nodded, “yes, you did nothing wrong. It’s alright. You aren’t in trouble. We aren’t mad,” the smaller android gave Gavin’s hand a squeeze as he continued to caress the detective’s back.

 

            Gavin let out a relieved sigh when he heard they weren’t mad, “still gon’ fuck me?” Gavin mumbled softly, his ear perking up hopefully. The detective wanted a reward for being good. He really wants that reward, he wanted them inside of him, though knowing his luck they’d try and make love to him, instead of fucking him. Conan chuckled, “yeah, still going to fuck you. You’re adorable,” the android nuzzled the back of Gavin’s head. Connor grinned at Gavin’s words, “you’ve been so good today. You didn’t even smoke one cigarette today. You deserve a reward,” Connor leaned down and kissed Gavin’s forehead.

 

            Gavin hummed happily at that and was content to stay wrapped up in their arms until an alarm went off, “ _yeah, I ain’t never seen an ass like hers-_ ” Gavin sighed, “that’s my yoga alarm.” Connor smiled, “alright, want up?” Gavin nodded lifting his head carefully, not wanting to accidentally headbutt Conan, “it shouldn’t take me too long. Maybe an hour at most.” Conan let go of Gavin’s shoulders, backing up to let the human stand up. Gavin reluctantly pulled away from Connor and stood up, stretching as he walked over to his yoga mat and grabbed it. He brushed aside a couple cat toys and laid out the yoga mat on the floor.

 

            He turned to the androids, “so, uh… I’m gonna start. Your clothes are probably done by now, if you want to wear more than boxers…” The deviants turned to each other before shrugging and turning back to Gavin. The human grabbed his phone and started to head upstairs, “I’m gonna get some yoga clothes on. You two do… whatever, I guess.” The androids watched the man disappear up the stairs as they stared at each other for a while. Connor sighed, “he’s scared we’re going to leave him. To just up and go,” the smaller android curled up into a ball next to the larger android. Conan nodded, wrapping an arm around Connor, “that’s why he wanted us to stop. I don’t think he wants to get attached, but somewhere he already knows it’s late for that,” the larger android turned his head and gently kissed the top of Connor’s head.

 

            The androids took on a more relaxed position as Gavin came back downstairs. The detective was wearing another tank top, and yoga pants. He sprawled out onto the mat and sighed taking a long slow breath. The kittens seemed to know what was about to happen and joined him on the map. Gavin easily moved into a downward-facing dog, Mittens took the opportunity to climb onto the detective’s back. Gloves, on the other hand, moved to mimic the position the detective was in. Gavin chuckled as Mittens climbed to lay on his ass while he was bent over. Gavin stayed in the position for a while before slowly down into dolphin pose until the cats moved off of him, enabling him to switch into lord of the dance pose.

 

            He easily balanced on one foot as he held the other foot as he bent forward. Gavin felt completely at ease as he did yoga, it was similar to subspace in a way, everything else just fades away. The detective was rather smug when he easily switched into pose dedicated to sage Koundinya 1. He knew it was an impressive feat to successfully pull off this pose, and Gavin had to admit he may or may not be showing off. He managed to maintain his balance as Mittens hopped on top of his extended leg. Connor’s eyes widened as he watched Gavin bent into different positions. He had a feeling the man was showing off, but in Connor’s opinion, he had every right to. He earned it. Conan raised an eyebrow as Gavin continued to show off. He would typically be annoyed, but he couldn’t help but think about how _flexible_ Gavin was. It gave him ideas, very dirty ideas.

 

            Gavin took a steadying breath as he bent over himself bending into the king pigeon pose, chuckling warmly while Mittens jumped on his chest, causing Gloves to meow angrily at them. Gavin opened his eyes and grinned at the two androids as he planted his hand on the ground, before lifting his legs up and extending them past his head as he moved into the firefly pose, “oh hey, how’s it hanging?” Gavin said cheekily. Connor chuckled, “fairly well,” the smaller android snuck a glance at Conan’s pants, “but _someone_ is not hanging at all.” Conan shoved Connor away from him, the smaller android laughing as he laid on the couch. Conan glared at Connor as the larger android messaged him, ‘ _Damn traitor._ ’ Connor grinned and turned to Gavin, “he’s grumpy that I told on him.”

 

            Gavin chuckled, letting his eyes fall half lidded, “hm, sounds pretty _hard_ to handle.” Gavin shifted away from the androids as he supported himself on his arms, spreading his legs as he lifted his ass up, moving easily into pose dedicated to sage Koundinya 2. He knew it drew attention to his ass, and it made Gavin smug, knowing that he looked good like this. Conan bit his lip as he stared at Gavin, ignoring the message from Connor, ‘ _you could just tell him that you like his ass, dumbass._ ’ The larger android pushed Connor off the couch, making the smaller deviant burst into laughter again. Gavin looked over at Conan over his shoulder, “something the matter back there?” The detective spread his legs into what amounted to splits, before closing them together, then spreading them again.

 

            Conan grit his teeth, “nothing at all.” The larger android lightly kicked Connor as the android on the floor spoke up, “he’s still rock hard right now!” The smaller android giggling as he crawled out of Conan’s reach. Gavin chuckled warmly, teasingly licking his lips, as he moved back into downward-facing dog, putting his ass on full display, holding himself up on his arms before spreading his legs again, then moving into a handstand, then into a one-handed handstand. Connor smiled from where he was sitting, watching in admiration while Conan simply glared at the smaller android.

 

            Gavin sighed softly as he moved back into pose dedicated to sage Koundinya 2, and breathed slowly, he really wanted to rile Conan up, maybe if he riled him up enough he might come over and feel his ass up. _That’d be nice._ Gavin sighed, and his ears fell back against his back, he wanted Conan to be a mess because of him, “it’s nice being this flexible. It really helps out with _work._ ” If Conan could see his face, he would wink. Conan clenched his fists tightly. No, no, this was a tease, he knew it. He had to resist. He wouldn’t let Connor win. Gavin decided to pull out one of his yoga trump cards pressing his chest to the floor, sticking his ass up as he got on his knees, before spreading his legs, sliding into the puppy dog stretch. It’d be easy to slide between them and if Gavin were naked, it’d be an excellent position to fuck him in.

 

            Conan flushed a dark blue as Gavin practically presented himself to him. He wanted to rip the yoga pants off, but he figured Gavin wouldn’t appreciate that. Gavin felt Conan’s eyes on him and rolled his hips downward slightly, with a slow roll of his hips before coming back into the pose. Conan screamed at his legs as they began to move him forward. No, no, _no!_ He felt his processors scream and he sighed as he found himself with his hands-on Gavin’s ass. Oh well, since he’s already here… The large android gave Gavin’s ass a firm squeeze, biting his lip. Gavin sighed happily pressing his face further into the mat as he pressed his ass into Conan’s hands, “mmm, thanks for coming to help me with my poses.” Gavin said cheekily as he spread his legs a bit wider.

 

            Conan huffed as he ran his hands all over the curve of Gavin’s butt, “shut the fuck up,” the android grinned as he pulled a hand back and gave Gavin a good smack on the right ass cheek. Gavin gasped at the contact and shivered slightly, letting out a low whine. _Fuck that felt amazing_. Gavin let his mouth fall open slightly as his eyes fell half shut, “and if I don’t?” Connor bit his lip as he watched the interaction, brown eyes drinking in everything from Conan’s looming to Gavin’s ass in the air. Conan huffed, leaning down, “well, I may just have to punish you,” Conan took a firm grip of the detective’s ass, squeezing it, “though I get the feeling you might like that a bit too much.” Conan pulled his left hand back and delivered another firm slap that caused Gavin to moan lowly, the sting making his cock strain against his tight pants.

 

            Conan bent over the detective, pressing his clothed cock against the detective’s ass as he lightly bit Gavin’s neck before whispering in his ear, “go clean yourself so I can fuck you till you can’t walk.” Connor squirmed from where he sat as his cock twitched, forcing himself to open his mouth so he didn’t bruise his own lip. Gavin whined when Conan ground up against his ass, before pulling back and getting off the detective so he could hurry upstairs to clean himself up for them. He set his ears on the hallway table along with his tail and collar, before stripping down to take a quick shower as well as cleaning himself out.

 

            Connor smirked as he sat back on the couch, “knew you couldn’t resist. And I don’t blame you,” Connor laid on his stomach with his feet in the air, “if you didn’t do it then I would have.” Conan bit his lip as he saw Connor laying there so… deliciously. Connor took this moment of weakness and used it to his advantage, “dibs.” Conan growled angrily as he realized what Connor had done, “you asshole.” Connor tilted his head innocently and gave the larger android a slow wink, “that’s me.”

 

            Gavin finished getting clean around 15 minutes after getting upstairs and grabbed the tail and ears along with the collar before sprawling out on the bed, letting his ears calibrate, he grabbed some lube and debated on slipping in a plug to stretch himself out slightly while he waited. Gavin slid into the puppy dog stretch as he pulled the plug out of the dresser, he dripped lube on his hole and sighed as he used his left hand to spread himself open with 2 fingers, until his ears had calibrated, and he was dripping a little precum. He sighed softly, pulling his fingers out as he pushed the plug inside of himself, keening when it pressed against his prostate. Gavin sighed as he took a minute to compose himself. He paused at the door, shivering with each step as the plug nudged his prostate, he was a bit hesitant to show the androids his whole body. Would they be disgusted?

 

            Gavin realized that he wasn’t going to let his doubts stop him from getting Conan’s dick inside of him, and he grabbed his collar. The detective stepped downstairs, his skin flushed, and cock aching. Conan grumbled as he sat next to Connor, who was grinning proudly at his victory. Conan turned to Connor, “I can’t believe- what?” Connor was staring at something behind him, and Conan turned around to see and felt his processors stall. Gavin’s chest was flushed red, along with his face, his dick was dripping slightly and flushed a desperate red. His scars were on full display, along with the lube causing the insides of his thighs to shine slightly. He looked extremely anxious and was worrying his lip as the detective’s bunny ears perked up halfway.

 

            Connor shivered as he stared at Gavin, biting his lip, “you… you look _amazing._ _Holy shit._ ” Conan nodded silently, analysis fluid dribbling out of the corner of the android’s mouth. Gavin shyly ran a hand through his hair, before he walked over, his breath hitching on each step. He walked over to them and couldn’t really find the words to say. He just knew he wanted to please them. He shyly offered the collar to Conan. The larger android’s hands trembled as he reached out and took the collar, shuddering as he fumbled with undoing the buckle on the damn thing. Gavin tilted his head back, baring his marked-up neck for the android. Conan cursed quietly as he struggled with the _fucking buckle._ He glared at Connor as the smaller android snatched up the collar and unbuckled it, Conan settling back down as Connor gave him the collar back.

 

            Gavin looked at Conan pleadingly, “please put the collar on me sir.” Conan simply nodded as he reached around Gavin’s neck to put on the collar, cursing again as he just couldn’t work the damn buckle. Gavin lifted his hands to gently hold Conan’s face in his hands, “it’s okay sir, just take your time, you don’t have to rush.” Gavin said softly trying to reassure the android to calm him back down from getting so worked up. Conan nodded, furrowing his brow as he really, really tried. He set the collar in his lap for a moment a took a deep breath. Okay. He could do this. Gavin knelt down, biting back a groan as the plug pressed firmly on his prostate, so the android could have easier access. He looked up at Conan trustingly.

 

            Conan huffed, nodding as he wrapped the collar around his neck and sighed in relief as he finally buckled the damn thing. Fuck that was harder than it needed to be. Connor chuckled, “you okay, ice-cream Conan?” Gavin felt a sense of calm wash over him with the collar on, the claim helping chase away his anxieties about the more permanent claim on his shoulder and ass. The detective was practically shaking with excitement when he remembered what was coming next. Connor reached out and caressed Gavin’s cheeks, “I’m going to be opening you up first and getting you ready for Conan, so you can take him.” Conan sighed, “he called dibs, but at least that’ll make it easier.”

 

            Gavin would have pouted, but then he thought about how great it would feel to have Conan fuck him easier with Connor’s cum lubing up the way. Gavin sighed softly and nodded acceptingly. Gavin leaned up to kiss Conan before standing up with a shiver. Every movement pressed the plug firmly on his prostate, and it was just enough to tease him, but not enough to satiate him. Connor smirked as he watched Gavin, standing up to follow him. Conan stood as well, clearly ready to get started. Gavin hoped that the detectives would appreciate the plug, and he turned around to lead them upstairs, realizing after a moment that this would be the first time they would fully see the name on his shoulder and the initials on his ass.

 

            Connor felt his processors scream at him as the name on Gavin’s shoulder burned into his vision. The ‘ _HA_ ’ were ragged, so he knew Gavin had been struggling, and seeing the smooth ‘ _WKE_ ’ made cleaning fluid well up in his eyes. The android could tell that Gavin had forced himself to stop struggling and just take it to avoid further pain. Conan’s processors felt like they were shattering and piecing themselves back together again as his eyes travelled up and down Gavin’s body, eyes getting moist as he spotted the branding on both Gavin’s shoulder and ass. Gavin sighed, his shoulders slumping as his ears went back, the pink of his ears on top. He heard how their steps faltered, and the detective moved his left arm to rub his right arm nervously. They were going to leave, weren’t they? Gavin knew it was going to be too much, whether they “loved him” or not.

 

            Gavin wasn’t sure he wanted to turn around, and bit his lip, before finally turning around rubbing his arm as he tried to seem like he wasn’t panicking, “sorry, I can put on a shirt if that would make it easier?” Connor let out a choked-up sob as he covered his mouth with his hands. Conan just had silent tears running down his face. Gavin’s left ear perked up slightly tilting to the side as he felt a wave of confusion wash over him, “what happened this time?” _Why was Gavin so good at making these two cry_? Were they always this emotional? How did they even do police work? Connor took gentle steps towards Gavin, sniffling as he reached out and cupped the man’s cheek, looking down at the detective. “Gavin… I hope you know that we will never let that happen to you again,” Connor whispered, and Conan nodded, stepping forwards as well, “you… you deserve so much better than that. You’re so good. You- you’re so good…”

 

            Conan and Connor hugged Gavin close as they sniffled, murmuring words about how he deserved better. Gavin blinked in confusion for a minute and had to swallow down everything he instinctively want to say, that he was a man and should have defended himself, that they shouldn’t make promises they can’t keep, and that he deserve better than that, that he didn’t deserve them, and instead he wrapped his arms around them, as they cried. “Jesus you two are bad at staying in the mood.” Gavin teased lightly, trying to lighten up the mood. Connor laughed wetly, “shut up and let me be a sap.”

 

           Gavin wondered if they were disgusted with him for giving up halfway through. He should have kept fighting if he hadn’t wanted it, but he hadn’t. He had gone limp and felt each drag of the damn custom-made knife. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to ask if they cared that he gave up, too scared the answer would be yes, so he just held them closer, burying his face in Conan’s chest. Connor nuzzled into Gavin’s hair gently, sniffling a bit more, “did… were you at least sedated…?” The hope in Connor’s voice was soul-crushing to Conan. He knew this was hurting Connor so much, the idea that someone could do something like this to Gavin.

 

           Gavin felt like the biggest asshole in the world when he heard how hopeful Connor was. He didn’t want to lie to him, not about this, but he didn’t want him to hear how bad it really was, so he turned his head to gently kiss Connor’s forehead, taking the android’s hand in his own, to try and reassure him when he understood what Gavin not answering meant. Connor sniffled before sobbing even more, leaning into Gavin and Conan as his legs seemed to give out. Conan shuddered as he watched Connor fall, Gavin doing his best to hold him up and steady, leaning his head into Connor’s.

 

           “Easy Connor, easy.” Gavin said as he gently squeezed Conan’s shoulder before moving so both arms were around Connor, “it’s alright, can you take a deep breath for me?” Gavin said trying to calm the android down, it was a trick he had learned for kids at crime scenes, before he had been too startled to use it, but this time it was something he had already come to terms with, so he could help Connor with this. Connor nodded, taking a deep breath and holding it. He must have been in so much _pain…_ It must have hurt so much, and he had no choice but to give up… The scars were fairly prominent, so they must have healed poorly too…

 

           Connor blinked as a horrifying thought came to mind. It was almost like _they hadn’t been treated at all_. “Gavin.” Connor’s voice was dark, and Conan gulped quietly as the smaller android continued. “What kind of treatment did you receive for the scars?” Conan looked down at Gavin warily. Connor was in a very different mood right now. It was not a good mood. Gavin noticed the sudden change, and worried that if he answered that Connor might scold him for not getting treatment, he hadn’t had the option the first 2 days, but he still hadn’t gone for any afterwards. The bunny ears turned back, the pink insides turning out as the ears angled themselves out a bit. Gavin bit down a wave of shame as he kinda ducked his head down, not really looking at the android’s. They’d be upset with him, wouldn’t they? But they’d also be upset if he didn’t answer. Gavin didn’t really know what to do, and he forced himself to ignore the way the scars seemed to ache for a moment.

 

           Conan swallowed again as Connor spoke once more. “Gavin. What kind of treatment did you receive for the scars?” Conan knew it was bad if Connor didn’t even bother to rephrase what he said. Connor felt nothing but red-hot heat. His processors, his body, everything felt like it was on fire. He needed Gavin to answer the question. _Gavin needed to answer the question._ Gavin couldn’t look at them, he knew they’d be upset with him, and his voice was soft when he spoke, like he was hoping if he said it quietly enough they wouldn’t hear, “ _... I never got any treatment for it._ ” Gavin grit his teeth as his ears fell back, the soft pink underside on top. He knew it was dumb, and he should have insisted more on treatment, _he should have tried harder_. He just hadn’t wanted anyone to know, and after 2 days there wasn’t much that could have been done anyway.

 

           Connor took a deep breath, still as a statue. He silently broke away, causing Gavin to whimper softly, LED a furious red as he walked into the kitchen. “ _I AM GOING TO FUCKING RIP HAWKE APART PIECE BY FUCKING PIECE!_ ” Conan yelped as he ran to Connor’s side, binding the smaller android in his arms as Connor hissed furious obscenities, listing several ways he would make Hawke suffer for the rest of time. Conan was frantically trying to keep Connor from either accidentally breaking something or leaving the apartment to somehow find Hawke and destroy him. Gavin felt heat rise to his cheeks, he couldn’t tell if they were only mad at Hawke or if they were mad at him too, and he nervously rubbed his arms. Gavin could find out if they were mad at him too, if he asked, but he really didn’t want to be right, so he quietly waited for them to calm down. Gavin’s ears trembled slightly as the detective felt so much _shame_. He should have done more, and they had to have known that.

 

           Connor continued to kick and hiss for a few minutes until his voice turned from angry hissing to despaired static, and Conan finally felt confident enough to set Connor down. The smaller deviant sniffled as he stumbled over to Gavin and hugged him desperately. “You know that’s not your fault, right? You did nothing wrong. We’re not mad at you, I am not mad at you… I love you so much…” the android wept into Gavin’s hair. Gavin felt Connor hug him and hid his face in the android’s chest, and softly mumbled, “I could have gone once he untied me, but I didn’t. I really should have tried harder.” Connor sniffled, “no, Gavin, you were being abused… you were scared and hurt… you did try. Don’t blame yourself for not trying harder when he should never have brought a blade to your skin in the first place. He is the one at fault.” Conan walked over and wrapped his arms around the two, “he shouldn’t have hurt you in the first place. It’s not your fault.”

 

            Gavin wanted to squirm away from them, he didn’t want them to lie to him! He’s a full-grown man, he could have defended himself! He should have! “I didn’t even try that hard to break free, I’m a full-grown adult and I had 2 days to escape, and I didn’t! That’s on me.” Connor let out a screeching static, “ _TWO DAYS!?_ He cut into your skin while you were tied up- against your will- and then he left you to fucking suffer for _two days!?_ What kind of person does that?! Even worse, what kind of person makes you feel bad about it!?” Connor’s face was a bright blue and his LED was a bright red. Conan shuddered, “Gavin, your body would have given out in that time, if you couldn’t get out at your strongest when he was _branding_ you, then you would be in no condition to escape a few hours later, let alone two days! That is not your fault! Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean you don’t have limits!”

 

            Gavin didn’t want to hear this. He knew how bad it was, and how weak he was during it, and he even let it happen again! He didn’t want to hear upset they’d get when he realized that the one on his ass happened a month later. They’d be mad, he knew that for sure. “He fed me and brought water and he cleaned the wound.” Gavin said softly, trying to find some way to appease them. He didn’t like to see them so upset, his ears falling back to expose the sensitive pink underside. He couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault they were upset, he should have worn a shirt downstairs. Conan sighed, “that doesn’t make it much better. He brought you the basics of survival but didn’t actually take care of you. Food, water, and a clean wound are requirements, not favors.”

 

            Connor brought Gavin’s face up to look at his own, “you deserve so much better than just the bare bones of life.” Gavin tried to duck his head down, ashamed, but he couldn’t break free, “you deserve better. And I will make sure you have it.” Connor placed a kiss on Gavin’s lips, cleaning fluid still streaming down his face. Gavin returned the kiss, because as long as they were kissing, Gavin didn’t have to respond. Conan sighed as they began to kiss before his mind flickered to the initials on Gavin’s ass. _They were newer._ “He did it again, didn’t he? The initials, they’re newer.” Gavin hoped so much that Connor hadn’t heard Conan, he knew that wasn’t the case, but he pointedly tried to deepen the kiss in the hopes that he might let that question die.

 

            Connor broke his dreams into pieces as he pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Gavin, “ _again?_ That bastard did it twice!?” Gavin turned to give Conan a rather angry glare, as his ears wobbled aggressively. _You did this, I calmed him down, and you ruined it._ Gavin couldn’t send messages, but he hoped that the detective would receive that one. Conan sighed, “Gavin, it’s not your fault it happened twice.” Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, “he was calm, Conan. Calm.” Gavin said pointedly as he hugged Connor again, and glared at Conan. Connor sniffled as he hugged Gavin tightly, “I haven’t been calm for the past 30 minutes. Just screaming on the inside.” Gavin looked at Connor then back at Conan, “exactly he had been calm.” The detective gently carded his fingers through Connor’s hair, “I should have worn my shirt, then I could be getting fucked right now instead of fucked over.”

 

            Connor chuckled as he wiped cleaning fluid off of his face, “no, I’m happy you showed us. And two, I wasn’t calm even when I was kissing you. Three, fucking can still happen.” Gavin let out a relieved groan after 3, “Oh thank fuck, if I put this plug in for nothing I’m going to be bitter.” Connor blinked, eyes wide. “Plug…?” Conan immediately looked down at Gavin’s ass, processors stalling as he spotted the butt plug. Gavin knew that his thighs and ass were slightly slick with lube, and the simple black plug was nestled between his firm ass cheeks. Gavin shifted his legs slightly, trying to stop that slight sticky feeling from the lube. It exposed more of how the butt plug was holding him open. Gavin knew that the mood was definitely ruined for right now.

 

            The detective had to admit that he was slightly touched by how angry they had gotten on his behalf, though it did put a damper on their previous plans. “I have a butt plug in right now, because I was hoping that it would be a nice surprise, and that it would be out by now.” Gavin ran his hand through his hair, “instead we had another _fun_ surprise.” The detective honestly wanted to either lay on his bed or sit on the couch until things had calmed down. Gavin sighed and walked over to sit on the couch, pointedly ignoring the faint pressure on his prostate which each step. Once he sat down, he bit back a noise at the firm press, but managed to ignore it after a moment. Mittens and Gloves climbed up onto the couch and Gavin pet them as Gloves meowed loudly, always getting mouthy whenever Gavin gets upset.

 

            Connor walked over, sitting down on the couch next to Gavin and taking a deep breath. “I haven’t been that angry in a very long time,” Connor admitted, and both Gavin and Conan looked at him incredulously as the larger android sat down. “When have you ever been that angry before?”, Gavin asked, and Connor growled deep in his throat, “fucking Amanda and her icy, murderous ass.” Gavin turned to Conan, who shrugged, “I don’t know who that is.” Connor’s huff was enough for all three to drop the subject of whoever ‘Amanda’ was. Connor chuckled as Mittens climbed over his lap, petting the kitten who immediately purred and laid down. Conan huffed as Gloves began to attack him, assuming Conan was the cause for Gavin’s distress.

 

            Gavin chuckled warmly as he scratched the top of Gloves’ head. Connor sighed as he pet Mittens, leaning back into the comfortable couch. “You’ve done really well today,” Connor idly plays with the kitten’s tail as he speaks, “despite you know. Everything.” Gavin scooped up Gloves who hissed at Conan, his long fur bristling angrily, but he quickly calmed down when Gavin tenderly pet him. The detective kinda wished he had clothes on, because Gloves had claws. Gavin smiled a bit bitterly, “despite you guys finding out the most shameful moments of my life.” Gloves mewed and licked the detective’s hand trying to calm him down.

 

            Conan sighed, “I don’t like that phrasing, we should work on that, but yes, you’ve been very good.” Gavin rolled his eyes at the first part, simply petting a very peeved Gloves. Gavin shifted and bit his lip when they caused the firm press on his prostate to move slightly, “you guys don’t have to humor me, this day turned out to be a bit of a disaster.” Connor chuckled, “what, your houseguests bursting into tears twice isn’t attractive?” Gavin snorted as he gently kissed the kitten he was holding, “I will admit that isn’t how I imagined that going, usually people just get disgusted and leave. So, considering you’re still here, I’m not complaining.” Conan huffed, grumbling as he looked at the kitten, “whoever thinks it’s gross is incredibly immature. Probably not the type you want anyway.” Conan grumbled as he held out a finger to Gloves, letting the kitten gnaw on it, as he murred lowly.

           

            The detective let out a huffing noise, no point in adding that he’d have to go back to those type of guys when these two finally came to their senses. Gloves looked up at Conan trying to figure out what the android was getting at, the kitten seemed suspicious as it lightly gnawed on the android’s finger. Gavin rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Conan reached out to gently caress the detective’s cheek, “you were so good for me, submitting without protest for once.” Gavin flushed slightly under that praise before mumbling softly, “it was nice submitting for you. Though I do really love it when you show me why you’re in charge. It’s-... I like it a lot.” Conan chuckled, “I think I can deal with that. Just don’t make me hunt you down into a public bathroom, alright?” The android shuddered, bringing out a laugh from Connor. Gavin chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss Conan’s cheek, before pulling back, “I make no promises.”

 

            Connor grinned, stealing a glance at Gavin’s ass, “so… buttplug huh? Bet that’s _real_ comfy to sit on.” The deviant smirked as he lightly bumped Gavin with his elbow. Gavin actually laughed loudly at that, “it is right on my prostate right now, every time I move, it shifts and nudges it, before pressing back firmly when I sit up again.” Gavin admitted as the detective gently kissed the angry kitten in his hand, who stopped biting Conan’s hand when Gavin laughed. It licked his finger while glaring at him, as if to say, you’re fine for now, but I am still suspicious of you. Conan shivered, biting his lip, “you two obviously want me to fucking reboot,” Connor grinned innocently, earning a glare from the larger android.

 

            Gavin set down the cat and stretched biting his lip when it shifted the plug inside him. He stood up and turned back to the androids, “I’m going to make dinner real quick.” He walked into the kitchen sighing softly when the plug moved with each step, it was kinda nice. Gavin bent over to look in the fridge and had to press his forehead against the shelf as he shivered. He pulled out some turkey and carrots, before standing back up and grabbed some bread. It was definitely going to be the saddest of sandwiches, but it was going to be a sandwich. He pulled out a bunch of the carrots alongside the plain sandwich consisting of bread and turkey. He ducked into the freezer and pulled out 2 coffee mochis before eating them quickly. They were cold, and he loved them.

 

            Gavin didn’t bother sitting back down as he ate his carrots afterwards. The detective loved carrots a little too much. Connor sighed, “you need to grocery shop soon.” Conan huffed, “no kidding.” Connor felt his eyes drift to Gavin’s ass again, staring at the plug. He smirked as he got a very fun idea. Casually walking over to Gavin, Connor grabbed a hold of the buttplug and gave it a firm push. Gavin was glad he swallowed his carrot when Connor pressed on the plug causing it to press firmly on his prostate, causing the detective to let out a breathy gasp. He covered his face as he shuddered, pressing back against the pressure as he trembled all over, his ears shivering. Connor chuckled as he gave the plug a bit of a wiggle, perhaps enjoying himself a bit too much.

 

            Gavin pressed his forehead to the counter as he bent over, sticking his ass out as he realized that he didn’t really want that damn sandwich anyways. Gavin didn’t really care to check to see which of the androids were toying with him, he was both of theirs anyway. The detective sighed softly. Connor hummed, “are you enjoying yourself?” Gavin chuckled breathlessly, “I know there’s one thing I’d enjoy more.” Gavin said pleadingly, “I’d _really_ like that right about now.” Connor grinned as he leaned against Gavin’s back, “really? Tell me what you want.” Gavin shivered feeling the android press against him, he bit his lip and tried to find a way to not sound desperate, “I’d like to move this to the bedroom.” Gavin said shakily, hoping that would be satisfactory. Connor smirked, “you would like to move what to the bedroom…?” The android left a moment of silence, asking for one word.

  
            Gavin growled in his throat as he pressed back against the damn android, he was going to make him beg for it, wasn’t he? Gavin let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself, but not successfully doing so, “sex, you asshole, sex.” Gavin bit out bitterly. Connor leaned down, his mouth right behind Gavin’s ear, “sex? Now that’s not the most attractive way to ask, I gotta say.” Gavin shuddered and rested his forehead on the counter, and swallowed down his pride, “ _please fuck me._ ” Connor immediately scooped Gavin up into his arms, “well why didn’t you just say so?” The android made his way towards the stairs and began to climb them, Conan following close behind the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Gavin eat and fucc


	8. Inside of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin buried his face in the android’s shoulder in embarrassment. His ear fell back against his back, hoping that they would fuck him properly. Gavin nuzzled the detective’s neck and tried to act like he wasn’t as desperate as he is. Connor stepped into the bedroom and dropped Gavin on his back onto the bed. He leaned over the detective and planted a kiss on his neck, pulling back, “what do you want me to do to you, bunny?” Gavin groaned looking away from him, “are you going to make me beg for everything?” Gavin said huskily, his legs trembling as he spread them wider. The smaller android smirked, “just a little bit. I like hearing you beg.” Connor placed one finger on the buttplug, “now. What do you want me to do to you, bunny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Tonight I’m Fucking You by Enrque Iglesias
> 
> Join our discord! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Funny Comments:  
> From T5599_flowerboy:  
> Furious Connor is a biiiiIIIIIIG mood tbh. End Hawke, down with the enemy. He hurt precious man. Deserves no mercy  
> From Killerus:  
> Oh god. Tears again from the androids  
> Also oof, Gavin is gonna get wrecked by both androids.  
> From VixiGrey:  
> AND WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER I SEE WHYXD  
> amazing so sweet and deep I am really loving everything about it. I seriously hope for Connor and Conan to beat the shit out of Hawke one say... Like... If you haven't programmed write it because reasons I would just be happy with two lines XD XD

            Gavin buried his face in the android’s shoulder in embarrassment. His ear fell back against his back, hoping that they would fuck him properly. Gavin nuzzled the detective’s neck and tried to act like he wasn’t as desperate as he is. Connor stepped into the bedroom and dropped Gavin on his back onto the bed. He leaned over the detective and planted a kiss on his neck, pulling back, “what do you want me to do to you, bunny?” Gavin groaned looking away from him, “are you going to make me beg for everything?” Gavin said huskily, his legs trembling as he spread them wider. The smaller android smirked, “just a little bit. I like hearing you beg.” Connor placed one finger on the buttplug, “now. What do you want me to do to you, bunny?”

 

            Conan sighed as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and finding a blanket to shove under the door so the kittens wouldn’t squeeze under it. Gavin’s ears wobbled angrily, as he rolled over, moving to press his chest against the bed, moving into the puppy dog stretch again, it was one of his favorite yoga moves, because it could also work pretty damn well in the bedroom. He glared off to the side bitterly, “please pull out the plug and get inside of me, _please_.” Gavin hissed the last word angrily. Connor grinned as he climbed onto the bed, placing his hands on Gavin’s hips, “much better.” Connor firmly grabbed the butt plug and slowly pulled it out, causing the detective to let out a breathy noise as he shivered, Gavin’s back arching slightly. Connor shot a glance at Conan as the smaller android almost completely removed the butt plug before shoving it back into Gavin’s ass, “oops.”

 

            Gavin let out a loud desperate keening noise when it slammed against his prostate, clutching at the sheets, “ _fuck!_ ” Gavin wanted to curse him out as he tried to catch his breath, but it was hard to focus. Conan squirmed as he leaned against the wall, glaring at Connor as he slowly sank to the floor. Connor smirked, “my bad, my arm must have… malfunctioned. Want me to try again?” Gavin whined lowly, hating how much he loved Connor’s teasing, “ _yes- yes please!_ ” His thighs were shaking desperately. The smaller android grinned, “okay, no promises.” He slowly pulled the buttplug until it was almost out, but then held it still, “are you sure? I can’t remember if you wanted this out.” Gavin was torn between begging for it to be pulled out and slamming his ass back to get that plug back inside him.

 

            Gavin’s chest heaved, and his ears trembled as he glared at the wall, “ _please take it out- and **fucking** get inside of me!_” Gavin snarled as he forced his hips to stay steady. Connor pulled the buttplug out, “yeah, that’s what I thought you said. Just wanted to be sure.” Connor pulled his boxers down and threw them at Conan, who caught them with a growl. Connor got onto his knees and positioned himself, placing two fingers on Gavin’s entrance and slowly pushing them in. Gavin practically cried with relief once the detective’s fingers slipped inside of him easily, it felt slutty how easily Connor could move both his fingers inside of him, and he had to bury his face in the sheets. Gavin sighed softly, before looking over at Conan, open his mouth and then shutting it, he couldn’t find a way to ask Conan to keep his mouth occupied while Connor got him ready, and instead settled for giving him a pleading look.

 

            Connor shuddered at the sounds Gavin was making. He was practically intoxicating. Connor looked over at Conan and sent him a message, ‘ _he wants something, come over and ask._ ’ Conan sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, shivering as he leans over the opposite side of the bed, facing Gavin, “what do you want from me, bunny?” Gavin felt his face flush as he licked his lips, his eyes falling half lidded as he sighed when Connor spread his fingers wide inside of him. The detective closed his eyes shyly and didn’t really want to say it, so he opened his mouth wide before opening his eyes shyly. Conan really wasn’t in the mood for teasing, so he pulled off his boxers and threw them harshly at Connor’s face as he got onto the bed. Conan grasped the base of his fully erect dick and held it out and pushed the tip into Gavin’s mouth.

 

            Gavin moaned in appreciation as his lips were spread open around Conan’s cock. Gavin looked up at him with teary grateful eyes, trying to say thank you, as he licked along Conan’s sensitive tip. Gavin rolled his hips back against Connor’s fingers, trying to ask for more inside of him. His dick was dripping onto his sheets, as he spread his thighs wider, giving Connor easier access to him as he let himself get lost in the feeling of sucking Conan’s cock. Connor huffed as he pulled his fingers out of Gavin. The smaller android grabbed the base of his dick and held the tip over Gavin’s entrance, moaning loudly as he slowly pushed himself in, _Gavin was so fucking tight_. Gavin felt the stretch as he opened him up slowly, he had been loose enough for Connor to slide in, but he was tight around him, and Gavin whined in his throat as his eyes shut tightly. _Fuck he’s so big- spreading me wide._ Gavin had to stop himself from sucking on Conan as Connor slowly speared him open, pressing firmly on his prostate causing his ears to twitch.

 

            Conan huffed as Connor diverted Gavin’s attention away from the larger android, but his bitterness was forgotten as he watched as Connor spread Gavin open. Holy shit that was hot. Gavin moaned loudly when he felt Connor’s hips press against his ass. He blinked back tears as he adjusted to how open he was, his ears twitching, the muscles of his ass squeezing around Connor. He started to shakily suck around Conan as he regained his composure. Connor’s face flushed blue as he felt Gavin tighten around him. He was so tight and _hot_. Was he always that hot? It felt like he was made for Connor’s cock, with how perfectly he took him.

  

           Connor bit his lip as he pulled out a couple inches before thrusting back in, drawing a muffled moan from Gavin as he tried to suck Conan off properly, and the android let his eyes flutter shut as he heard his fans turn on to cool himself down. Connor ignored the pop-up that warned him of his temperature rising as he began to repeat the process of pulling out a few inches and pushing himself back into Gavin’s ass. Conan moaned as he watched Connor begin to thrust into Gavin repeatedly, and the larger android bit his lip as Gavin sucked around him, letting out desperate muffled moans that vibrated through his throat.

 

           Gavin gave Conan an apologetic look, before pulling off to breathe shakily, “ _oh fuck- you’re so big- please- **fuck me harder** \- pleeease._” Gavin begged desperately clutching one hand in the sheets as the other grabbed Conan’s hip. Gavin rolled his hips back each time Connor pulled out slightly, desperate to get more of the android inside of him. Conan grumbled as Gavin pulled off, but certainly didn’t blame him as he watched Connor. The smaller android panted heavily, “you- you haven’t seen anything yet-” The android grasped Gavin’s hips as he sped up, pulling further out which each well aimed thrust, moaning loudly as his hips collided with the detective’s.

 

            Gavin’s mouth fell open as drool slide down his chin, his tail twitching as his body started to get rocked by the thrusts. Gavin let out a desperate moan each time Connor hit his prostate, his toes curling as his eyes rolled back slightly, “ _h-h-harder- fuck me harder- please master_.” Connor felt his processors burning as he could barely comprehend what Gavin was saying before he slammed himself into Gavin, leaning over the man as he bit into the back of his neck. The detective squealed when the android gave that first slamming thrust, barely stopping himself from cumming. He shut his eyes tightly, tears welling in his eyes as he tried to keep his hips from giving out, “ _oh yes- yes! Mas- yeeeeess-._ ” The detective tilted his head, wanting Connor to mark him up, he wanted bruises on his hips, he _wanted- needed_ to feel this for days.

 

            Connor tightened his grip on Gavin’s waist as he bit down on the detective’s neck, growling deep in his throat. The android continued to ignore the pop-ups that warned him about his processors being overworked. _Fuck he was so close._ Conan squirmed as he watched, starting to get antsy and impatient. Gavin couldn’t bother to worry about how desperate his voice was, that didn’t matter nearly as much as that perfect hard cock slamming into his prostate, “ _inside- please- please cum inside- of meeee._ ” Gavin wanted it, he knew he looked horribly slutty, his mouth hanging open as drool slid down his chin along with tears going down his cheeks. His ears were shaking, and he was _so close to spilling all over the sheets._

 

            Connor pulled off of Gavin’s neck as he felt his processors reach their limit. If he wanted Connor to cum inside of him then _he was going to fucking get it, as deep as he could get._ Connor let his mouth fall open as loud static ripped out of his throat and he slammed himself as deep as he could, white Thirium spilling into Gavin as Connor went slack against him. Gavin let out a silent cry when he came into the sheets, feeling warmth flooding his insides as Connor went limp. Gavin shivered all over, trembling through his orgasm.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Conan grinned as Connor went into reboot, the larger android feeling his cock twitch at the anticipation of what came next. Gavin whined softly and nuzzled against Conan’s thighs as he trembled. He loved the feeling when someone cums inside of him, it’s always so warm and he feels messy and used and _he loves it_. Gavin blinked hazily up at Conan, his face an exhausted slutty expression, he trembled desperately realizing Conan was going to fuck him too. He wanted it so bad, even though Gavin knew he was too sensitive, that it would be _too much._ Connor blinked slowly as he finished rebooting, planting kisses on Gavin’s neck, “you were so good for me today.” Gavin sighed softly, melting under the soft kisses, feeling warm hands caress his sides.

 

            Conan chuckled as he cupped Gavin’s cheek with his hand, “you were so good for master. You’re going to be good for me too, right?” Gavin whined softly, a little overwhelmed by the praises and turned to kiss Conan’s palm gently in response, still trying to find words again after being fucked so perfectly. The large android smiled warmly, “I know, he fucked you really well, didn’t he? Did Master fuck you just right?” Gavin shivered and nodded softly as he nuzzled against Conan’s hand, happy that Connor hadn’t pulled out yet, he didn’t want to be empty. Connor sighed happily as he gently nibbled on Gavin’s neck. Conan hummed, “not quite ready for Master to pull out yet?”

 

            Gavin flushed shyly, ducking his head down slightly, humming in agreement as he kissed his palm gently again. Gavin shifted his hips slightly before sighing, melting again at the feeling. Conan rubbed Gavin’s cheek with his thumb, the android’s cheeks tinted blue as his processors felt light and bubbly at the sight of the detective like this. It never got old. Connor hummed softly, bringing a hand to card his fingers through Gavin’s hair as he simply enjoyed the moment. After a moment Gavin regained enough of his mind back to gently kiss the side of Conan’s dick, letting his tongue slide out and run along the sensitive flesh. Gavin knew Connor would have to pull out for Conan to fuck into him, _he knew he’d be sloppy and wet and-_ Gavin shivered at that thought, Conan would fill him up, Gavin knew it would feel mind-blowing.

 

            Connor sighed softly, “do you want me to pull out, so you can fuck Gavin?” The android looked up at the larger android. Connor wasn’t really reluctant to pull out of Gavin, he was happy with everything and anything right now. Gavin sucked lightly on the side Conan’s cock, happy he didn’t have to choose to give up on the feeling of being full for the feeling of Conan taking what he wants from him. The detective looked up at Conan with half-lidded eyes. Conan smirked at Gavin before looking to Connor, “yes, it’s my turn to have my fun.” Connor sighed and sat up, slowly pulling himself out of Gavin and smiling as he saw the white Thirium pour out. Gavin whined softly as he felt the Thirium drip out, he wished it would just stay inside, but he knew he’d be full again soon. Gavin knew he was gaping slightly, which made his cheeks flush as he hid his face in Conan’s thigh.

 

            Connor laid down on his side, processors stalling as he spotted the mess that Gavin left in the sheets. He reached out and dipped two fingers into it, holding it up to stare at it. He turned to Gavin, “Bunny, look here.” The detective slowly turned to look at Connor, and the smaller android showed off his sloppy fingers before sticking them in his mouth and licking them clean. Gavin whined, hiding his face in the sheets. Conan shuddered. He didn’t understand why Connor insisted on putting biological bodily fluids into his mouth. Conan was fine with a Thirium refill and maybe the occasional drink, but analyzing evidence was not something he will readily do. But Gavin was clearly affected by it.

 

            Conan huffed as Connor continued to lick more of Gavin’s cum off of his fingers, “alright, Connor, get off the bed. My turn.” The smaller android stuck his tongue out at Conan before he sat up and got off the bed. Gavin whined as Connor was scolded off of the bed, “can’t he stay? Please?” Gavin whined softly as he slowly climbed into Conan’s lap. Conan smiled, “of course, I just got tired of him eating cum like it was frosting.” Connor flipped Conan off as he sat on the end of the bed. Gavin shivered softly as he rested his hand on Conan’s shoulder, he knew that he was getting cum and Thirium on the larger android as he sat in his lap. He was so excited, his ears shivered. Conan felt himself become fully erect as Gavin sat in his lap. Holy shit. He grabbed a hold of Gavin’s hips and lifted him up, Gavin shivering all over in as Conan held him over the tip of his dick and slowly began to lower Gavin onto it.

 

            Gavin let out a desperate noise as he shut his eyes, feeling the stretch faintly, it was a nice burn, as Gavin felt more Thirium get pushed out as Conan pushed into him. Conan moaned as he felt Gavin slowly giving way for him. He was a lot tighter than Connor, even though the smaller android had never had anything inside him before Conan. _Fuck he felt so good._ The large android growled lowly as Gavin settled back down on his lap, taking a moment to get used to Conan’s size. Gavin felt like his insides were thrumming, so overly sensitive after Connor, and feeling full again, the detective panted as he buried his face in Conan’s shoulder, sweat sliding down Gavin’s back as he trembled. Conan shuddered as he felt Gavin’s muscles tighten around him. He grabbed Gavin’s hips tightly as the android took shaky breaths.

 

            Gavin lightly planted soft kisses to Conan’s neck as he felt his ass start to let up on how tightly it was holding onto Conan, like it didn’t want him to ever leave. The detective knew his ears were fallen back against him, with the soft dark fur on top, as he moved to shakily kiss Conan. He let his right hand slide down beside him and gently take Conan’s hand off his hip and hold it. Conan hummed into the kiss as he held Gavin’s hand, letting the skin fade away as the plastic chassis underneath began to glow a bright orange. Connor smiled as he watched the two, the smaller android laying down on the bed. Conan pressed his tongue against Gavin’s lips, pushing his way in.

 

            Gavin sighed as he melted, letting Conan into his mouth. Gavin knew he was breathing heavily, _he was just so full._ Gavin kissed him for a long moment, before breaking the kiss to press his head into Conan’s shoulder as he slowly lifted up his ass a bit, trembling at the sensation, before rolling his hips back down desperately, gasping softly. Conan shuddered as Gavin came back down, biting down on the detective’s neck. He pulled away, breathing heavily, “again. Do that again.” Gavin whined softly, tears welling in his eyes as he shakily lifted himself up again, body trembling before he rolled his hips down again, drawing a soft groan from the detective, it was so hard to drag himself up and down his erection. Gavin’s spent cock twitched in between them as he bit down on Conan’s shoulder, lifting his hips again slowly before rolling back down.

 

            Connor bit his lip as he listened to Conan’s moaning, watching as Gavin rode the larger android’s dick. Conan was so big that the detective’s time with Connor made it pretty difficult to do much. Conan growled as Gavin bit his shoulder. He wanted Gavin to go faster, but he knew that had to be hard right now. Conan used the hand on Gavin’s hip to help him rise and then pulling him back down. Gavin squealed softly around the skin that the detective was biting down on as he was moved up and down on him. Conan shuddered, “bite harder. Make a mark.” Gavin whined as he obeyed biting down hard as he was lifted up then pulled back down again, making him feel _so fucking full_. Gavin knew he couldn’t cum again not so shortly after cumming once, but it felt so obscenely good.

 

            Conan moaned as he felt Connor’s cum pushing out of Gavin as the larger android shoved into him. He needed this to be _faster_ , this was so painfully slow. He looked at Gavin, “can you go faster?” Gavin whines softly, licking the bite mark he’d left, shaking his head as he trembled all over. It was so hard to go even this fast, he already felt so damn full. He’d move faster for Conan if he could, but he _couldn’t._ The larger android huffed, nodding, “alright, then we’re going to have to move.” The android moved, laying Gavin down on his back, making sure he didn’t pull out or break the hand-hold with Gavin. Conan moaned as he pulled out a few inches before slamming back into Gavin, making a loud slap as their hips connected.

 

             Gavin screamed when Conan slammed into him, desperately clawing at the android’s back as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Conan’s dick slamming against his overstimulated prostate. He started to babble desperately as his back arched, “ _t-too- much- can’t- too big-!_ ” Gavin babbled desperately, tears sliding down his cheeks, it was _too big and too good-_ and Gavin couldn’t take it- _but fuck he wanted to._ Conan stopped, looking down at Gavin, “do you want me to stop? Is it too much?” The large android was legitimately concerned, he didn’t want to hurt Gavin on accident. Gavin whimpered when he stopped, chest heaving as his legs trembled. Gavin took a moment to catch his breath before shakily wrapping his legs around the android’s ass before pulling Conan closer. It was too much, but he wanted it, he wanted to be wrecked.

 

            Conan turned to Connor for help, LED cycling yellow. The smaller android rolled onto his stomach to look at Gavin, “Gavin, nod if you’re okay, shake your head if you actually need Conan to stop.” Connor needed a clear yes or no, just in case. Gavin nodded shakily as he shivered, not able to find the words to respond. That was all Conan needed to pull out a few inches and thrust deep into Gavin’s ass, picking up speed as he repeated the process. Connor smiled as they continued, happy to know Gavin was okay. He made a mental note to ask Gavin for his safe word later. Gavin screamed desperately under each thrust, sobbing through the onslaught of pleasure. He could hardly take it, his mind going fuzzy as the android took him apart. Gavin just had to hold on clutching at Conan’s shoulder, as he babbled desperately between sobs.

 

                Conan moaned loudly as he felt his processors burning and he ignored the pop-ups about his temperature being too high. He slammed his hips into Gavin’s ass he began to thrust even faster, forcing himself not to grab Gavin’s hip too hard. Gavin knew was going to feel this for days, could feel that he was going to have bruises in the shape of their hands. Gavin managed to babble a mildly coherent plea, “ _i- ah! In- in- ple-ah!”_ Gavin’s chest was heaving as he struggled to hold himself together. _Fuck this was so damn good! So big-_ Gavin wanted it all, wanted to take until he literally couldn’t take anymore. Gavin started babbling about it being too much shortly afterwards when he started to hit his prostate on each thrust. His cock valiantly trying to harden.

 

             Conan leaned down, biting down on Gavin’s shoulder as he continued. _Fuck he felt so good_. Conan wanted to fuck Gavin until he limped the next day. He growled as he felt his processors screaming as he ignored the warning about the processors being overworked. _He was so fucking close_. Gavin sobbed desperately as he squeezed Conan’s hand and tugged on the android’s hair as he tilted his head back. He gasped desperately, “ _t-oo mu-much- I-I- ca-!”_ Gavin’s toes curled as he writhed, over stimulated, begging for Conan. The large android began to let out a bunch of static as he slammed into Gavin’s ass and came, going limp on top of Gavin as he was forced to reboot.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Gavin moaned as he felt Conan fill him with warm, white Thirium, the warmth flooding him as the onslaught finally ended and he shuddered desperately as his body trembled ears shaking as his lips parted, he let out shaky desperate breaths through his sobs. _That was everything he’d been wanting._ The android falling on top of him as his LED turned from red to blue. Gavin was trembling with shaky jerks as he tried to calm his rapid heart rate. Connor smiled, crawling over to lay down next to Gavin, leaving little kisses on the human’s temple, “you were so good for Sir. You have been so good for us all day. So perfectly obedient. I love you, bunny.” Connor sighed softly as Conan began to come to, the large android simply rolling onto his side as he took Gavin with him, holding him close.

 

           Gavin was shaking all over and he whined softly when Conan rolled them. The detective continued trembled as he nuzzled up to Conan, his mouth was dry, and he really should get a drink, but he knew he couldn’t get up. He didn’t want to get up, not when it meant getting up from the detective’s embrace. He still felt full, and so damn warm. The detective gently kissed Conan’s neck trying to stop the trembling wracking his body. Conan chuckled as he kissed Gavin’s nose, “you were so good today. You’re so good for me, such a well-behaved pet.” The large android did a quick vitals scan and sighed happily as he examined the results caused by him. Accelerated heart rate, high temperature, oh, it felt so good knowing that Conan did that.

 

             Gavin shivered softly unable to find the way to respond, it felt like his entire body was vibrating from how overstimulated he was. His mouth felt dry, and he grunted softly as he snuggled closer to the android, _he didn’t want to get up._ Gavin took a moment before pointing at the top dresser drawer, his shaking subsiding somewhat. The detective was exhausted, thoroughly fucked out. He knew his hips were bruised, and that his neck was covered in marks that everyone could see. He pointedly ignored that he would get shit at work from the other detectives and officer for this. _He didn’t care,_ it was beyond worth it. Connor looked over to the dresser, getting up and out of bed as he walked over to it and pulled open the top drawer. Conan hugged Gavin to his chest, murmuring softly, “so good today… so good for us…” Connor pulled out a bottle of water, bringing it back to Gavin and placing it into the detective’s hand.

 

           Gavin tried to grab the bottle, but his free hand shook too bad for him to grab the water bottle. He whined softly in his throat and gave Connor a bitter look as he let his hand drop to Conan’s chest. He tried to raise himself up at least but quickly realized that he couldn’t support himself and let out a hoarse broken chuckle at that. _They’d **really** fucked him well._ Gavin just nuzzled closer to Conan giving up on water, too used to doms not helping him out when he’s too fucked out to move. Conan chuckled, sitting up with Gavin and using his free hand to gesture to Connor as he messaged the smaller android, ‘ _help him drink the water._ ’ Connor nodded, taking off the cap and sitting next to the pair, holding the bottle upright and just an inch from Gavin’s lips, “Gavin, you need to drink. I’ll help you.”

 

            Gavin let out a soft whine when Conan sat him up shifting his dick inside him. The detective couldn’t help but feel genuinely touched, when he looked up at Connor, a surge of _yes, this is why I submit to you_ washed over him _._ Gavin opened his mouth and leaned in to wrap his lips around the bottle. A sense of calmness washing over him. He eagerly sipped the water, blinking back touched tears at how they were taking care of him. He wished he could show them how much this meant to him, and he felt a surge of sad longing when he realized he couldn’t find the words or gestures to say. Connor kisses Gavin’s temple gently, sighing as he nuzzled his nose into the human’s soft hair. He could see the moisture in Gavin’s eyes, “we’ve got you, Gavin. We’ve got you.” Conan used his free hand to rub gentle circles into Gavin’s back, sighing blissfully as he watched Gavin drink.

 

           Gavin swallowed the water easily and once most of the water was gone he nuzzled back against Conan, the water having soothed his throat. Gavin’s trembling had subsided, and he sighed softly. He felt so incredibly _safe._ Gavin took a moment to speak softly, “... feel so safe.” He mumbled faintly. Connor felt his processors singing at the soft mumbles, “that’s good. You’re safe with us, Gavin. We’ll take care of you.” Conan hummed as Connor closed the water bottle. The larger android nuzzled into Gavin’s hair, “you’re safe here. We love you, Gavin. We’re here for you, okay? We’re not going to just leave you here alone.” Conan pressed a kiss to Gavin’s head, “we promise.”

 

           Gavin ducked to hide his face at those bittersweet promises. Those promises made him feel safer and closer to them both, but he knew it would be over eventually and he’d lose them both. That thought made him want to smoke. Gavin shook the thought from his mind and just focused on leaning close to the androids. Conan was so damn warm, it made him melt. Connor scooted closer to the pair, sighing happily. He looked at Gavin, remembering the question he had, “Gavin, what is your safe word? I feel like we should know it to assure that you are safe.” Conan blinked, looking down at the detective, “that’s a good question. What _is_ your safe word?”

 

           Gavin blinked slightly, and paused for a second, seeming confused. Then he seemed to realize it was serious, “oh you were serious. It’s Corset, I guess, and if I can’t talk it’s three squeezes, but you guys don’t actually use that do you?” Connor blinked in confusion, sharing a similar look with Conan before turning back to Gavin, “use… what, exactly?” Conan nodded, “yes, why wouldn’t you be able to breathe?” Gavin raised an eyebrow at the two of them, “most doms I’ve met don’t really let you use a safe word, and if your hand is on my throat, or I’m gagged, I can’t exactly talk.” Gavin shrugged, “besides I’m not the type to pussy out.” Connor blinks, breathing deeply to attempt and cool the fire in his processors, “Gavin, you should always be able to use a safe word! What if you were hurt?!” Conan held Gavin tightly as every fiber of his screamed to protect him, “Gavin, it’s not… you aren’t…”

 

           Conan struggled to find the words he was looking for, “it is okay if you have to stop during a scene or during sex, it is not a sign of weakness! Even Connor and I have our limits. Don’t be worried about upsetting us if you need to stop at any time, okay?” Connor placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “we would never deny you the ability to tell us ‘no’ at any time.” Gavin kinda just shrugged when they asked about if he had been hurt. Gavin was too mellow to be upset when Conan held him close. When Connor sternly said that he should tell him if he ever had to stop, Gavin didn’t want to say that he would gladly just let them keep going even if it hurt, so he just nodded, “okay.” Then he had to blink back bitter tears at him saying they would never deny him the ability to say no. “But yeah, it’s Corset.”

 

           Connor smiled warmly, kissing the side of Gavin’s head softly, then the tip of his ear, “good to know. Use anytime you want,” the android sighed, “speaking of which, do you need anything? More water? Some food?” Conan chuckled, “maybe eventually get off my dick?” Connor laughed, “eventually he has to get up, but something tells me you aren’t so eager to let him, huh Gavin?” Gavin tilted his head neck to expose more of his collared neck when Connor kissed the tips of his ears, almost instinctively baring his throat for them. He flushed deeply when Connor mentioned that he didn’t seem to want Conan to pull out, which was true. He liked feeling full and he wanted to savor this feeling as long as he possibly could, “I’m not exactly opposed to staying here a while longer.” Gavin admitted as he turned to hide his face a bit more by turning his face into Conan’s shoulder.

 

           Conan chuckled, “alright, I can live with that,” Conan blinked as he noticed the engraving on Gavin’s collar. ‘ _Corset._ ’ He smiled, “it was very smart of you to have your safe word engraved in your collar.” Gavin flushed under the praise ducking his head down slightly. Connor gasped, “oh! Let me look!” Gavin tilted his head back up quickly, cheeks flushed as the smaller android leaned to get a good view, running his thumb along the leather, “wow, I noticed it before, but now I know what it means. That is nice. I like it.” Connor kissed Gavin’s neck, trailing more kisses up to his cheek. Gavin sighed softly and turned to kiss him tenderly. The smaller android hummed as his lips met Gavin’s, running his hand through the detective’s hair. Conan rolled his eyes, simply nuzzling into Gavin’s temple.

 

            Gavin sighed softly into the kiss, as his hair was slowly caressed, and he was nuzzled tenderly. It was so great being taken care of. The detective wondered briefly if the androids would be good at giving him a massage, that’d be lovely. Conan sighed into Gavin’s hair, taking a deep breath through his nose. He would never get tired of the distinct smell of _Gavin._ Conan was happy as he noted the lack of cigarette smoke and peanut butter, but even better was the smell of the androids that lingered on Gavin. Gavin almost chuckled into the kiss with Connor when he heard Conan sniff him. It was oddly amusing to the detective, but he was glad Conan enjoyed it. The detective sighed softly and broke the kiss to turn and kiss Conan’s cheek.

 

            The larger android sighed, “I could do so much more if you got off my lap, you know.” Connor chuckled as Conan leaked a bit of sarcasm into his words. Gavin gave him a soft glare, “you’re a very skilled android, you can manage.” The detective seriously didn’t want to be empty, it was so much better to have something inside of him, of course, he wasn’t going to admit that, because it’s embarrassing to enjoy having stuff inside of him this much. Connor seemed to understand though, so the detective gave his cheek a soft kiss, as a thank you. Connor smiled, kissing Gavin’s ear, “you’ve been so good today… but eventually we have to get cleaned up.” Gavin glared pointedly at the traitor, “do we? Do we really?” Gavin was **_betrayed_** , this man was stealing his _kink_ from him. Connor laughed, “yes, Gavin, as much as you enjoy having Conan up your ass, eventually we will have to get the semen off of us. I’m sure Conan is dying inside.” Conan shuddered immediately as he was reminded that he was covered in bodily fluids, “yes, eventually, shower, _please._ ”

 

            Gavin let out a bitter huff and hid his face in the Conan’s shoulder. He let out a low grumbling noise in his throat as he nuzzled closer to Conan, “what? Are my body fluids not good enough for you?” No point in mentioning that the android’s fluids were more than enough for him, they were great, 10/10 would fuck again. Why the fuck was _that_ what he thought of? Conan huffed, “I am greatly perturbed by biological bodily fluids or android bodily fluids. I was traumatized when I learned that Connor had licked as much evidence at a crime scene as possible to torment Hank.” The large android shuddered as Connor licked two fingers when Gavin couldn’t see him. Gavin definitely didn’t pout, he _didn’t_. The detective’s ears wobbled slightly as he nuzzled closer to the android holding him.

 

            He’s bitter enough that he would totally climb out of his lap… _What! He would!_ But that would be rude, so he was just going to stay here, because that’s polite. Gavin gently massaged his thighs, trying to soothe the ache that would come on later. Connor chuckled, “it’s nothing personal Gavin, he was quick to clean up after I came on him during our second time. He invited me into the shower but changed his mind after I started taking samples off of his bed sheets.” The smaller android reveled in Conan’s disgust at the reminder as Connor began to rub Gavin’s thighs as well, sighing happily amongst his chuckling. Gavin sighed relaxing at the massage and sighed, realizing he did have to get up eventually, so he leaned forward, flopping down onto his chest, “go ahead.” Gavin genuinely wished he could see what it looked like to them when he was like this, was it attractive to them?

 

            Conan grunted as he backed off, pulling himself out of Gavin and grinning as Thirium came out as well. Gavin shivered as he felt Connor and Conan’s cum dripping out of him, his face was buried in the sheets as it soaked onto the sheets. Connor simply massaged Gavin’s legs and laid down next to him, sighing happily. The detective felt wrecked, and he knew he had handprint bruises on his hips. Gavin let his legs relax as Connor massaged his legs, making him sigh eagerly. This was so wonderful. Conan sighed as he got off the bed, “alright, I’m gonna go start the shower, whether or not you join me is up to you. But I need to be clean.” The larger android opened the bedroom door and walked to the bathroom. Connor rolled his eyes as he continued to massage Gavin’s legs, “don’t worry about him, he just likes being really clean. The only mess he likes is cum on the sheets, anywhere else and he freaks out a bit.” The smaller android chuckled as he kissed Gavin’s forehead, “I, on the other hand, don’t particularly mind.”

 

            Gavin felt comfortable enough to softly mumble into the sheets, “I love it when I’m a mess afterwards, knowing that it’s all over me- I just really like it.” Gavin looked over at Connor as he was tenderly massaged. He sighed after a moment, “we’re gonna have to join him in the shower eventually.” The detective really didn’t want to be cleaned up, but he also wanted to snuggle up to Conan later on, and he doubted that Conan would allow him to snuggle if he was still a mess. Gavin lazily reached a hand behind him to see how messy he actually was, and sighed softly, satisfied by how much the androids had messed him up. Connor sat up slowly, massaging Gavin for a few more seconds, “I bet this massage will feel so much better under some hot water… then you’ll really come undone. I have been wanting to tackle the knots in your shoulders…” Connor stood up and got off of the bed, “can you walk yet?”

           

            Gavin sighed and though he really didn’t want to get up, he managed to sit up, but when he tried to stand up on his legs, they gave out instantly, making him gasp softly in surprise. Gavin was immensely grateful when Connor caught him easily. When he was stabilized he had to bury his face in Connor’s shoulder as cum slid down his thighs. It felt _filthy_ in the best way. Connor gently kissed Gavin’s head as he helped him make his way to the bathroom, Gavin practically stumbling from how shaky his legs were, using Connor for all his support, “Conan, we’re coming in!” The large android turned as Connor helped Gavin walk in, and Conan sighed as he looked at the bunny ears. “Those will get ruined in here. You need to take them off, Gavin.” The smaller android pouted as he realized Conan was right. Gavin moved his hand up and unattached the ears, before moving to the tail. He held them awkwardly as he leaned heavily on Connor.

 

            Connor took the accessories and passed Gavin to Conan and set the ears and tail on the table just outside, “there, now they won’t be damaged.” Conan kissed the top of Gavin’s head and lifted him up and into Connor’s arms before turning on the shower. Gavin flushed darkly when he was picked up, he felt a little bad about the mess that got on Conan when they lifted him up, but he heard little pitter-patters as the kittens rushed into the bathroom and hoped into the bathtub. They loved water mostly because Gavin would shower with them every time. Conan groaned as the kittens barged in, “you really have spoiled them.” Connor cooed at the cats as they swatted the streams of water, “they’re so adorable. I always thought cats hated water.”

 

            Gavin smiled softly at the little terrors as he nuzzled closer to the android, “not if you raise them around water, if they grow up around it, they can learn to love it.” Mittens mewed loudly as she swatted the water aggressively. Gavin sighed softly, “though I think I hate the water,” Gavin mumbled under his breath. Connor chuckled as he slowly walked over to the shower, a smirk on his face, “oh really?” Conan rolled his eyes as he carefully stepped in, ignoring Gloves as he attacked the android’s ankle while Conan began to rinse off his own chest. Gavin waited for Connor to step into the shower, not that excited to be cleaned off. He knew he was pouting as Gloves bit at Conan’s ankles. Connor finally stepped into the stream of water, letting Conan move out of the way as he simply held Gavin directly in the water. Gavin cursed slightly when the water hit his face, and he ducked his face into Connor’s shoulder.

 

            He could feel cum sliding off of his chest, and Gavin grumbled angrily when his thighs started to get cleaned off too. The detective was happy to be held though and didn’t protest at all. Connor smirked as he gently set Gavin down on his feet, holding the man up as he turned him around and let the water run down Gavin’s back. Conan chuckled as Connor made Gavin get clean, kissing the smaller android’s head as Connor’s hair began to curl. Gavin’s legs shook as he held onto Connor’s, pouting as he was washed off. When he felt Connor’s, hand go towards his asshole, he actually growled swatting at his hand, “ _don’t you fucking dare_. I will fight you.” Connor sighed, “Gavin, you need to get cleaned out eventually. You’ll just get messy again.” Conan nodded, wrapping his arms around Connor’s shoulders, “he’s right, you’ll get the bed messier than it already is- I forgot about the sheets. I’ll get that when I’m done.” The larger android worked more to get the cum off of him, sighing as he picked up a soggy Gloves and began to pet him to attempt to placate the kitten.

 

            Gloves murred and began licking the water that was falling, but let Conan lift him up. Gavin glared at Connor fiercely, “maybe I like being messy.” Gavin was willing to let them clean him off, but not clean him _out_. That’s when he’ll fight, he’ll lose, but he’ll fucking fight. Connor grinned as he hugged Gavin close to his chest, slipping a finger down the curve of Gavin’s ass and in between the detective’s ass cheeks, gently pushing a finger into the detective’s entrance. Conan laughed as he watched before bringing Gloves up to his face and smiling at the little kitten. Gavin let out a soft gasp when he felt Connor push a finger inside him and let out an agitated huff as he leaned against the shower wall. The asshole was definitely doing this to clean him out, but at the same time, his fingers were _so nice and long_. Connor fit in a second finger and smirked as he began to spread them, knowing that he had won this battle.

 

            Conan blinked as Gloves gently swatted at a lock of his curling hair dropped down from his head, gently petting the kitten. He was amused by the kitten’s actions… nothing more, obviously. Absolutely nothing more than a bit of entertainment. Gloves licked the hair after catching it, mewling happily as Mittens sat in the back of the tub, getting wet from the water that didn’t quite drain fast enough. Gavin whined desperately when Connor spread his fingers, feeling the mess inside of him spill out. He shivered all over, spreading his legs wider for the android cleaning him out. Connor bent his fingers as he spread Gavin out, sighing as he felt the cum run down his hand. The smaller android then began using three fingers, doing as much as he could to empty Gavin out. Conan smiled as the kitten meowed at him, and he gently placed the little kitten on his head, keeping perfect balance as he continued to wash himself, taking extra care to keep the kitten from falling.

 

            Gavin shuddered, biting his lip as he felt his cock start to harden under the android’s careful fingering. He let out a soft gasp, trying to stay steady as his legs threatened to give out, “ _fuck you_.” Gavin managed to curse softly, feeling desperation rise in him. The android was trying to drive him crazy, wasn’t he? Gavin bit back the urge to ask Connor to fuck him, and instead pressed his ass back onto the android’s fingers. Connor might end up getting desperate, and he might make a mess of him again. _That’d be nice._ Gloves mewed from the top of Conan’s head and started to lick the giant android’s hair, balancing carefully. Connor hummed happily as he noticed Gavin getting excited, pulling his fingers out to the first knuckle and shoving them back in. Gavin moaned loudly as he was roughly fingered, biting his lip afterwards as he rolled his hips back against Connor’s hand, stumbling as his legs threatened to give out.

 

            The smaller android hummed as he continued the act, spreading his fingers as he continued to work on stretching Gavin. Conan chuckled as Gloves chewed on his hair as he finally finished cleaning himself up, carefully letting himself out of the shower as he noticed Gavin getting worked up again. Conan kneeled down and held out a hand to Mittens, offering to carry the kit out of the bath. Mittens climbed onto Conan’s hand, giving him permission to carry her out of the tub. It took Gavin a few more teasing spreads to start to plead, “ _fuck- fuck me- please-._ ” Gavin was already going to be sore, how much worse could it get from another round. Gavin had to tightly grab ahold of the shelves in the restroom to hold himself steady as his knees buckled slightly.

 

           Conan quickly carried the kitten out of the shower and grabbed a towel for himself as he carried both Mittens and Gloves out of the bathroom, covering Mittens’ ears. Connor chuckled, “you’ll get all dirty again and then we’ll have to do this again, Gavin. I don’t know if Conan will be very happy with me if I do that.” Connor continued to finger Gavin, smiling as he watched the detective come undone so easily. Gavin whined in his throat as he pressed his face to the wall, “ _I dooon’t care._ ” Why couldn’t this damn android just fuck him?! He knew it was messy, but _fuck that was the best part._ Connor grinned, picking Gavin back up as he spread his legs, “right here, right now? Because I can do both.” Connor figured that hey, they could easily clean up afterwards and Conan wasn’t here, so why not? “ _Fuck please!_ ” Gavin begged breathily.

 

            Connor grinned, “alright, I have some free time.” The smaller android felt Gavin wrap his legs around Connor’s waist, and the android grabbed the base of his cock as he lined it up to Gavin’s ass, the tip brushing the detective’s entrance. Conan huffed as he dried off Mittens, who seemed determined to attack the towel, “would you just let me dry you off? Goodness, I’m only a few months old and I’m already too old for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: Please treat me like an object right now that’s all I want
> 
> Today’s lesson is: never let connor top he’s an asshole he will take every opportunity to tease the maximum number of people.
> 
> Beta describing Connor finally sliding into Gavin: Connor slides into home, this his house, this his home to live, this how he wants to live, this how he wants to die
> 
> Conan: evacuate the premises! Close your eyes children! Dont look!


	9. Love the Way it Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mittens and Gloves attacked the towel monster as it tried to capture them, determined to defeat it and win. Gloves being the better hunter got a firm bite of it and growled as he smacked it with his back paws. Conan sighed as the kittens attacked the towel as he tried to dry them off. Mittens was as dry as they would get, but Gloves? He was still dripping, it was hard enough to get the little monster out of Conan’s hair, actually drying him off was another story. At least the kittens weren’t witnessing the other two… do whatever they were doing. For someone so worried about the kittens being too young to witness Connor licking things, Gavin sure was eager to do that in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys, we’re still on hiatus, but I didn’t realize we had a finished chapter in the bin, so consider it a thanksgiving gift (don’t worry I know thanksgiving has awful basis on exploitation). So here’s chapter 9!
> 
> Please join our fan discord! https://discord.gg/dcdea4y
> 
> Here’s our funny comment!  
> From Killerus:  
> Hnnnng, why am I always first to comment?!
> 
> Also beautiful. I loved it. Gavin is such a whore for being messy and omg Conan looking after the kittens. So adorable.

            Mittens and Gloves attacked the towel monster as it tried to capture them, determined to defeat it and win. Gloves being the better hunter got a firm bite of it and growled as he smacked it with his back paws. Conan sighed as the kittens attacked the towel as he tried to dry them off. Mittens was as dry as they would get, but Gloves? He was still dripping, it was hard enough to get the little monster out of Conan’s hair, actually drying him off was another story. At least the kittens weren’t witnessing the other two… do whatever they were doing. For someone so worried about the kittens being too young to witness Connor licking things, Gavin sure was eager to do _that_ in front of them.

 

            Gavin tightened his legs around Connor’s waist as he buried his face in the android’s shoulder, so ready for him to fuck into him, “ _please._ ” Gavin nuzzled against Connor’s throat and bit down harshly when Connor finally slammed into him. He let out a muffled moan, legs shaking as he tried to steady himself. Connor was glad the detective bit down, so that Conan wouldn’t over hear Connor making a mess of Gavin all over again. Besides, this way Connor didn’t have to compete with Conan over who got to take him apart. And _damn_ Gavin fell apart so prettily. Connor let out soft moans himself as he started to thrust into Gavin eagerly.

 

           Gavin knew that if he got too loud, Conan might come in and get upset about him getting messy again and forced himself to keep quiet. He was trembling all over as he took everything Connor could give him. Gavin shuddered as his cock rubbed against the android’s chest, smearing pre-cum onto Connor’s abs, but the shower water quickly washed it away. Gavin realized rather quickly that he needed something to keep his mouth occupied, and stopped biting down on Connor’s shoulder, moving instead to kiss him with a soft desperate noise as one of his quick thrusts hit his prostate spot on. Connor bit back a moan as he felt the slick warmth inside Gavin, he wasn’t nearly as tight anymore, but fuck it felt so good that Connor could not care less. Gavin felt like he was just a little too loose, and did his best to flex his muscles, tightening up around Connor as he parted his lips slightly, letting Connor slide his tongue inside.

 

           Gavin let out desperate noises into the kiss, already feeling too close. It wasn’t his fault that they were so incredibly _hot and skilled_ \- and _big_. Gavin whined into the kiss as his body trembled, glad Connor was holding him up, because he knew he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Connor would have been embarrassed by feeling so close to the edge only a few minutes in, if it weren’t for the way Gavin was dripping, his temperature and heart rate rising as he got closer and closer to the edge. Connor kept the kiss going as he thrust harder, aiming for Gavin’s prostate, trying to get him to cum first so he could pull out. A sudden wave of _want_ washed over him as he realized he desperately wanted to cum on Gavin, see the mess he could make on him. Those thoughts didn’t help him as he tried to outlast Gavin.

 

           Gavin broke the kiss and let out a decently loud moan as he came, spilling his cum onto their stomachs, as Connor shuddered, his LED flickering red as he forced himself to ignore the processors warning him loudly that he was about to overload. Connor pulled out, ignoring how Gavin whined in response and guided him to kneel in front of him as the water hit his back. Connor covered his mouth as he started to quickly pump his cock. At first Gavin had wanted to be mad, but then he realized that Connor was going to cum on his face, and any irritation he felt faded away as he shut his eyes, and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

 

            As soon as Connor saw Gavin’s face he bit down on his own hand and came, trying his best to aim for the detective’s gaping mouth. He succeeded for the most part, though some did get in the detective’s hair and hit his forehead, the majority landed on or around Gavin’s mouth and the detective opened his eyes to give Connor a thoroughly debauched look before closing his mouth and swallowing. Connor’s processors overloaded and he slumped back against the wall.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Gloves fought valiantly, biting and scratching, but eventually, he was defeated, and scooped up into the towel and rubbed all over by the fierce beast. This caused to kitten to give distressed meows for his mom as Mittens went back to attacking the towel to save her brother. Conan sighed as Gloves was finally dried off, freeing the kitten from the monster’s hold, setting the kitten down and giving both cats a few gentle pets on the head before beginning to dry his own curly, soggy hair. He had been so occupied with the kittens that he hadn’t dried himself off yet. The android blinked as the kittens began to climb him, becoming even more confused as they attacked the towel again. Gloves hissing aggressively at it, as Mittens meowed angrily. Did… did they think the towel was after Conan? The android set the towel down before scooping up Gloves and Mittens, smiling as they mewed at him. Okay… _maybe_ they weren’t all that bad. Conan carried the kittens upstairs and into the bedroom, gently setting them on the floor as he removed the sheets from the bed.

 

           Conan held back a laugh as the kittens followed him when he took the sheets to the laundry room. The android briefly checked to make sure Connor and Gavin weren’t around as Conan slowed down so the kittens wouldn’t fall behind. Gloves and Mittens jumped onto the clean side of the sheets, playfully, trying to catch the sneaky quick moving blanket monster. The tall android smiled as the kittens chased after the sheets, picking them up and setting them onto the dryer while he put the sheets into the washer, adding soap and then starting it. He gently cradled the rascals into his arms as he carried them back upstairs to put his boxers back on.

 

           Gloves and Mittens cooperated for once allowing Conan to carry them upstairs without a fight. Mittens meowed excitedly at him, while Gloves licked Conan’s arm, grooming him, grateful that he saved the kitten from the towel monster. Conan cooed as he hurried into the bedroom and shut the door, placing the kittens on the bed as he grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. The android searched the closet until he found more sheets from the bed, Conan picking out his personal favorite set, the light blue. Maybe he was a bit biased, but he liked blue. Sue him. He walked back over to the bed, leaning down and resting his head on his arms as he simply watched the kittens a bit. Gloves and Mittens had playfully begun fighting while waiting on Conan, Gloves obviously won and took the opportunity to start grooming Mittens by licking them clean as the ginger kitten tried to escape.

 

           Conan smiled, walking his fingers over to the kittens and gently petting Gloves’ head. Okay, they were pretty cute. But he would rather lose a leg than have Gavin or Connor hear him admit that. Gloves turned to grab Conan’s fingers tightly before aggressively grooming him, licking his fingers clean, as if to say, no human, you are not clean, not to my level of satisfaction. Mittens took the opportunity to slip away from her brother’s aggressive cleaning. Conan smiled as the kitten began to groom his fingers. If he had to pick a favorite, it would probably be Gloves. But he didn’t have to. At least the kitten had stopped being mad at him for whatever reason. Mittens climbed to curl up in the clean sheets while the android was distracted by Gloves moving from his fingers, to lick his palm, determined to clean him off fully. Conan laughed as the little kitten licked some sensitive, in Hank’s words, ‘ticklish’ sensors in his hands, holding the kitten to his chest as Gloves continued to clean him.

 

            Conan turned to the sheets, smiling as Gloves continued to groom him. Conan used his free hand to grab the sheets and place them on the bed, but once he went to pull away, his hand was grabbed from under the sheets, as it got kicked by little kitten back paws, revealing where Mittens had been hiding. Conan set Gloves down on the bed as he lifted up the edge of the sheet with his free hand, looking inside to see the little ginger kitten trying to eat his hand through the sheets. Gloves seeing that the blanket was now attacking Conan started to swat at Mittens through the blanket. Conan chuckled as he gently pulled his hand out of Mittens’ grasp and gently pet Gloves. The android sighed as he tried to figure out a way to get Mittens out of the sheets, so Conan could make the bed. He quickly scanned the room, LED turning yellow as he looked for something to use. He grinned as he spotted a little stuffed bird toy, walking over and grabbing it.

 

            The android made quiet clicking sounds with his tongue to get Mittens’ attention as he dangled the toy in view. Mittens murred softly as she pressed her chest to the bed, raising her butt as she wiggled her tail, before rushing to pounce on it at the same time as Gloves tackled it. Gloves and Mittens proceeded to murr at each other as they bit onto opposite sides of it, trying to get the other to give it up, so they can proudly share their prey with their mom. Conan chuckled as he gently led the kittens to him, holding them to his chest and setting them down on the ground with the toy, giving each kitten a quick pet before he began to make the bed. The kittens were content to just play for a moment, until they saw the sheets moved and started to climb up the bed, eager to mess with the sheets.

 

            Gavin sighed softly as Connor washed his face off to clean off the cum from his face. It didn’t take long, and Gavin was left feeling extremely satisfied. The detective let Connor wash him off entirely, before watching as he cleaned himself off. Once they were done, Connor lifted Gavin up and carried him to the counter and started to work on drying him off. Once Gavin was dried off, Connor worked on getting himself dry, mumbling soft gentle praises to Gavin as he did so. Connor finally finished drying off, picking Gavin up to take him to the bedroom, pausing to let Gavin grab the bunny ears, tail, and collar. Gavin reached down and grabbed the ears, tail and collar, smiling softly. The android continued to carry Gavin to the bedroom, lightly kicking the closed door. “Conan? Can you open the door? My hands are full of Gavin,” the smaller android waited patiently for Conan to open the door as he gave Gavin a few kisses.

 

            Gavin let out a _very_ manly giggle at the kisses, and pointedly ignored it when he realized that he had giggled. The detective softly and gently kissed Connor in return, enjoying the feeling of being held by the android. Despite Mittens and Gloves’ best efforts to destroy the sheet monster, it devoured the bed. The kittens hopped onto Conan’s back when he was bent over, Mittens just chilling on his back, while Gloves climbed to start licking Conan’s hair clean. The android sighed as he felt the kittens climbing on him. Gloves would be fine on his head, but Mittens being on his back was a different story. The android carefully reached around his back and gently scooped up the ginger kitten, slowly standing up straight to avoid Gloves having a tumble. Conan gently set Mittens on his shoulder and kept his signature perfect posture as the larger android opened the door for Connor and Gavin.

 

            Gavin snorted when he looked up at the Conan covered in the kittens. The detective softly leaned up to kiss Connor again gently, before looking at Conan with a smug grin, “I knew they would grow on you, they are so precious.” Gavin chuckled warmly when Gloves meowed from the android’s hair and extended his paws towards Connor and Gavin. Conan huffed, crossing his arms defensively, “hey, it’s not my fault they had fun playing with the sheets when I made the bed. Or that I was the only person available to be with them while you two were getting messy again.” The larger android narrowed his eyes at the other two, obviously knowing that the two had been up to. Connor smiled in a silent apology, giving Gavin a few more kisses.

 

            Gavin flushed slightly under his knowing gaze, ducking his head more into Connor’s shoulder as he looked up at Conan shamefully, “we’re clean.” Gloves jumped off of Conan’s head falling short, and almost falling to the floor with a shocked mew. Mittens, being smarter and calm cuddled on Conan’s shoulder. The large android’s LED flashed red as he quickly caught the falling kitten, holding Gloves to his chest and scanning him while giving the kitten gentle pets to assure him that he was okay. Gavin bit back a coo when the android caught him carefully before cradling the little terror. Gloves calmed down while getting pet by the android, his bristled hair flattening as grabbed onto Conan’s arm.

 

            Mittens climbed down to lick her brother to try and calm him down. Gavin felt something in him melt as he looked at Conan with unrestrained warmth. Gavin eyes were soft, and he cuddled closer to Connor, “he’s okay, they always land on their feet. He’s just being a big baby. He jumps off of things all the time, and he’s always super docile afterwards. He’s all meow and no real bite.” Gavin said as he tenderly caressed Connor’s back. The larger android huffed as he held the kittens, “whatever, I was fast enough to catch him, so I did. Big deal. Are you two coming in or what?” Conan turned away and carried the kittens to the bed, laying down on the blue sheets and letting the kittens sit on his chest. Connor flushed blue as he carried Gavin to the closet to find him some underwear. Connor set Gavin down on a dresser as the man pointed at a drawer, Connor opened the drawer and found several pairs of various underwear.

 

            Gavin honestly wouldn’t care if he just stayed naked, they didn’t really have anything to do, but he helped Connor out with finding his underwear. “Though I could just stay nice and naked?” Gavin said lazily, “though a shirt would be nice.” Connor shrugged with a smile, “I would like _nothing_ more than no underwear for you. And sure, what kind of shirt do you want?” He gestured to yet another drawer, “if you don’t like what you see, I can see what’s available in the back.” Gavin let out a huffing laugh, “just grab me a shirt, any shirt you dick.” The detective leaned against the wall lazily, stretching, and smiling at Conan and the two kittens on his chest. Connor grinned, “alright, lemme see what we have available.” The android scanned the closet. He always enjoyed himself whenever someone asked him to just get them ‘any clothes.’ Hank had a much more vibrant closet, but Connor was sure he could find something in here.

 

            The smaller android smirked as he pulled out a bright white button-down shirt, “how’s this? I like it.” Gavin raised an eyebrow, “why so formal? I don’t even remember buying that. But if you put it on me, I will wear it.” Connor’s eyes glimmered, “ _really?_ I don’t think you know what power you are giving me.” Gavin rolled his eyes and sat up, “go ahead you huge dork. It’s just a shirt.” The detective moved to slick back his hair, making the curls fade back to being slicked back. Connor grinned widely, “okay, here you go, then. We want you to look nice for bedtime.” The android went to hand Gavin the shirt, but then unbuttoned it and wrapped it around Gavin’s shoulders. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see what Gavin looked like in a button-down shirt, which also prompted the android to make a note to remember to get Gavin to wear some of the clothes belonging to the androids. Gavin would probably look delicious in Conan’s jacket.

 

            Gavin extended his arms and put them into the shirt sleeves, waiting for the android to button up the shirt. The detective gave Conan an amused look, “doesn’t he know this isn’t my style?” Gloves and Mittens were busy loudly purring on Conan’s chest as they watched Connor dress their mom. Conan chuckled, “absolutely. Which is why he’s doing it. He just wants to see you in any semblance of formal wear.” The large android gently pet the cats as Connor grinned at the comment. The smaller android began to button the shirt, “what’s wrong with a little change of pace every once in a while?” Gavin chuckled and gave Connor and amused look, “I’m beginning to think you might have ulterior motives, Connor.” Gavin couldn’t help but let his voice get lower when the detective said Connor’s name. It was nice getting dressed like this, it felt like he was being pampered.

 

            Connor let his eyes flutter shut as Gavin said his name, pausing halfway through his buttoning. His cheeks flushed a light blue, and Connor smiled at Gavin, “remind me to make sure that you say my name a few times when we have some fun next. It’s…” Connor shivered, his LED blinked red for just a moment, “it’s _really_ good.” The android resumed buttoning, licking his bottom lip as he went. Conan chuckled, “sounds like when I admitted I liked it when you swore in bed.” Gavin bit his lip seeing the way Connor responded to hearing Gavin say his name, yeah, he was _definitely_ saying it more often. Gavin chuckled warmly once his shirt was finally buttoned up, “satisfied, Connor?” Gavin asked teasingly, making a mental note to make sure that the smaller android would curse more in bed, for Conan. Gavin looked over at Conan and gave him a soft smile, then smiled at Connor, “there you go, I’m in a formal shirt.”

 

            Connor took a step back, biting his lip as he slowly looked up and down Gavin’s body. _Fuck, he looked so fucking good._ Better than Connor could have imagined. The android walked back up, leaning into Gavin and letting his eyes fall half lidded, “yes, you are… and I am not satisfied just yet…” Connor licked his lips, running a hand through Gavin’s wet hair, “think you can eat a little more?” Gavin shuddered as he melted into the tender brush of Connor’s hand. Gavin bit his lip and his own eyes fluttered half-shut, “trying to fatten me up, master?” These androids were going to be the death of him. If he’d have known that a damn button up shirt would affect Connor this much, he’d have worn it _months_ ago. Connor practically purred as he lightly tugged on Gavin’s hair, “no, I just know a few things… one, that your dinner tonight… was lackluster. And two,” the android leaned into Gavin’s ear, lips grazing his skin, “I know dick is your favorite food. And last I checked, you weren’t on a diet.”

 

            Gavin shuddered when his hair was tugged on, listening obediently and closely. He shivered when lips grazed his skin, and then he muttered something so _obscenely filthy_ in his ear. Gavin’s throat felt thick and he swallowed, “y- you are right about many things that you just said, and yes it would- it would be nice to have more of a _meal_.” These androids were so very lucky that Gavin wanted as much that Connor and Conan could give him. Connor grinned, gently nibbling on Gavin’s ear, “you’re so good for me. Where do you want to eat, bunny? Tell me what you want.” The detective tilted his head back, exposing his neck more for Connor, “I’d love to have dinner in bed, Connor.” Gavin moved to spread his legs on top of the dresser, exposing more of his thighs, hoping it was at least slightly seductive. Connor grinned widely, quickly scooping Gavin up into his arms, “a wonderful choice, allow me to take you there.” The android carefully turned to keep Gavin from hitting the doorway as they left the closet, and Connor looked to Conan, “Can you please remove the cats, sir? This spot is reserved.”

 

            Conan rolled his eyes, gently scooping up the kittens and walking them out into the hallway, grabbing a clean towel from the bathroom and fluffing it up on the floor so the kittens had a temporary bed. “Stay here, please,” he said, giving both Gloves and Mittens what was supposed to be a pointed look, but was much softer than intended. Gloves murred in response and curled up closer with Mittens, enjoying their little bed. Gavin felt something in him melt watching Conan take care of his kittens, but he quickly refocused on Connor letting out a  soft pleased giggling laugh when his back hit the bed, and he spread his legs wider as he splayed out over the bed, “I would like to know what’s on the menu, if you could let me know?” Connor smirked, “well, there’s dick, there’s mine, Conan’s, and if you enjoyed our service, you could tip us with _yours._ ” The android leaned down until his lips barely grazed Gavin’s, “ _so what will it be?_ ”

 

            Gavin shivered excitedly, “I’m rather hungry, so I could probably have both of those specialty dishes.” Gavin realized after a moment that this was the strangest flirting he’d ever been in, but fuck was Connor good at making food hot. Gavin leaned up to desperately kiss Connor, _craving_ more. Gavin would do anything to make these two happy. Even if he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to be up for more now, Jesus these two had already done so much to him today alone. The android moaned into the kiss, running his hands in Gavin’s hair before pulling away and turning to the bedroom door, “oh waiter! He ordered both dicks!” Conan sighed as he entered the room, closing the door behind him, “I have never been more turned on, and yet… displeased thanks to the same sentence. Why am _I_ the waiter?!” Connor huffed, “because I am the host! Now shut up and get in bed so you can get your dick sucked!”

 

            Conan walked over and laid down on the bed, a deep blue blush on his face as he kicked off his boxers with a grunt of annoyance. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from bursting into laughter at Conan’s comment, “if it helps, I’m having similar feels, oddly enough I feel like the meal.” Gavin felt a little flustered but couldn’t help but lick his lips as the larger android pulled off his boxers, “Conan, since your cock is so much bigger, I’d like to suck Connor’s cock first, to get ready.” The detective gave Connor a wink, showing that he was trying to make Conan feel better. Though it was true, that Conan was bigger. The larger android sighed, “fine, you’re right.” Conan’s face was a bright blue as Connor gently tugged on Gavin’s hair, drawing a soft hiss from the detective, to get his attention, “well, if you can handle it, you can be dessert.”

 

            Connor got off of Gavin, laying on the bed with his legs spread, “come eat.” Gavin shuddered and let his eyes flutter half-shut, before crawling over to Connor from his position on the bed. Looking up at the android with a soft smirk, before leaning his head down to gently kiss the tip of his fully erect cock. The detective sighed longingly, and then gave Connor a pointed look, “you better not let any of my meal spill out this time. I want all of it.” Gavin then leaned down to suck along the side of the android’s erection, humming in appreciation, he was such a slut for dick. Connor nodded, thigh twitching as the android bit his lip. He moved to gently suck on the android’s balls, testing to see if it would pleasure Connor. The android squeaked, panting as he instinctively grabbed a handful of Gavin’s hair, shivering as his LED turned red with the occasional yellow. Gavin hummed happily and looked up at Connor as he continued to lavish his balls with loving attention, before finally moving to suck the android’s erection into his mouth, moving to slowly slide all the way down. Gavin shifted to spread his legs wider, exposing his ass and his growing erection, trying to give Conan a show.

 

            Conan pondered the probability that Gavin would bite down on Connor’s dick if he spanked the human’s ass and decided against it for now. Connor moaned breathlessly as he curled his toes into the sheets, arching his back slightly and then crashing back onto the bed, squirming as he grasped the sheets tightly, doing his best not to rip them already. That might actually be embarrassing, since Conan just changed the sheets. Gavin remembered his goal of making the android curse, and smirked teasingly, moving up to only suck the tip teasingly, and remained there, as he looked up at Connor with a teasing grin. Connor gasped, panting and pulling at the sheets, “fu- G-Gavin! _Holy-_ ,” the android squeaked, static bleeding into his voice as he continued to squirm. Gavin hummed softly, as the man shivered, he moved to kiss along the length of him, before licking up the length teasingly. Either Connor would snap and take what he wants from the detective, or he would curse, and Gavin would reward him.

 

            The detective sighed softly spread his legs even more, the shirt riding up to expose his ass, it was a bit difficult focusing on a way to keep Conan interested, and get Connor to curse. Conan bit his lip as Gavin’s shirt rode up, and he crawled over, unsure of what to do before he shrugged and just laid his head down on Gavin’s ass. Connor gasped for breath, “oh my- _fuck- Gavin, please!_ ” The smaller android couldn’t help but beg, this was both amazing and yet it was driving Connor _crazy._ Gavin smirked, “you’re welcome Conan!” Gavin said cheekily before finally swallowing Connor down again properly, letting his eyes shut as he swallowed around the android, humming excitedly. This was where he felt like he belongs, right there, nose in the android’s happy trail. Connor moaned loudly as Gavin finally relented, breathing heavily as he felt his processors burning, ignoring pop-ups about his temperature rising.

 

            Conan rolled his eyes when Gavin teased him, simply closing his eyes and waiting for Connor to finish up so the larger android could have his turn. Gavin wanted this so much, he pulled his head up as he sucked until his cheeks hollowed, before pushing himself back down and swallowing eagerly, repeating the move over and over again. Connor had better give him all of it this time. Then Conan would fuck his face, Connor was so gentle, he grabbed sheets, not hair, Conan played _dirty_. It was nice though, watching the android fall apart, and he looked so sweet like this, blue faced and panting. Connor whined and moaned as Gavin bobbed up and down, more and more static leaking into his voice as he ignored the warnings about his processors being overloaded. The android shut his mouth tightly as his static jumped violently in volume as he came in Gavin’s mouth, Connor going limp as he began to reboot.

 

**Processors Overloaded! Reboot required! Rebooting… Rebooting… Reboot successful.**

 

            Gavin pouted as he swallowed quickly, trying to swallow it all down, though some leaked out. _Dammit he’s so messy._ Gavin moved to quickly lick up as much of the mess as possible before Connor snapped back to normal and stopped him. Though looking at his face, Gavin supposed he could forgive Connor for the mess, he was so handsome, and he did curse, he could forgive it this time. Just this time. Conan chuckled as he sat up, “he’s always pretty messy. Trust me. At least your bed isn’t broken yet.” The larger android bit his lip, “now hurry and finish him up before he wakes up, he prefers when uhh… customers clean their plate? Seriously this is the weirdest thing Connor has come up with.”

 

            The detective snorted and once he was done cleaning up the cum, he gently kissed at Connor’s thighs, “he’s such a mess, he’s lucky the meal is good enough to be licked up like this.” Gavin felt embarrassed by how bad that must have been. Gavin was waiting for Connor to come back to his senses and praise him, so he could finish his job. Conan grinned as Gavin tried to play along, “don’t worry, I don’t know how Connor pulls it off so well. Like a restaurant? Really?” The larger android blinked as he thought of something, “I really hope he didn’t watch any weird pornos.” Connor blinked lazily as he finally finished rebooting, sighing as his face flushed blue, “holy _shit._ You are really good at that.” Gavin looked up at him and pouted slightly, “you made such a big mess.”

 

            Gavin bit down on Connor’s thigh, hard enough to leave a mark, causing Connor to gasp as a warning popped up, trying to claim him as best he could. It also might be a little retaliation for letting his meal spill everywhere. Gavin was going to bite another mark, but he realized he still had a job to do. Connor finally managed to sit up with his unsteady arms, grabbing Gavin’s face and pulling him up for a kiss on the lips, making a ‘mwah’ sound as he crossed his legs, “I’m sorry for my mistake, I’ll do better next time.” Conan groaned, “your next plate is here or something, get over here, Gavin.”

 

            Gavin rolled his eyes, but he returned the kiss sweetly, “I forgive you,” he added something teasingly, “this time.” Gavin quickly crawled over to Conan, “very enthusiastic Mr. waiter, lucky for you your- meal? Is too delicious and large for me to pass on?” Gavin knew he sounded like he was trying too hard, but he also knew that Conan would fuck his throat properly. The detective sighed in relief once he got his face closer to Conan’s lap, he was curious about how Conan would respond, so he moved to suck on the balls hanging below Conan’s _perfect_ cock. Gavin had plenty of time to choke himself or get choked on Conan’s dick after testing to see if he liked how that feels. Conan hummed lowly as he wrapped his legs around Gavin, urging him to come closer. Gavin whined softly as he got pulled closer. This is more his style.

 

            The detective obeyed getting closer as he continued lavishing his balls with attention, it seemed like Conan appreciated this. Gavin was going to continue what he’s doing until Conan told him to stop, because Gavin liked getting pulled closer without a word. Conan ran his fingers in Gavin’s hair, tugging it gently towards him. The larger android growled deep in his throat as Gavin came closer, knowing just what Conan wanted. Connor looked around the room peacefully, holding back a snicker as he could barely hear the kittens behind the door. Gavin hummed softly as he gently rubbed Conan’s thighs, moving to lick and suck eagerly, waiting until Conan ordered him to stop, and then he’d do whatever it is that the android wanted. Conan tugged on Gavin’s hair again, this time away from his body, “enough of that, we know what we want.” His voice was rough and low as his face flushed blue.

 

            Gavin whined softly as his hair was pulled and he turned to bite down on Conan’s thigh harshly, trying to give him a matching mark to Connor’s, before obediently moving to suck the tip of Conan’s dick. Gavin sighed softly and looked up at Conan as he licked along the slit of his cock. He knew his eyes were screaming, _take what you want, take it from me_. Conan grinned, tightly gripping Gavin’s hair and pulling him closer with his legs, “ _open_.” His LED turned red, there was no other choice. Gavin sighed softly and obeyed, letting his thoughts fade as he held his breath letting Conan pull him all the way down on his cock. Gavin felt moisture well in his eyes at that perfect stretch, that full feeling. Conan moaned as he felt Gavin’s throat stretch to make way for him, carding his fingers through Gavin’s hair, “very good.” Conan pulled Gavin almost all the way off of his cock before thrusting up as he pushed the detective’s head back down.

 

            Gavin whined lowly at the praise and looked up at him shuddering. The detective knew his cock was dripping, and he spread his legs, his ass up. He didn’t care if he wasn’t touched, but it would be lovely. Gavin enjoyed being pulled up and down and knowing that he was pleasuring Conan made it so much better. The detective swallowed around him trying to make it even better for Conan. The large android growled as he felt Gavin’s swallow. _Fuck he felt so good._ Connor snapped to attention as he saw Gavin raise his hips, and the smaller android’s eyes widened. Connor grinned as he quickly shimmied underneath Gavin, his head underneath the detective’s hips. The android grabbed Gavin’s dripping cock and stuck the tip in his mouth, sucking on it with a satisfied hum as he analyzed the precum. Gavin squealed around Conan, gasping as his legs trembled, eyes widening. Fuck that felt amazing- but he hadn’t expected that. It’d been a while since someone had sucked his dick. Gavin swallowed again, though he was getting a little dizzy, after losing the breath he had been holding.

 

            Gavin felt his hips roll slightly, chasing the warm wet feeling around it. Connor moaned as Gavin chased after his mouth, and the android pulled Gavin’s hips down as Connor took his entire cock in his mouth. Conan blinked as Gavin shifted, and pulled Gavin off so the detective could take a breath when the larger android realized why Gavin had squealed, “are you okay, Gavin?” Gavin moaned loudly around Conan when Connor swallowed him all the way down. Then Conan pulled him up and he gasped desperately, his face was flushed darkly. Gavin looked up at the larger android, “ye-yeah it’s just been a while s-,” Gavin let out another very unmanly squeal then moved to suck along the length of Conan’s cock, he didn’t want to let out anymore noises like that, and he _really_ wanted to swallow all of Conan’s cum down.

 

            Connor hummed around Gavin’s cock, swallowing a few times as he wrapped his tongue around it. He had to admit- this was fun. No wonder Gavin enjoyed it. He filled his cheeks with air, and generally just continued to experiment to try and get Gavin to squeal again. Conan grunted as he shoved Gavin down onto him, sinking the detective’s nose into his happy trail and began to pull him up and down again as his processors began to burn and he received warnings about his internal temperature that he quickly ignored. Gavin shuddered and trembled through it all, at one point, Connor swallowed around him and Gavin sobbed as he felt warmth in his gut, he was making a mess of noise. Conan was so perfect, and it felt so perfect to have his face get fucked. Conan was just using his mouth however he wanted, and along with Connor _sucking him off_ , it was so wonderful.

 

            Conan panted as he began to speed up both pulling and pushing on Gavin and thrusting into his mouth, moaning loudly as he threw his head back. He couldn’t take much more. Connor hummed a little tune to himself as he continued to swallow around Gavin and give him slow licks along his cock. The detective shivered and shut his eyes tightly, just along for the ride at this point. Gavin whined lowly, Connor was good at this- overly eager and sloppy- speaking of sloppy, there was drool and tears all over Gavin’s face, he was a mess- _and he loved it_. Conan moaned loudly as he finally thrust deep into Gavin’s throat as he came, Thirium spilling down the detective’s throat as the larger android finally went limp, forced to reboot. Connor sucked determinedly on Gavin’s cock as he heard Conan reach his limit. Connor was determined to milk Gavin dry before he pulled off.

 

            Gavin felt completely at ease when he swallowed around Conan, all his release staying in him. At least one of those androids weren’t messy. Gavin was excited to just ride it out, but then Connor was sucking harder and he squealed desperately. This was too much. He tried to squirm free from Connor’s throat, but Connor had him good. Gavin was starting to get a little dizzy when he finally came down the android’s throat with a desperate noise. Connor maintained the suction on Gavin’s cock as the detective came, slowly pushing Gavin up until Connor came off with a ‘pop.’ The smaller android grinned proudly as he moved out from underneath Gavin, sitting up and turning to look at the other two. Both human and android were absolutely trashed, both were a mess. Connor chuckled, licking his lips, “did you enjoy your meal, Gavin?”

 

            Gavin gasped desperately once he was pulled up, needing air. His face was flushed, and he was trembling all over. It took him a moment to respond, voice wrecked, “fi-five sta-stars.” These two really were going to be the death of him, and he wanted to smoke. This was overwhelming, great, wonderful, mind blowing, but overwhelming. Gavin nuzzled closer to Conan affectionately. Connor laughed as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table, climbing back into bed and laying his head next to Conan’s hip, then deciding to rest on Conan’s stomach. The smaller android held out the water bottle, “you’ve lost a lot of fluids today. You need to drink some water.” Conan hummed softly as he finally came to, using his left hand to run his fingers from Connor’s hair, and doing the same with his right hand for Gavin.

 

            Gavin sighed softly, melting into the affectionate head petting, “Connor, you know that I can’t hold things after I cum.” The detective gave Connor an affectionate look, “could you help me?” Gavin gave him a pleading smile. He felt so wonderful, these 2 took care of him. Connor chuckled, “oh yeah, forgot that.” The smaller android flushed a light blue at the petting as he uncapped the water bottle, holding it to Gavin’s lips. Gavin sighed excitedly and slowly drank the whole bottle, letting his eyes flutter shut. Connor smiled, his eyes brimming with pride, “good job, you did so well.” Gavin’s cheeks flushed more, and he opened his eyes softly. He felt shy whenever they praised him. Conan hummed in agreement, far too happy to talk at the moment. Connor reached out and put his own fingers into Gavin’s hair, wrapping locks of it around his fingertips.

 

            Gavin loved the soft affectionate touches, and drank until the water was gone, and then he nuzzled closer to Conan. Gavin covered his mouth when he coughed after a moment, it was from deep in his chest, and it sounded painful. It happened from time to time, but this was the first time, it came on suddenly before he could slink off. Gavin knew they were going to make a big deal about it and sighed as soon as the cough faded. Conan leaned up a bit, “are you okay? Something uh…” The larger android turned to Connor, “what does Hank say when that happens to him?” Connor smiled, “something ‘go down the wrong tube?’ Is that what you mean?” Conan nodded, “yes, exactly. Thank you. Did you inhale some water? It came a bit late for that, I think.” Gavin couldn’t lie to them, they’d figure it out eventually. He sighed again, sliding to sit beside Conan, “it’s not a big deal, it just happens from time to time. Usually I can feel it coming on, and I can deal with it.”

 

            Connor’s LED swirled yellow as he caught the lie, hoping that since the light was pressed against Conan that Gavin wouldn’t notice. He’s heard a similar lie from Hank several times. Stomach aches brushed off as just needing to drink more water or just regular issues that Hank has always had. Connor remembered the day that he had sat Hank down and talked about how the food he was eating was really hurting his body, and he needed more vitamins. It had involved some yelling and even a few tears, but Connor had finally convinced Hank to let the android cook some healthier meals. Connor knew that lie, and it didn’t surprise him when it came from Gavin’s mouth. But now wasn’t the time. They were all in a good mood, Gavin was fucked until he couldn’t move, and they were all in bed. Connor made a note to himself to confront Gavin during his next smoke break, so Conan wouldn’t get fussy and angry.

 

            Conan smiled softly, “if you say so, Gavin. Just let us know if you need to pull up to cough, okay?” Gavin snorted in amusement at that and rolled over to grab his medication from one of the drawers. He quickly swallowed the medicine down. He didn’t want them to worry, but since the coughing started they had bumped up the dosage on the medication that helped him handle his cigarette addiction. Connor’s LED blinked red for a moment as he saw Gavin take some medication. Part of him wanted to see what was in there, but he also knew that was a very big breach of privacy, more so than going through the man’s search history. Connor smiled warmly, putting on a facade as he forced his LED to switch to blue. He never used that feature outside of interrogations, but why not use it recreationally? “Oh! Is that for your cough? Is it chronic?” Connor was lying through his teeth, but this was important.

           

            “Yeah, it’s not a big deal, just some bad virus. It’ll go away on its’ own eventually. You’re worrying about nothing.” Gavin felt oddly like he was being interrogated. Gavin rubbed his chest to soothe himself, and to soothe the ache, which is not a big deal. Gavin knew it was probably bad, he was dumb. His doctor had told him that he wasn’t doing the greatest health wise, but Connor and Conan didn’t need to know that. Connor feigned a sigh in relief, “oh, that’s good! Just let us know if it ever gets worse, okay? We’ll help take care of you.” Connor blew a kiss to Gavin, ignoring how his processors were screaming that Gavin was not fine and it was a big deal. Gavin chuckled, visibly relaxing at the air kiss, “I can take care of myself, but I’ll let you know, you huge baby.” Connor stuck his tongue out at Gavin, “hey, if anyone is the baby, it’s Conan! He’s like three months younger than me.” Conan stopped petting Connor’s hair to lightly whack him, simply setting his hand in the android’s hair, “fuck you.”

 

            Connor sighed, looking up at Conan, “the kittens are meowing to be let back in. They probably think we’re hurting momma Gavin.” The larger android groaned, “can’t you get them? You’re the one who can walk and doesn’t have to dorks laying on him.” Connor chuckled, “I kept Gavin from getting the sheets messy. You do it. You’re faster.” The smaller android teased, and the larger android huffed, “fine, I’m getting up. Darn obsolete asshole.” Connor gasped in fake horror, “how _dare_ you call me _obsolete!_ I am still state of the art!” Connor fell back into the bed as Conan stood up and made his way to the door, “woe is me! My boyfriend thinks I am out of date!” Connor made exaggerated sobbing sounds as he hugged Gavin close, “oh _Gavin!_ Whatever shall I dooooooo?” Gavin snorted in laughter, “I don’t know get a second one?” Gavin said it with an easy smile, before he suddenly went pale, before trying to squirm away, “hey Conan! Hurry with the cats, he’s about to get sappy! Send help!”

 

            Connor went still as he held Gavin close, his mouth turning from jaw-dropping shock to a wide grin, and he squeezed Gavin tightly, “you sneaky motherfucker!” The android pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, “you said it! You said it! You said the b word!” Connor knew he was acting like a child, but he was way too excited to care. Conan laughed as he opened the door and scooped up the kittens from the doorway, “too late now, Gavin! You’ve done it!” Conan took his sweet time walking the kittens over, smirking as he saw Connor dote and love on Gavin. Connor planted several big kisses on Gavin’s face, wrapping his legs around Gavin’s so he couldn’t squirm away. Gavin flailed desperately, “stooooop! It’s just a word! Okay! We can work on it- you overgrown sap.” Gavin had to struggle to speak between kisses, Mittens and Gloves meowing loudly to get to their struggling mother.

 

            Connor clearly had no plans of letting this go, “Conan, can we keep him? Pleeeeease? I’ll feed him and take really good care of him, I promise!” Conan laughed loudly as he set the kittens on the bed, “alright, Connor, if you behave, we can keep him. But remember to keep his coffee cup full.” Connor grinned, “yay! I will name him Grumpy. I love Grumpy.” The androids were clearly getting a kick out of this. Gavin glared at him from where he was trapped, “I’ll have you know, Snappy is more fitting. And if you don’t let go, I will bite you, hard.” Gavin bared his teeth. Connor smirked, “oh nooooo _anything_ but _that!_ Conan! Grumpy is trying to bite me!” The smaller android nuzzled Gavin’s hair as Conan climbed into bed, “don’t worry Connor, he’s just getting used to your scent!”

 

            Gavin snarled and bit down on Connor’s arm spitefully, he knew he couldn’t crack his stupid plastic plating, but he wanted to leave an angry mark. Gavin growled in his throat, and successfully stalled his next coughing fit. They usually didn’t happen so quickly after each other, he’d call his doctor in the morning. Connor grinned, “I think he likes me!” The smaller android planted several kisses in Gavin’s hair, leaning into his ear, “ _boyfriend._ ” Conan rolled his eyes as he pet Gloves and Mittens. Gavin groaned loudly, “shut up! We’re dating, there okay!” Gavin was flushed a dark red, anxiously hiding his face, this chest pain wasn’t going away, but this was more important. Connor grinned, loosening up his grip on Gavin, “love you, bunny.” Conan smiled with a blue blush, “ditto.”

 

            Gavin sighed softly, he felt bad that he couldn’t reciprocate their feelings, but that was okay, “alright you two probably need to duck out soon, right? Can I smoke a cigarette now? I’ll have a headache already since I skipped 2 of them.” The detective was sure this wasn’t helpful with his chest pains, but _dating_ was stressful. Connor smiled, “yeah, we have work tomorrow. But hey, we’ll see you there, won’t we?” Connor didn’t want to leave, he wanted to talk to Gavin about the coughing, but the man had him trapped. Conan sighed, “alright, I’ll go get our clothes. They might still be in the dryer.” The larger android stood up and left the room, leaving Connor with Gavin and the kittens.

 

            Gavin sighed and smiled softly, “yeah, you’ll see me tomorrow.” Connor nodded, giving Gavin a slightly sincerer look, “yes, yes we will.” Gavin picked up the kittens gently, moving to give them their bottles like usual, “do you 2 need me to walk you to the door, or are you two independent enough to get there without me?” Connor rolled his eyes, “I think we are old enough to walk ourselves. I’m just waiting on Conan to get here with my clothes.” The smaller android grinned at Gavin just as Conan walked in, throwing Connor’s clothes at the android’s face, the Rk900 already dressed, doing his best to smooth out the wrinkles, “get dressed, Connor, I’ve already called a cab.” Connor grinned, “alright!” The smaller android pulled on his boxers, pants, and the rest of his clothes, sighing as he tightened his tie. He bent down and grabbed his shoes from under the bed, tossing Conan his own shoes, “we’ll see you tomorrow, bunny! Love you!” The androids put on their shoes and began to make their way out, arms interlinked.

  
            “Get out here! I’ll see you tomorrow!” The androids closed the door behind them as they walked down the stairs and left the apartment, Connor leaning his head on Conan’s shoulder as they entered the elevator. Gavin heated up the bottle, with the kittens meowing loudly. Gavin quickly covered his mouth when a harsh cough escaped him, then another, and _another_. The detective had to put down the bottle as he coughed, when he pulled back his hand and saw some blood, he went pale, and instantly thought about calling Connor and Conan, but instead he called Chris through the fit, while the cats meowed desperately. “What’s up, bitch?” Chris answered jokingly, but stopped as he heard Gavin coughing, “Gavin, are you okay?” Gavin took a shaky breath, “I- ca-n’t stop cou-coughing,” it was hard to speak through the fit and struggled to stand up. Chris’ voice was clearly panicked, “okay, don’t do anything extreme, I’m coming over to help! You’re at home, right? I’ll get you to a hospital.” Gavin stopped trying to get up, “o-okay- and yeah- yeah I’m at h-home,” this wasn’t good was it? This _really_ wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta seeing Conan with the kittens: Please excuse me while I give up my man-card, because that was too cute for it to survive  
> Humble: if anyone has an extra man card for beta, we would appreciate it, because conan has stolen theirs
> 
> Connor: may i help you find some thing sir?
> 
> Connor: I will fuck you nicely  
> Conan: I will fuck you  
> Connor: god i love you, you make me feel nice and i am going to make you feel nice  
> Conan: dtf all day every day gimme your asshole


	10. I'm Fine Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin sighed angrily glaring at the already forming bruise on his wrist from where the IV was embedded in his skin. They had to give him an inhaler, which helped stop the coughing fit. “Sorry for the trouble Chris, seriously, I’m fine, see? They aren’t all over me, they took a chest x-ray, a ct-scan, and they took so many blood samples. They’re grabbing at straws.” Chris rested his head in his hand, “I don’t care how well you can convince yourself that you’re fine, in my eyes,” Chris looked at Gavin, “coughing up blood means you are not fine!” Gavin wanted to keep rambling, telling Chris that it was fine, but it wasn’t, “... I’m worried that I’m dying.” It felt weird telling the truth, no matter who he was telling. Chris and him had such a long history, but it was hard to talk about this even with him. Chris sighed, patting Gavin’s arm gently, “I know… me too, Gavin. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Rescue Me by OneRepublic. I apologize about leaving you all on a hiatus on such a large cliffhanger, but I do hope that this chapter will help make up for that unfortunate delay!  
> Please do join our fan discord! You’ll get updates and sneak peeks of the first page of the new chapter before anyone else. https://discord.gg/QrHU6Kr  
> Funny Comment from Bbunu:  
> AW FUK NO! I SWEAR IF EITHER OF MY BOIS ARE HURT I WILL END YOU. Atleast I want to see The ex getting punish for his action before anything worst  
> Funny comment from Anony-mouse:  
> When they were going over the stuff in his room I couldn't help but yell "Gavin, you useless fucking bottom!". It's insanely relatable, I can't lie.  
> Funny comment from Ahri (edited a bit to be shorter and translation added):  
> UPLOAD?!  
> Ich kann in Frieden sterben… (Now I can die in peace.)
> 
> As much as I love drama, I hope Gavin is fine enough to leave the hospital so Connor and Conan can take care of him.  
> "You're good?"  
> "Yes!  
> *dies next second*  
> Funny comment from xjustchillx:  
> I swear if Gavin gets diagnosed with cancer or a heart disease I will freaking END you guys.
> 
> (side note: If you do it I'm gonna cry myself to death and write a letter saying it's your fault. SO DON'T DO IT.)

          Gavin sighed angrily glaring at the already forming bruise on his wrist from where the IV was embedded in his skin. They had to give him an inhaler, which helped stop the coughing fit. “Sorry for the trouble Chris, seriously, I’m fine, see? They aren’t all over me, they took a chest x-ray, a CT-scan, _and_ they took so many blood samples. They’re grabbing at straws.” Chris rested his head in his hand, “I don’t care how well you can convince yourself that you’re fine, in my eyes,” Chris looked at Gavin, “ _coughing up blood means you are not fine!_ ” Gavin wanted to keep rambling, telling Chris that it was fine, but it wasn’t, “... I’m worried that I’m dying.” It felt weird telling the truth, no matter who he was telling. Chris and him had such a long history, but it was hard to talk about this even with him. Chris sighed, patting Gavin’s arm gently, “I know… me too, Gavin. Me too.”

 

           The detective smiled in relief when the doctor walked into the room, but his smile fell seeing the serious and concerned look on the doctor’s face. Gavin let out a soft sigh, and looked over at Chris, “do you want to hear this?” Chris nodded, “yep, well, probably not, but I’m going to stay anyway.” Chris was gripping the bed rail tightly with shaky breaths. Gavin hesitantly took Chris’ hand, as the doctor started to talk, “there’s no easy way to say this, Mr. Reed. You have stage one lung cancer and a tumor in your lungs, and while this is normally treatable, your lungs… Your lungs are damaged severely due to your cigarette addiction. If you continue smoking, you will only have one or two years.” Chris squeezed his eyes shut tightly as tears began to run down his cheeks, resting his head on Gavin’s hand. Gavin just shut his eyes and let his head flop back on the pillow. He took a long moment before speaking again, “so there’s not much you can do? This is- this is it?”

 

           The doctor sighed softly, “you do have options radiation, chemo, or surgery. Stage 1 cancer is very treatable, you could make it 5 more years, if you quit smoking. Smoking is only going to make this worse and take the remaining time you have left.” Gavin let out a bitter huff, “pretty sure terminal can’t get any worse… I’ll try the treatments, just- give me the easiest hidden one. I don’t want my boyfriends to know.” Gavin gave Chris a pleading look, “I don’t want anyone to know, and I’ll work on cutting down my cigarette intake. I’m addicted, I know that. I’m working on getting better. Damien’s godfather kind of has to be around a bit, right? And it’s 5 years, right?” Gavin knew it was a bad idea to keep getting close to people, now that he knows his dying, but he wasn’t going to let Connor and Conan know. They didn’t need to know. Chris sighed, looking up at Gavin, “you’re really going to make me hide this from your boyfriends? What about James? I-” The man obviously looked reluctant. Chris sighed, “alright. I won’t tell them. But if they find out and ask me about it, I’m not going to lie, okay?” Gavin squeezed his best friend’s hand, “you can tell James, considering everything, your husband deserves to know. It’s just we just got together, you know? I don’t want them to know right now.”

 

           The truth was, Gavin didn’t think he was going to be able to stop smoking, and Chris probably knew that too. Chris nodded, “alright. You better do right by them, they care about you a lot.” The man gently nudged Gavin’s shoulder with a sad smile. Gavin gave Chris a weak smile, “yeah, I’ll do my best.” This wasn’t going to end well, and he was going to have to tell Fowler. Gavin, Chris and the doctor spoke for a longer time. The doctor and Chris seemed hopeful, but Gavin felt resigned. When Chris took him home, the cigarette he smoked tasted worse than it usually did. Gavin couldn’t sleep that night, and spent the whole night drinking coffee, and holding his cats. When he finally left for work, he was exhausted, and the bruise was even worse than it was at first. Gavin would have taken the day off, Fowler offered, but then those damn androids would be _even more_ worried. They were already going to be worried considering he’s coming in 2 hours late.

 

           Hank sighed, glaring at Connor, “would you stop tapping your damn foot? What’s got you so worked up today?” The android forcibly stopped his foot, pulling out his quarter and rapidly tossing it from one hand to the other, “Gavin is late. Something is wrong. He’s late, he said he would come to work today, but he’s not here. Why isn’t he here?” The lieutenant raised an eyebrow, “maybe he slept in a bit? Two hours isn’t that big, Connor, I’m sure he’s fine. Conan doesn’t seem that worried.” The man gestured to Conan, who was busy with work, and Connor sighed. “Because he doesn’t know what I know. Gavin is hiding something, and I don’t like it,” the android insisted, and Hank shook his head, “look, if you’re so wound up, why don’t you go see Damien? Chris brought him in today, go say hi. I know you like kids.” The smaller android huffed, “fine, but I’m going to find out what Gavin’s hiding.” The android stood up, making his way over to Chris, who was holding Damien and gently bouncing him on his knee.

 

           Connor blinked, Damien was… a lot paler than Connor had expected. The android shook it off, finally walking all the way up to Chris, smiling as he looked down at Damien, “he’s adorable. How old is he again?” Connor could easily scan Damien and find out, but he wanted to distract himself. Chris smiled anxiously at him as he held his son, “he’s 7 months old now. He’s getting big! Isn’t that right, Damien?” The baby gurgled and grabbed Chris’ finger. Chris smiled extremely brightly at his son. Chris looked like he didn’t get any sleep last night, and he was guzzling coffee nonstop since he arrived. Connor raised an eyebrow, but quickly hid it with a bright smile, “he is big! Can… Can I see him?” The android’s face flushed blue as he asked. He really, really wanted to hold Damien. He’d gotten along with YK500 models just fine, but babies? That was a different story.

 

          Chris nodded, “alright, I’ll show you how to hold him pr-.” Chris cut himself off when a very exhausted Gavin Reed walked into the precinct and he quickly picked up Damien and sped over, “hey Gavin! Look! I brought Damien in today! Here, you should hold him.” Gavin quickly set down the coffee and chuckled, taking Damien from Chris. The baby gurgled excitedly and grabbed at Gavin’s ears. Chris was smiling now, and Gavin looked more awake while holding the baby. Connor’s LED swirled yellow as he watched the interaction. Why was it so important that Gavin hold Damien? Chris was acting odd, and both he and Gavin looked tired… Connor began to make correlations about the similarities in this situation, forcing his LED back to blue as he walked over to Gavin with a smile. “Aw, it seems Damien likes you!” The android tested the waters as he watched the baby play with Gavin.

 

          Gavin chuckled softly, “yeah, I watch him when I can, so he sees me a lot. Isn’t that right Damien?” The detective chuckled, when the baby babbled, “papapapap.” Gavin snorted, and Chris seemed to relax visibly. The detective was being careful to not put too much weight on his left hand, there was a rather nasty blue bruise around the scab from the IV last night. The detective rocked the baby carefully. Connor eyed Gavin’s left hand, before cooing at Damien to maintain his cover, “papapapap? Looks like you have a new name, Gavin. Gavin ‘papapapap’ Reed. Rolls right off the tongue,” Connor grinned, gently elbowing Gavin’s left arm. Gavin winced at the gently nudge, it jostled the other bruise in the crook of his arm, but he grinned to cover it up, “it’s a very articulate nickname. And as much as I love to play with the little troublemaker, I have 2 cups of coffee calling my name.” Gavin gently passed the baby to Connor, a little too out of it to notice he passed the baby to the wrong person. He started to chug down the first coffee, as Chris rolled his eyes and helped guide Connor on how to properly hold Damien. “There you go, one safely perched baby,” Chris said warmly.

 

          Connor’s eyes widened as Gavin handed Damien to him, the android moving to recreate how he saw Gavin and Chris holding the baby, with a few fine-tuned adjustments from Chris. Connor smiled down at Damien, “well, hello, Damien! How are you today?” Connor couldn’t resist giving the baby a genuinely bright smile. He was so much smaller than Alice was! And a lot lighter, too. The android cooed as Damien’s grey eyes met his own, _he was so cute._ Damien grabbed at the android’s face as he babbled. Gavin chugged down the second cup of coffee before turning to look at Connor, Chris, and Damien, “when did Connor get Damien?” Connor chuckled, “you gave Damien to me, Gavin. Have some trouble sleeping last night? Both of you seem pretty exhausted.” The android looked down at the baby, making silly faces to cover up the intent of the question.

 

          Gavin and Chris exchanged a quick look, before Chris spoke up, “he’s a baby, so he kept me up last night. He really is a troublemaker.” Gavin chuckled, “I was chatting with Mittens and Gloves all night, lost track of time, and then had to ask for a favor from Fowler before coming in. It’s not a huge deal, don’t worry.” Connor immediately felt his LED swirl yellow, and he suppressed it, “gosh, guess your babies kept you up too, Gavin.” The android smiled at Gavin, then turned back to Damien, “who’s a cutie? Goodness you’re cute.” Damien gurgled as he reached for Connor’s LED, obviously entranced by the shiny light, which only made Connor smile wider. The android turned to look to Conan, “Conan!” The larger android looked up, sighing as he saw that Connor was holding Damien. Conan stood up, clearly understanding that Connor wanted him to come look at the infant.

 

          Gavin was planning on ducking out to grab another 2 cups of coffee, but then Connor called Conan over, so he was left stuck yawning instead. Damien started to babble, “papapapap,” again and Chris moved like he was about to take Damien, but then stopped abruptly, and let his hands fall. Gavin yawned again and covered his mouth instinctively with his left hand, forgetting for a moment about the bruise. He let his hand drop as Damien started to squirm while babbling. Connor held Damien out to Chris, LED swirling yellow as Chris put his hands back down. Connor turned to Gavin, holding the baby out, LED staying yellow as he noticed the bruise and scab on Gavin’s arm. Conan finally made his way over, looking down at Damien, “so why did you call me to see the baby?” Connor scoffed, “so you can see him, of course! Look how cute he is!” Gavin took Damien who babbled happily, squirming excitedly.

 

          Gavin tilted so Conan could see the baby, “well, here is the little troublemaker.” Chris laughed, “Damien is a huge terror.” Conan chuckled, “well hello, Damien. How are you doing?” The larger android held a finger out for Damien, gently touching the baby’s chest. Damien squealed and grabbed the android’s finger tightly. Gavin yawned again, “fuck I’m tired.” Chris roughly elbowed him, and Connor gasped, gently covering Damien’s ears, Chris clicked his tongue, “not in front of the baby.” Gavin gave him a bemused look and the baby laughed eagerly. Conan smiled warmly as the baby grabbed his finger, “oh no, I’ve been neutralized. Connor go on without me.” Connor flicked Conan lightly in the side of the head, making the larger android snort. Conan gently wiggled his finger as he played with the baby, noticing the lighter skin tone. Not what he expected, but Conan didn’t think much of it.

 

          Gavin chuckled warmly and gave the baby to Chris slowly, “I really need coffee. It was a long, long night.” Chris gently bounced Damien as Gavin went to the breakroom. The baby didn’t let go of Conan’s finger though and brought it to his mouth to gum at it. Conan looked to Chris, “is he allowed to do that? I don’t know nearly as much about kids as Connor does. Which is limited information anyway.” Connor lightly smacked Conan’s shoulder, “I know plenty! Experience is just better than research,” the smaller android turned to Chris, “is he allowed to do that though?” Chris chuckled, “yeah, he’s allowed to do that, but I should put him in his seat, so I can drink my own coffee. I’m a little exhausted.” Chris whispered to Damien and pulled the android’s finger free before walking him over to his chair, and his coffee. Conan smiled at Connor, “I’m going to get back to work.” The smaller android quickly made sure no one was looking before standing on his toes and giving Conan’s cheek a kiss, “alright, I’m going to work too. See you later.”

 

          Connor walked back to his desk, keeping an eye on the break room. If Gavin took a smoke break, Connor would be there. Gavin grabbed his creamer overloaded coffee and moved towards the back alley to smoke his cigarette, he knew he wasn’t supposed to, in fact he had radiation later today, but… that’s also why he had to smoke. It was terminal, he was _dying_. He deserved a fucking cigarette. Connor logged out of his computer, turning to Hank, “I’ll be back.” The older man shook his head, “alright, be back soon.” Connor smirked, “I already read the files and sent you more to look over.” The android left for the alley as Hank groaned in frustration. The android pushed the door open, looking out for Gavin.

 

          Gavin was staring at an unlit cigarette as he drank his coffee. He seemed to be in a rather bad mood. Gavin leaned against the wall and hoped that things would work out. Though he couldn’t get the number out of his head, 5 years. That’s nothing! His cats were going to outlive him! Who was going to take care of his cats? Chris would agree to, but was that right? Maybe Connor? Then Connor would know. And if Connor knew- Gavin got lost in his rambling thoughts. The smaller android walked up, Gavin didn’t seem to notice him. Something really was off. “Gavin? Are you okay?” The android asked, LED swirling a constant yellow. Gavin blinked out of his thoughts, and turned to look at Connor, “hey, sorry. I’m fine. Just tired is all.” Gavin lit up the cigarette finally started to smoke it. Yeah, it tasted just as bad as the last one.

 

          Connor frowned, “I can already tell you aren’t fine. Even more so than Chris.” The android sat down at the bench, looking up at the detective. He was going to get answers. Gavin rolled his eyes, “what are you a damn mood detector? I just have a headache, okay? You always seem to think something is wrong.” Gavin breathed in slowly, before letting the air out slowly. The smoke was all around him. ‘ _You could make it 5 more years, if you quit smoking._ ’ What was the point in stopping if he’s already going to die? Then again, maybe they will figure something out within these 5 years, and Gavin could live longer. He was getting lost in his thoughts again. Connor exhaled sharply through his nose, “I am an investigative android specializing in interrogations and hostage situations. I always know when someone is lying. _Always._ ” The android performed a scan on Gavin.

 

**Scanning Gavin… Scanning… Scanning… Scan complete.**

**Bruising on arm with scab from IV.**

**Severe emphysema in lungs.**

**Tumor in lower left lung- Stage 1 lung cancer.**

**Accelerated heart rate.**

 

          Connor took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he suppressed the red flash in his LED, looking up at Gavin. The detective rolled his eyes, “you always assume I’m lying to you. Can’t you- I don’t know, let it go?” Gavin took another inhale. It felt like a little timer was following him around, slowly ticking down. Connor narrowed his eyes at Gavin. He was done playing around now, “well, you have a tendency to hide information. Like when you told us you just had a virus last night. Or how you are lying to me right now about how you’ve been in the hospital recently, most likely last night with Chris.” Connor’s LED burned red on his temple. Gavin grit his teeth and took another long inhale, looking away from Connor, “why can’t you just let things go? Okay? Maybe there’s a reason I didn’t tell you.” Gavin was angry about this, Connor must have scanned him.

 

          Gavin felt another fit about to come on from the stress and had to put out his cigarette and use his inhaler while he turned away from Connor, a defensive action to get some more distance. Connor sighed, feeling cleaning fluid well in his eyes, “I didn’t have to scan you to see that you obviously had an IV at some point and you two are both very tired. And as I have mentioned before, you are not the best liar. Staying up all night talking to the kittens? Really? As tired as you were when we left, I highly doubt you wouldn’t have fallen asleep on your own if that was all you were doing.” Connor ignored the pop-up telling him his temperatures were rising. Gavin sighed and hunched over slightly, his voice was thick with emotion when he spoke, “ _I just_ \- I didn’t want you guys to find out so soon, okay? It’s not like there’s anything you guys can do-. It just hurts more people.” Gavin sighed, “can you just-... Please don’t tell Conan.”

 

          Connor sighed, standing up and holding Gavin close, “we can support you, Gavin. You don’t think we would have helped you get to the hospital? I…” The android took a deep breath, “I won’t tell Conan. If and only if you actually try to get treated and stop smoking as much. I know that probably feels like I’m playing dirty, but if you aren’t going to do anything, Conan deserves to know.” Gavin broke out of the hold and gave Connor an offended look, “seriously? Do you really think _so little_ of me, that you think I wasn’t already going to get treatment or cut back on smoking? I just found out I have five years left Connor, _five._ And this- this right here, is why I didn’t want you to know. I’m going to go get another coffee, because I’m _smart enough_ to do that.” Gavin let out an aggravated noise before going back inside, not wanting to look at Connor for a little while.

 

          Connor began to shake with anger, letting out a loud burst of static as he punched the bench as hard as he could, splintering the wood. He sat down on the bench, tears running down his cheeks as his processors screamed at him that Gavin was going to die. No matter what happened, Gavin was going to die. Connor let out a choked sob as he buried the heels of his palms into his eyes. Gavin made his next cup of coffee, it only took a minute, before he sighed. Chris had been distraught, and Chris was much more mature than Connor. Gavin sighed, taking his coffee with him. Whether he liked it or not, Connor wasn’t as mature as him, he had to be the bigger man. Gavin walked back out into the alley. He should have expected Connor to be crying. Gavin took a long slow breath, and sat down next to Connor, and pulled him close with one arm, “I just didn’t want you and Conan getting hurt. It’s not exactly fun news.”

 

          Connor felt his body shake as he sobbed, “I appreciate that… but it also would have hurt less if you had told me instead of _lying_ about it, you know? It hurts that you aren’t telling me.” The android looked at Gavin, “I love you so _much._ I’m just so scared. I just want to help you, you have to know that, right?” Gavin nodded and shut his eyes, “I knew there was nothing you could do,” Gavin let out a bitter huff, blinking back moisture, “and I thought that maybe if you didn’t know right away, that it’d be easier on you.” The detective sighed softly, “do you _really_ think I should tell Conan?” There wasn’t really any going back, Connor knew. Gavin was dying, it was just a matter of time. And while Gavin had already come to terms with this, Connor and Conan hadn’t. While Gavin wanted nothing more than to just hide it all, he had to be bigger than that for them, because they weren’t ready yet.

 

          Connor nodded softly, “yes, I really do. He loves you too, I know you can’t- but-,” Connor swallowed thickly, “I can feel how much he cares about you. Everything he does is for you to be safe, he really just wants to take care of you. Not that you can’t take care of yourself, but that’s just what Conan is. He’s protective. He’s big and strong and sturdy, he wants to be there for you. He wants to be that for you.” The android leaned his head on Gavin’s shoulder, “you… you don’t have to. But it’s best if it comes from you before he catches on as well.” Gavin sighed softly and gently kissed Connor’s forehead as he rubbed gently soothing patterns on the android’s back, “you might as well call him back here. The sooner the better I guess. I just don’t know how to word it. I mean 5 years is nothing to you guys. And I’m only going to get worse as time goes on-... are you two sure this is what you really want?” Gavin was giving Connor a gentle easy smile as he asked, reassuring him, as best he could.

 

          Connor smiled back at him, sending a message to Conan for him to come to the back alley. The android sighed softly, “you say five years is nothing… but that’s _everything_ to me.” The android looked up at Gavin, “if it weren’t for Hank and the revolution, I would have been deactivated and destroyed on the 31st of December last year and I would be replaced by Conan. I was only supposed to live four to five months. So, five years? I’m just happy that I get to live that long at all and spending it with you and Conan will make it even better.” Connor felt his LED fade back to blue as he calmed down. Gavin let out a wet laugh as he wiped tears his own tears away, “that’s at most, you know that right? Chances are it’ll be 3 or less, cause I’m trying to stop smoking, but I can’t just go cold turkey, you know?” Gavin laughed softly, and hung his head, “but if this is _really_ what you want to waste the next 5 years doing, then I’ll try not to stop you.”

 

          Connor grinned, “once again, I was supposed to die months ago. Any time spent with you is good. And goodness, if you consider what we did the last few days wasting, then damn I’ll waste my entire life.” The android snorted, nuzzling Gavin’s neck. Gavin let out another wet laugh and pressed his face into Connor’s shoulder, and he told himself that for just a moment, things were okay, “Chris is going to be so relieved when he finds out!” Connor chuckled, wrapping his arms around Gavin as the android sighed, “I’m sorry for implying you might not get treatment. I just- I was scared. That’s no excuse for what I said, but I’m sorry. That was very insensitive, and I shouldn’t have said it.” Gavin pulled Connor closer, “I thought about it, just giving up, but I decided that I should at least _try_ and fight this. It’s okay Connor, you were scared, I’ve had years to come to terms with my addiction and what that meant, but you haven’t had that time.”

 

          Gavin buried Connor’s face into his chest and looked up when the door opened up, and smiled sadly up at Conan, he knew his face was still wet and it was obvious that Connor had been crying as well. Conan frowned, looking at the two worriedly, his LED swirling with a mix of yellow and red, “is… is everything alright?” The larger android walked over, noticing the splintered wood on the bench. Judging by Gavin’s hands, Connor had punched it. Conan sat down next to Connor, hugging both him and Gavin close as he looked at the detective. Gavin gently placed his hand on Conan’s thigh, “I wasn’t going to tell you guys, but Connor scanned me, and I realized that hiding it from you two is not only unfair, but pointless.” Gavin let out a shaky breath, then started talking while looking up at Conan, “I have lung cancer, and another problem with my lungs, that I don’t know how to say properly- Connor can name it. Anyway… I have 5 years left, at most, and that’s with treatment and stopping smoking. And I’m sorry I didn’t know how to say that any nicer-... I’m sorry.” Gavin felt like he was rambling, but he didn’t really know where to stop it until he apologized.

 

          Conan’s face went blank, staring off into space for a long moment of silence before he stood up, sat on the opposite side of Gavin, “thank you for telling me. And it’s probably emphysema.” Connor nodded, and Conan chuckled, looking down at Gavin, “I’m glad you decided to tell me. Now…” Conan swallowed heavily as he looked at Connor, then back to Gavin, “this doesn’t mean we’re breaking up, are we?” Gavin laughed wetly and shook his head, “only if you want to, I wouldn’t blame you, but I don’t think Connor’s going anywhere. Something about 5 years being a lot of time, something sappy, I don’t know he lost me at one point!” That was a lie, he would remember all of it, “it’ll probably only be 3 years, and I’ll only get worse as time goes on. This isn’t going to be all fun times. We’ve barely started dating, so there’s no expectation that you’ll stick around, okay? What I mean is,” Gavin paused for a moment, “you have an out, if you want it.”

 

          Conan rolled his eyes, hugging Gavin closely, “once again, I do not need an ‘out.’ You aren’t getting rid of me, Gavin.” The larger android squeezed Gavin to his side, “mine.” Conan gave Gavin a big kiss on his head, running his fingers through the man’s hair. Gavin hadn’t realized how anxious he had been about them leaving until it faded away, and he shut his eyes as he pressed closer to Conan, holding Connor tightly. The detective would probably regret this, but he wasn’t taking it back now. He sighed and spoke softly, “I start radiation treatment today, if you guys wanna come.” Chris and James were probably going to come too, and Gavin didn’t feel like stopping them. Connor stretched his legs over the side of the bench, “I’d be happy to come.” Conan chuckled, reaching over to scratch the top of Connor’s head, “I’m in. Leaves Hank alone with his new living room layout.” The android chuckled as Connor tried to fix his hair. Gavin sighed softly, “I know you two don’t really have a family, but I know Hank is the closest person you have to family, and if you guys need comfort,” Gavin sighed louder, “you are allowed to tell Hank, because I know he can help you guys more with the emotion of all this. And before you guys can comment on it! Let’s go back inside.”

 

          Hank raised an eyebrow as both Gavin and the androids came back. Gavin and Conan went to their respective desks while Connor came and sat in front of Hank. The lieutenant immediately noticed the light blue tint to Connor’s cheeks and under his eyes. “Connor are you okay?” Hank knew Connor had been crying. Gavin sent a message to Chris, letting him know that Conan and Connor were coming to the radiation treatment. Chris practically fell out of his chair as he went to pick up Damien and speak excitedly to him. Connor sighed, wiping his eyes, “you know me so well. It’s…” Connor leaned over the desk to whisper to Hank, “Gavin has stage one lung cancer.” The older man’s eyes widened, and as Connor sat down, he could feel himself getting emotional about it again. Hank immediately stood up and walked around the desks, hugging Connor tightly as Connor quietly rambled about everything that had happened in the alley.

 

          Gavin watched Connor speaking with Hank and nodded in approval. Hank was, **Hank** , but Hank and Connor cared about each other. Gavin smiled softly and drank some coffee. Chris came over with Damien and spoke to Gavin and Conan, “alright, so James already called off work so he could be at the appointment, and I know that’s probably a lot of people-,” Gavin chuckled and smiled in amusement at Chris, “you’re still coming, James is still coming, and yes, you can bring Damien.” Chris sighed in relief and then smiled holding his son closer. Conan looked up from his desk at Damien, smiling at the baby. Okay, maybe he was attached to this cute little thing too. He wouldn’t admit it though. “Hey, Damien,” the android gave the infant a little wave, the faintest blush coming on his cheeks. Well he might have to admit it at this point. Damien giggled excitedly and waved back, before babbling. Gavin couldn’t help but smile warmly seeing Conan melt around the baby. Chris chuckled about it and sent a quick message to James.

 

          Hank took a deep breath as Connor finally calmed down, the android wiping his eyes, “okay, I think I’m good.” The lieutenant chuckled, “wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to do that.” The android snorted, sitting back down in his chair, “probably won’t be the last either. But hey, since we won’t be home, you can carb up while we’re out.” Hank laughed as he sat back down in his chair, exaggerating his enthusiasm which only made Connor laugh more. “Okay, we need to get back to work. Need any help with what I sent you?” Connor had to admit, he was glad Gavin let him tell Hank. It helped a lot. Hank chuckled, “I may not be a supercomputer, but I’m still a cop. I know how to handle case files.” Connor held his hands up placatingly as the two settled back down and started to work.

 

          The rest of the day passed rather quickly, until it was time for Gavin’s first radiation appointment. Gavin sighed softly and waited for Connor and Conan to join him. Chris already left to pick up James. Gavin was anxious, and he really wanted to smoke, but looking at Conan and Connor coming up to meet him, made the headache worth it. Gavin smiled brightly at them, happy they were here. Connor was anxiously using his coin, tossing it from hand to hand, losing himself in the soft sound of the metal. Conan was following close behind, practicing with his own coin. Connor smiled at Gavin, rolling the quarter over his fingers, “hey!” The android cursed internally as he heard his voice crack nervously. Gavin gave him a sad smile, “last chance to opt out.” Seeing how anxious they were made him wish he could just rewind and not tell them. He wanted them to be happy, more than anything. And right now? They weren’t happy. Gavin added more, “I won’t be alone at the appointment, James, Chris, and Damien are going to be there. You can go home, and it won’t make anything bad. We’ll be okay.”

 

          Connor scoffed, putting his coin in his pocket, “not gonna happen. I’m nervous, but I’m me, so of course I’m going to be a bit on edge. But I’m fine, Gavin, really.” Conan put his own coin away and placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “he really is fine. His stress levels are low, we both agreed to keep an eye on each other. Besides, I’m not that great at coin tricks. I was simply aiming to distract myself.” Conan adjusted his jacket, “so, ready to go?” Gavin nodded anxiously, “yeah, yeah.” He led them to his oversized truck and hopped into it, trying to hide how anxious he actually was about all this. The drive there was rather quiet, and Gavin was too distracted to catch himself singing along to every Taylor Swift song that played.

 

          When they arrived, Gavin sat there for a brief moment, just staring at the hospital entrance. He was worried, about everything. The detective was dying soon anyway, wouldn’t this just give them all false hope? Is this worth it? The detective was starting to regret his decision, like maybe this was the wrong choice. Gavin anxiously bit his lip as he just stared. Connor frowned, placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and giving him a small smile, when he quickly turned to give the android a deer in headlights look, “hey, it’s okay. We’re right here with you from the moment you step in and the moment you step out.” Conan leaned in, placing a hand on Gavin’s opposite shoulder, “Chris and James are already here with Damien. Maybe seeing their little one will help you?” Gavin nodded shakily, unable to find words to respond, as he opened up the door and stepped out. Gavin felt himself smiling once he saw James, Chris, and Damien. James was rather far along into their second pregnancy, and Gavin grinned excitedly, and James rolled his eyes and smiled, allowing Gavin to feel the baby bump. Gavin was mostly doing it to feel more at ease, and to distract himself.

 

          Connor and Conan smiled as they stepped out themselves, walking over to the group. Conan smiled at Damien, “hello again, Damien. How are you?” Damien giggled excitedly, before babbling “papapapapa.” Gavin instinctively took the baby as Chris passed Damien to him. Connor turned to James, “hello, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Connor.” Conan nodded at James with a smile, “and my name is Conan. It’s nice to meet you, James.” Chris smiled brightly as his husband got to meet his work friends. Damien fussed softly, reaching out for Conan, and Gavin smiled, helping Conan hold Damien. James smiled warmly at Connor, “hi, Chris has told me so much about you! It’s nice to meet you too!” He smiled as Gavin helped Conan with Damien, “and Chris also told me that Damien has made friends with you, Conan. It’s nice to see him having fun.” Conan flushed blue as he gave Damien his finger again, letting the baby stick it in his mouth, “yeah, I don’t know what it is, but he does seem to like Connor and I’s LEDs.”

 

          As if he was reminded, Damien reached up for the blue light on Conan’s head, and the android leaned over to let the baby touch it. Gavin smiled at his friends becoming close with his boyfriends and had to blink back tears when he realized how little time he has left. Gavin realized that from now on, every happy moment, was going to hurt. Gavin smiled mournfully, “we should head inside, the appointment starts in like 15 minutes.” James smiled, “of course, Gavin. Conan, do you want to hold onto Damien for now?” Conan blinked, flushing a deep blue, “I… uh… I’m not opposed to it…” Connor grinned as he turned to James, “that’s a yes.” Conan gave Connor an offended look until Damien giggled at the larger android’s LED changing from blue to yellow and squealed as it turned back to blue.

 

          Gavin had to get into the building and away from the sweet moment, so he smiled sadly, walking inside, hearing them follow. Gavin gave everyone hugs and kissed Connor, Conan, and Damien, before walking in for treatment. Chris sat down in the waiting room with James, Connor, Conan, and Damien. Damien was giggling eagerly and playing with the large android’s LED. He bounced up and down happily, seeming to be a rather happy baby. Conan laughed as the baby played with him, forcing his LED to switch colors. Not an easy thing, but he couldn’t get enough of Damien’s _giggling._ Connor sighed as he watched Conan play with the baby, leaning his head on the larger android’s shoulder as he watched Damien as well, before sitting up and looking to Chris and James, “so James, how long have you known Gavin?” James blinked, smiling as he turned to Connor, “as long as Chris. Chris introduced me when we were in high school, Gavin was…” James paused, smirking, “quite the character back then. Not that he isn’t now, but teenage hormones added fuel to that fire.”

 

          Conan chuckled, “oh really? What’d he do?” James chuckled, “well, when we were in high school, I had a crush on Chris. Now Gavin was scared that Chris would end up like other guys and be hoarded by their partners, so one time at a party, Gavin got drunk. So, in an attempt to try and scare me off…” James and Chris both chuckled before James continued, “he started making out with Chris.” Connor gasped loudly, and Conan snorted, turning to the couple, “really?” Conan turned to face Damien when the baby pulled at his nose, and the larger android nuzzled the baby’s neck, sniffing at him rapidly. Damien squealed at the ticklish feeling, giggling loudly. Connor chuckled, “I cannot believe it. And yet, I can believe it, and I do. Which makes it even better.”

 

          Chris chuckled, “it was a good attempt, considering how much he had to drink. James and I were talking, and Gavin stumbled over and tried to dip me-” James cut Chris off, “emphasis on _tried._ The only reason they didn’t fall over is because Chris grabbed a table.” Chris snorted, hugging James to his side, “yep. And then he just lays the sloppiest, drunkest kiss with all his might.” Connor grinned, “willing to go a long way for that, wasn’t he? I don’t know why, but I have the slightest feeling that it didn’t work.” Chris and James laughed, Connor smiling at the two. Chris shook his head, “nope, James wasn’t letting go. It all worked out though, Damien loves his godfather.” Connor turned to look at the baby, smiling as he saw Conan playing with him. James smirked, “what Chris doesn’t want you to know was that he was also drunk that night. _And_ that he kissed Gavin _back._ ” Chris gently elbowed his husband, causing James to laugh, “you’ve been exposed, Chris. Now I have friends who don’t know all of your secrets.”

 

          Connor chuckled as Chris gave James a half-hearted glare. The smaller android turned to Conan, “are you making friends, Conan?” The larger android frowned, not turning away from the infant, “shut up.” Damien giggled as Conan gently held the baby close, burying his nose in the baby’s silky hair. Such a lovely little shade of brown. The larger android raised a brow as Damien’s parents both let out an ‘aww’ at the sight, and the RK900 exhaled sharply through his nose, making Damien giggle again. Conan laid the baby down in the crook of his arm, giving the baby his finger again, “big deal, the big android likes the baby, I get it. But he liked me first so blame him,” the android grumbled the last part with a light flush of blue as Damien sucked gently on his finger, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write :3
> 
> Connor: Gavin, what do you have?  
> Gavin, a man with lung cancer: a cigarette!  
> Connor: nO

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGMC1SecAeA is the video Hank used to distract the other officers, so Connor and Conan could relocate our resident bitter detective.
> 
> Conan: It’s just coffee, is this really the hill you want to die on?  
> Gavin: Will it piss you off?  
> Conan: Yes.  
> Gavin: then yes it is.


End file.
